The Fallen Maiden
by FourNails1341
Summary: After her failure at the battle of Haven, Cinder Fall is stripped of her power and left to die in the depths of the Havens underworld. With only hate and spite, Cinder endures and through unlikely guidance, she begins her road to recovery and vengeance. Post Volume 5 AU
1. Prologue - Darkness

In the dark of the Mistrals underworld, far below Haven Academy and beneath the Vault of the Spring Maiden, Cinder Fall realised that she was going to die.

Her body was broken in ways she couldn't even begin to understand. Blood oozed slowly from her chest, taking her life with it. Every agonising breath bubbled with the liquid that filled her lungs, and every minute or so, she would begin to choke on it. Every time Cinder thought that was it, that her life would end and she would finally expire. But every time, she endured only for it to begin again.

She couldn't see, there was no light down here. Cinder hated the dark. Her cheek was pressed against cold damp rock, unable to move. She could smell damp and moss somewhere, could hear the sound of water and the taste of copper never left her tongue. All her senses worked to show her just how alone and helpless she really was. But sight eluded her, increasing her torment as she was powerless to know where she was or what was happening.

Except she did know what was happening. She was dying.

All because of a trick. Because Raven had played her for a fool, hidden behind a girl like a shield to strike at Cinder and stab her in the back. It was what always happened to Cinder. No matter how much she planned or how much she trained. Every plan Cinder made, every victory she earned, all the power she gained, it was always taken away, her dreams kept just out of reach.

Qrow Branwen had cheated her out of Ambers powers, delaying her destiny for a year. A year of feeling half empty and incomplete with power that yearned to be made whole. It hadn't stopped her. She had beaten them all. She had destroyed Beacon, defeated Ozpin and killed the pretender. She had stood triumphant in the ruins of Ozpin's office with a dragon bent to her will. Only for the Silver Eyed girl to wrench her victory away, leaving her scarred and deformed.

The moment of her failure had left her a mockery of her peers. A joke to Tyrian, a child to Hazel and failure to Watts. Even Emerald looked at her with pity seeing a fragile doll that needed to be looked after as she put it back together. Haven was meant to be her redemption, her chance to quell any doubts of her power once and for all. Instead she had failed again. Raven had tricked her, beaten her and dropped her into an abyss.

And now she was dying.

It wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She couldn't let it end like this. She refused to yield, to give up when she had come so far.

With what little strength remained within her, Cinder forced her hand to move until it found the wound on her chest. A rib was sticking out through her skin, the source of the worst bleeding. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the bone back under the skin and into place. Her aura protested, its regeneration pushed to its limit trying to heal all the trauma inflicted upon her, but it would have to last a little longer for what came next.

The blood still flowed from her chest, faster now that she removed the bone. Pressing her hand on the wound, Cinder took a deep breath and her eyes glowed. Screams were wrenched from her throat as she seared the wound closed. The smell of her own flesh burning filled her nostrils and she convulsed in agony before everything went black.

* * *

When she next awoke, Cinder wasn't alone. A dim golden light sat in the air like fog, dull and lifeless. The sounds of clicking echoed in the silence, preceding the creature that had come to find Cinder like a warning. She knew the sound and what creature created it.

"Now isn't this familiar."

Salem's voice echoed into the darkness, quiet yet strong as the Seer came into view. It hovered in the air in front of Cinder, it's tendrils moving with an unnatural purpose. It should have relieved Cinder that's her master had found her but instead only dread filled Cinder now.

"Master..."

"Do you remember how we met my dear Cinder," Salem said, her pale face expressionless in the black globe. "Such hate and fury within you. You called to me without even realising it. Just a little girl but with so much potential..."

"Master... please... help me," Cinder said, every word an effort, blood still in her lungs and her voice gurgling. "Raven ... She's the Spring Maiden. It was a trap"

"Ahh of course, so that's what's happened. I had wondered. Of course, Raven wouldn't be able to resist the power." Salem let out of a hum of disinterest, the information filed away for another time. "Not that it matters now. Ozpin has the relic... because of you Cinder, because you failed me, again."

"I-"

"Arthur told me about what happened at the Branwen Camp. Your obsession with revenge on the Silver Eyed girl has become a problem. Did you not think to check with Leo that this was the Maiden? That boy almost killed you because of your lack of focus. You couldn't even kill the heiress and now the boy is stronger for it. Raven played you like a fool and you let her. I thought Beacon was an anomaly, an unfortunate but unavoidable happen-stance that would not be repeated. It seems I was mistaken..."

"Master I-"

"Enough Cinder."

A tendril shot out and stabbed into Cinders Grimm arm, pinning it to the ground. Another wrapped out her human hand, holding it still. Fear filled her and suddenly all pain and injury was forgotten as she struggled against the seer, but it was useless. The tendrils were like a vice, crushing her wrist and they kept coming, overwhelming her with volume. The Seer lashed out, cutting her skin, piercing her flesh and leaving welts and bruises on her body in an effort to restrain her. Cinder cried out, fighting desperately to hold onto her mortality even as Salem began to effortlessly her pull it away from her.

"You can't do this," she shouted through tears. "You need me."

Salem's stared down at her through the glass and Cinder could see her own broken form reflected in Salem's bloody globes. There wasn't even contempt in Salem's eyes, there was simply disinterest in a tool that needed to be replaced. The final tendril was raised above Cinder, the spike opening into four flat prongs.

"No Cinder, I don't," she said. "I just need your power."

It struck like a scorpion, burning through her dress, latching onto her chest above her heart. It felt like a thousand needles stabbing her skin, icy cold and spreading across her flesh, electrifying and tensing her muscles taunt. Cinders back arched, her mouth opened in a silent scream and then the seer started to glow gold.

She could feel it draining her, Cinders frantic attempts at escape getting weaker and slower. Instant fatigue spread across her and the flame that had burned within her since her battle with Amber started to flicker. She could feel it being stolen away and there was nothing she could to stop it.

"No, please don't..." she whispered. "This is... my destiny..."

But there was no mercy in Salem's eyes.

"Yes Cinder, I'm afraid this was."

And then the flame died, and Cinder was still. The glow faded from her eyes as they closed and there was a hiss as the arm Salem had so graciously gifted her, broke into smokey ash.

The seer removed its tendrils from her, unravelling from her skin and pulling out of her flesh. Blood dripped down onto the stone next to Cinder. Salem looked down on her former champion watching her with disdain as her chest rose weakly. Lazily she gestured, and the seer obeyed, lifting Cinder by the shoulders and turning her over to see her back.

With a slash of its spiked tendril, the fabric of her dress was cut revealing her neck and lower back. It was bare, the mark of the Fall Maiden Cinder had taken as her own was gone. Salem smiled, content the seer had secured the powers of Fall and dropped Cinders form to the rock before turning and leaving without hesitation.

There was nothing left to interest her here anymore. Cinder was alive but not for much longer. The final punishment for Cinder was to let her die like this. Empty and alone with her failure. Let her contemplate that. Let her drown in it. Ozpin had once told her that humanity's greatest strength was their hope, well it was also their greatest anguish when they finally gave in and realised that hope was empty.

"Good bye Cinder," Salem said turning away from the Seer. "Thank you, for your service."

* * *

 _She limped across the moon lit field, clutching the wound in her side as blood oozed through her fingers. Exhausted, she stopped, taking a moment she probably didn't have, examining the claw marks and grimacing at how badly she was bleeding. After everything she's been though, killed by a Beowulf. She laughed despite the pain. Her sisters would never let her live this down._

 _She hit the ground before she realised she was falling. Blinking, she laid on her back staring up at the sky and looking at the stars. She was far from the nearest settlement and there no lights to dim the sky. The moon was full and unbroken, surrounded by pin pricks of stars glistening like beacons in the dark. There were worse views to go out on. It was just a pity that she had so much more left to do._

 _Her eyes fluttered but before they closed, she remembered something she had been told years ago. Back when she had first been given these gifts and what might happen if she accepted._

 _Falls eyes closed as her breath got shorter. Still so much more to do._

 _Perhaps the next time around._

* * *

 _Wake up_

Cinders eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath like it was the first of her life. Coughing up congealed blood, she rolled over onto her stomach gasping as she sucked greedily from the air like nectar. Her whole body screamed in pain, every cell on fire and every fibre of her being hurt. Cinder was accustomed to pain. Her life had been filled with it but this, this was agony.

She tried to stand, pushing her arms off the rock and-

Her slammed into the ground again, scraping her face against the sharp rock, bursting her lip. Blood filled her mouth once more and she spat it out, disorientated and confused. Instinctively, she reached with her left hand to wipe it away and-

Nothing came. She could feel her arm moving but nothing happened. It was like it wasn't even there...

Panic filled her, as she reached out with her left to grab her arm and found nothing. Frantically she searched until her hand reached her shoulder and a short stump. Her arm was gone. But if her arm was gone, that meant the Grimm was gone and if that was the case...

"No..."

Raising her hand, Cinder summoned all her strength into a blast of fire that could burn the strongest huntsman aura to nothing in an instant. And nothing happened. The world remained black. The powers of the Fall Maiden were gone.

And that was when she screamed. A howl of primal fury that echoed deep into the darkness but with no one to hear. She slammed her fist into the rock lashing out at the world even if it hurt her to do so. Hot tears of rage ran down her dirt coated face. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. She had been betrayed and left to die by Salem and-

Salem...

With her remaining arm, Cinder pushed herself up, ignoring the screams of protest from her body. She made it too her knees, panting and having to stop from the exertion. Blood dripped down her chin and onto her legs, punctuating the silence of the cave along with her ragged breaths.

Part of her wanted to give up. Why go on when the world seemed to fight against her at every turn? Why not just lie down and die? She didn't have anything left, no power, no followers and no weapons. She had nothing left to drive her.

 _You have hope?_

Cinder laughed at the idle thought. She must have been in even worse shape than she thought if these delirious ideas came to her now. No hope was for children. Children who hadn't accepted what life was like. Cinder knew what life was like and hope would not sustain her now. Hope made a hollow crutch as you waited for others to save you that wouldn't ever arrive.

With a cry of agony, Cinder rose to her feet.

But hate? That she could rely on. Hate was a call to action, to rise up and spite the world that tried to beat. Fury would grant her power, vengeance would direct her, and this pain would be her inspiration for what she did to them. This was the last time this would happen to her. Never again. She was going to make them all pay and anyone who stood against her would burn.

 _Wind_

It was still too dark for her to see anything but the smallest gust of wind was blowing, pushing her hair across her face. She hadn't noticed at first but it was there. And if there was wind, there was a way out. Even if she couldn't see, Cinder would escape.

More than once she fell, tripping on a rock, invisible in the darkness or sometimes her body would just give out and she would collapse. But every time, no matter how much it hurt or how long it took, Cinder would rise and continue her slow limp to freedom.

Her leg was probably broken, and she knew her ribs were. She was bleeding from countless gashes, she was concussed, and her aura was pushed past its limit trying to keep her conscious. She was still wet from blood and grime, her body was freezing and she couldn't even hold herself for warmth now.

But Cinder Fall refused to die.

Not here, not yet. Not until she found them. Not just Salem. Ozpin, Ruby, Raven, Watts, Jaune, Hazel, Tyrian, even Emerald and Mercury if they tried to stand against her. Anyone who had ever made her suffer. Her hatred burned within her as the tiniest speck of light appeared in the distance and the landscape shifted from impossibly black to formless grey.

Cinder was going to find them and when she did, she was going to kill them all.


	2. Chapter 1 - Kiron

Kiron looked down at the young woman that they had brought to her door. She had been through the wars, that was for sure. The village doctors had done the best they could, cleaned her up, bandaged the superficial and set the bone but they were out of their depth here. Even Kiron had never seen injury's like this before, though she didn't let her concern show.

The burns were severe, and that was the least of it. They had taken one of her eyes and was probably the reason for her amputation. They marred her body that had probably once been beautiful, but they weren't new. They had healed as much as they could, even with aura and those injuries weren't why the woman was still comatose. That was probably the broken bones, punctured lung, fractures, internal bleeding or somehow the frost bite that had been reported to her.

Sucking her long thin pipe, Kiron pondered the woman lying before. Aura exhaustion seemed the most probable cause for her lack of consciousness. It was rare, but it happened. When someone pushed themselves too far and their aura couldn't handle the strain. Judging by the injuries it was either that or die so the mysterious woman had made the right choice.

Curious, she placed her hand out pressed against the girl's chest, summoning her own aura to probe at the girls. Kiron frowned, not quite sure what she was feeling. The girls aura was there but erratic. It pulsated in intensity, spiking and dropping to nothing again, unable to calm itself. What had done this to her?

"Where did you find her?" she asked.

It was the first thing she had said to the group since they had arrived ten minutes earlier, interrupting her morning chores. She had just listened mostly as the doctor had asked for her help, occasionally examining some injury on the girl.

"Down by the river. Caliban found her washed up on the bank," Doctor Pan said. "It's just lucky he found her and not any of the children."

Kiron inhaled deeply on her pipe, letting out a noncommittal hum as she did so. It might have done certain children some good to find this girl. Scare some sense into them and teach them the world was a lot more dangerous than it had been a few years ago.

She kept the thoughts to herself however, focusing instead on the woman. It was strange. Her arms amputation appeared to have long healed but there were no signs of muscle deterioration like it had been used up until recently. It didn't make any sense. There was nothing to indicate that she had worn a prosthetic either. It was too smooth.

"Take her inside," she said, making up her mind and gesturing with her curved cane. "Put her in the spare bed at the end of the hall." Kiron turned back to the doctor. "I'll make a list of the herbs I'll need. Anything you can spare too."

"Thank you, Kiron," Pan said, the relief evident on her face. "We've done what we could, but huntresses are beyond our skill."

"She's a huntress?" Kiron said sharply. "I thought you said she hadn't woken up yet."

"Well she hasn't but she has aura, doesn't she?"

"That she does but that's doesn't make her a huntress."

Pan didn't reply to that, looking with worry over to the girl that was currently being carried into Kiron's small house on a stretcher. Kiron followed slowly after them, grumbling about all the unwanted visitors if only to maintain her reputation as old and curmudgeonly and decrease the chance of further visitors.

After making the list of what she would need for the girl and throwing on a little food for them if she was to be tending for this woman all day, Kiron sent them away. Pan thanked her again, promising to send supplies the next day before heading back down to the village with the rest.

Once they were gone, Kiron stood over her new houseguest watching her chest rise and fall slowly. Her good eye was closed but behind the lid, Kiron could see movement. She was dreaming. Occasionally, her mouth would move whispering a word or a name but nothing that was meaningful to Kiron.

Letting out a huff of disapproval, Kiron left the girl to her dreams and went to continue her days tasks. She tutted. Young people today. No concern for the inconvenience they caused.

* * *

 _Cinder dreamed that she was whole. Her hair was long, glossy and beautiful. Her arm was flesh and blood, not something grotesque to be hidden away and ashamed of. Her was face was smooth with no sign of the brutality it had endured. Everything was how it was meant to be._

 _She walked through a field, not quite sure where she was going but knowing she had to get there. It was a curious feeling and it made her uneasy. The unknown always did. The future was hers to shape, not to be swept up in. But still she walked blindly ahead, not knowing why but knowing she had no choice but to do so. She was being called and Cinder felt compelled to answer._

 _And then she saw her. Standing on a raised patch of the tall wheat, turned away from Cinder so she could only see her back, but as Cinder approached the woman, she turned slowly sensing her presence._

 _Her face was expressionless, but Cinder felt herself steeped in fear all the same. The woman was small in stature, not physically imposing and standing shorter than Cinder. Yet she had presence and power that rooted Cinder to the ground, unable to move so much as an inch._

 _"Who are you?" Cinder shouted at the stranger, her voice cracking. "Where am I?"_

 _The wind began to blow, whipping at her dress and making Cinders long black hair fly across her face. She tried to cover her eyes with her hands, tried to calm the air but this was power beyond anything she could hope to compete against._

 _The stranger opened her mouth though Cinder couldn't hear anything. There was only the wind, nature's fury bearing against her, throwing sand that slashed her skin. The gale threatened to pull her from the ground and Cinder struggled to anchor herself grabbing at the wheat as though it could hold her. She held on tightly, somehow knowing that if she should let go, she would be lost forever in the blue sky._

 _The wind howled triumphantly as suddenly the ground pulled away from her, wheat slipping from though her fingers and Cinder let out a scream as she was snatched from the earth and sucked into the void._

* * *

With a strangled gasp, Cinder awoke. The gasp quickly evolved into a series off painful coughs that's wracked her body as she struggled to breathe. Wheezing, she stared around bleary eyed at her surroundings. She was in a bed in a small room with wooden walls, a single window illuminating her with sunlight.

As her coughing subsided and she was finally able to breathe, albeit still painfully, Cinder was able to calm herself. These dwellings were too humble to be owned by anyone important and there was no signs of restraints or security. That meant they didn't know who she was. Cinder was safe for now.

Come to think of it, had she been found by anyone who knew her, Cinder doubted she would have woken up at all. Salem has underestimated her will once. Cinder knew she would not get lucky again.

Fury swelled within her as she thought back to the cave. Next time it would be Salem lying broken and begging for her life. Cinder did not plan for Salem to be as lucky as she had. There would be no mercy. No, she would die in agony and Cinder would make it last, extending the experience for as long as she could. An hour for ever second Cinder had endured.

With great effort, Cinder was able to pull herself up into sitting position but no further before her muscles gave out. Despite just waking up, the former Fall Maiden found she lacked any energy at all and most of her body still pained her. Panting from the exertion, Cinder felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side and groaned.

It was then she realised that her dress was gone, her modesty preserved by bandages and bindings more than anything that could be considered clothes. Someone had changed her while she had been unconscious. She reached up to her face and found a bandage had wrapped round her head protecting her eye from any further damage.

Perhaps that shouldn't be surprising, but Cinder hated the bandages. How many more scars would she have gained from her fall. She would have to count them, remember the number and commit the locations to memory. Raven would have them all when she was done with her.

Still she had to know. She dared not hope, not fully but maybe. She had been weak before, injured and dying but now...

Cinder raised her hand out in front of her. Her mouth was dry, and she swallowed nervously. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her energy into one flame. Just a flicker, that's all she needed. Just a tiny glimmer of warmth to show her they were still there. But just like before, nothing happened. It really was gone.

Angrily, she let her hand fall onto the bed, dejected. Hope was fools.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," a voice said from the doorway. "You've been through a lot."

An old woman stood in the doorway. She was hunched over supporting herself on a curved cane with what looked like string wrapped around the top. Her hair was grey, tied in a loose ponytail and she was dressed plainly in a drab brown dress.

But Cinder wasn't fooled. While she may have been old, Cinder could feel the power radiating from the woman's aura. Age didn't diminish aura like it ravaged the body. This woman was far stronger than she looked.

"You have no idea what I've been through," Cinder said, quietly. "Where am I?"

"A little outside the village of Pelion." Cinder stared blankly, and the woman sighed. "About twenty miles from Haven. I assume you know where that is at least?"

Cinder felt her anger rise at the slight but forced herself to remain passive. She was still too weak to do anything about it and instead focused on the information given to her. Information that might just keep her alive.

"How long have I been here?"

"I've had you two weeks."

"I've been unconscious for two weeks?"

"Actually, the doctors tried their hands at you first before coming to me. It's probably closer to three."

Three weeks, almost a month. Even with her injuries she shouldn't have been injured that long. Her aura was too strong, even before the Maidens Cinder has been strong. This fatigue she still wore like a cloak, paining her every joint and muscle wasn't right. Aura had limits, it couldn't grow back limbs but everything else should be healed.

The last time, after Beacon, her injuries had been different. Magic that had required special treatment that made Cinder shudder just to think about. But Raven has inflicted no such sort of injuries, not matter how severe they might have been. She should be better than she was. The fact she wasn't, implied intervention.

"Why was I moved from the doctors? What makes you qualified to treat me?"

The old crone raised her eyebrow slightly, before walking slowly towards Cinders beside. Cinder eyed her suspiciously but didn't try to stop her. After an infuriatingly long time, the woman sat down next to her, the cheap bed sagging under her frame. She reached out to lift Cinders arm and at this Cinders pride drew the line.

"Don't touch me."

"You wanted to know why I am qualified?" Like a snake, she lunged forward, catching Cinders arm in her leathery hands. "I can handle troublesome patients with more aura than sense."

Cinders eyes widened in surprise at the sudden speed but recovered quickly with a snarled and pushed the woman's hand aside. The woman was strong, but she wasn't Cinder and had to stand up to avoid being knocked onto the floor or even thrown into the wall.

With a smirk, Cinder casually flicked the blankets off her and stood up to leave. Or at least, that's what she planned to. What happened instead was that pain lanced through her body and her smirk morphed into a cry of agony, doubling her over as she clutched her side.

Her aura flickered across her body, flashing and protesting before shattering completely. Groaning into her legs, Cinder felt pressure on her back and she was pulled back into sitting position the woman's face so close to hers that Cinder could see every wrinkle as she stared into her eyes.

Cinder tried to break free but now her aura had failed there was no escape. The woman's grip was strong and despite Cinders writhing and struggling, all she succeeded in doing was causing herself more pain and and exhaustion.

"What's happening to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. I thought it was Aura fatigue, but this is far beyond that. Yours can't even sustain itself. It's collapsing under its own weight."

The pain faded, and Cinder was left breathing heavily, barely able to hold her eyes open. A cold sweat fell from face and she struggled to remain conscious as exhaustion washed over her like a wave. Her eyes flickered, and Cinder clenched her fist, stabbing her nails into her palm to keep herself awake.

"Who are you?" Cinder said. "You know too much about aura to be a backwater villager but you're too old to be a huntress."

The woman clicked her tongue letting go of Cinder bowman she had stopped seizing. She didn't answer the question straight away, instead taking Cinders pulse now she had no way of stopping her. A minute passed, and the woman let out a satisfied hum, only then answering the question.

"You can call me Kiron and no, I'm not a huntress. Used to be but that was a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"I got old." Kiron reaches over to the bedside cabinet and picked up a glass and jug of waters. "Drink this. I'll see if I can get you some food. You must be hungry."

Cinder didn't answer mostly because she didn't trust herself too. Between the dull pain and crippling fatigue, speaking would only betray her current weakness. Retired or not, Kiron was still a huntress, so Cinder couldn't trust her. For all she knew her current aura debilitation was Kirons doing. Perhaps drugs or even her semblance.

Whatever the reason, Cinder had to figure it out and fix it fast. Only then could she get out and start the hunt. She smiled as she took a drink of the water, grateful for the fact that's at the very least, her throat wasn't as ruined as it had been last time. She could figure out Kiron's weakness and exploit it, then when she was recovered, Cinder would kill her and leave.

"Are you listening to me?"

Cinder blinked, realising Kiron had been speaking again. Turning her head, she noticed that Kiron was giving her a look of impatience that irritated her. This old hag should show more respect.

 _You don't even respect yourself, why should she?_

The thought had entered her head quietly, almost unnoticed but it made Cinder frown. It wasn't right. It had been her thoughts and to an extent it felt almost true, but in another way, it felt foreign to the former Maiden. The same thing had happened back in the cave, but she had chalked it up to blood loss and a concussion but perhaps it had been something more.

Pushing the doubts from her mind, Cinder addressed her caretaker.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you have a name."

Instinctually, a dozen aliases ran through her head, as well as few names she recognised but with no idea where from but still felt natural. From the tiniest moments, her old- the other girls name almost touched her lips before being thrust back down and buried deep within her.

Saying she was Cinder Fall was risky. She still knew too little of what had knew about Haven. A month was a long time. The name Cinder Fall could have been broadcast to every village in Mistral in an effort to find her. Or perhaps they thought she was dead and this would reveal her.

But her aliases were all know to Salem. Watts was the reason most of them were legitimate. They would do her no use here and probably only help her enemies find her faster. She would need something new if she wanted to hide.

Yet Cinder realised she didn't care. Raven Branwen has taken her strength. Jaune Arc, a nobody, has faced her without fear. Salem has ripped away her power. She had nothing left but her name. Cowering from that was failing before she began.

"Cinder," she said quietly. "My name is Cinder."

Kiron hummed in acknowledgement and Cinder knew that for now she was safe. With the promise of a hot food Cinder was left alone to rest. She lay with her back against the wall and tried to think.

If Kiron knew who she was, she hid it well. Cinder could stay here for a while, lay low and recover after she worked out why her aura was failing. If she couldn't fix that, her revenge would be over before it began.

Once again, Cinder tried to summon her aura around herself but only managed a pathetic sputter of gold. Her stump of an arm couldn't even manage that and the whole futile exercise only succeeded in making her hiss with pain.

Aggravated, she lay back down on mattress and waited for Kiron to return with her food. By the time she did, a few minutes later, Cinder had already fallen asleep once more.

* * *

 _She was back in the field, the wind whipping around her. Sand and grit assaulted her face cutting her skin and blinding her even as she tried to shield herself. There was no relief and no shelter to be found. There was only the hurricane, battering Cinder as easily as the wheat while the other woman stood at the centre untouched._

 _The woman started to walk towards Cinder, taking her time the buffeting gales looking like nothing more than a slight breeze to her. Cinder felt fear within, her powers had deserted by her and she knew not what justice the woman wished to inflict on her._

 _The Fallen Maiden tried to step back, to run, but suddenly the wind roared louder and she was taken from the ground, the scream snatched from her throat. Cinder was wrenched from the earth and there was nothing she could do to stop herself being pulled into the infinite void of blue where she would be lost forever._

 _A hand grabbed her wrist, anchoring her to the earth. The grip was strong and firm but didn't crush her. It merely held onto her securely as the wind started to lessen its assault, yet still Cinder could hear it hissing and protesting. As her body was lowered gently down and her feet touched the ground, Cinder was able to look at the woman and see her properly._

 _Her hair was a gold brown worn free in a bob that reached her shoulders and bangs that framed her face. Her blouse was crisp white tucked into a long brown skirt that matched the neckerchief that hung loosely around her neck. But it was her face that drew Cinder gaze. There was no sign of the dispassionate fury Cinder had seen when the storm had begun. Now there was only kindness._

 _"Hello Cinder," she said warmly. "It's good we can finally talk. I've waited a very long time to meet you."_

 _"Who are you?" Cinders voice was shaking. "How do you know me?"_

 _"I know everything about you Cinder, as you know about me."_

 _"I don't-"_

 _"Don't think," the woman said. "Feel it. For once, just feel. You know who I am."_

 _Cinder made to speak again but hesitated. The wind blew again, but softly this time bringing with it the smell of pine and dry leaves. Memories started to bleed into Cinder, ones she didn't recognise but the woman only nodded in encouragement._

 _"You're the first one," Cinder said quietly. "You're the Fall Maiden"_

 _Fall smiled at her, tipping her head forward slightly in a greeting Cinder did not return._

 _"The original, you might say."_


	3. Chapter 2 - Fall

"This isn't possible."

"You're not normally so small-minded Cinder. We're here, standing together. Clearly it's possible."

"But Salem took-" Cinder looked down, clenching her fists. "I'm not a Maiden anymore. I lost the powers."

"Yes, you lost the powers. But Maidens are far more than fireballs and lightning bolts. We are a chain of souls that link together through the ages, starting from me all the way forward to you. You hadn't even scratched the surface of what you could have done."

"That's not an answer. If I'm not a Maiden, then how can we be talking?"

Fall sighed before taking a seat on the dirt and gesturing for Cinder to join her. She remained standing. Cinder didn't trust this woman yet. Even if she was telling the truth, Fall had no reason to help her. She had fallen for too many traps recently. She would not be tricked again.

Cinder has usurped her power to use as her own. She had attacked Amber and drove an arrow through her heart. That was not an act forgiven without comment. Even Ruby, the idealistic child didn't live without anger. Cinder had seen it in her eyes at Haven.

But Fall sat next to her now without hostility or contempt. Her hands dug into the dirt and the frown on her face looked more like a teacher trying to think of how to explain a complicated subject to their pupil. There was no anger there. Nothing to fear

Yet Cinder remained standing.

"When you first took the powers," Fall began. "You were not the Fall Maiden. Amber was and remained so until she died."

"Until I killed her."

Fall nodded.

"Had Qrow not intervened that first day, you would have taken the power you wanted from Amber, but you would not have been the Fall Maiden. Not fully." Fall leaned back, staring into the sky. "Grimm cannot have aura, not even for a moment. That creature-" She spat the word with disgust. "-was able to give you power but the soul of the Fall Maiden remained Ambers. Only once she died was the transfer finished and you became the Fall Maiden in more than just name."

"So, when Salem took them from me, she only took the power," Cinder finished. "That doesn't explain why you never tried to contact me before now."

"We did but with that Grimm inside you, our connection was blocked. We were there, buried in your subconscious, breaking through where we could but mostly we were lost. It was a painful experience." Cinder smiled at that until Fall then said. "I'm sorry for what you went through. No child deserves that."

The blood drained from her face turning Cinders smirk into a pale fury as she scowled. Her fists clenched even as Fall continued to just stare ahead, picking at the dirt and either oblivious or simply ignoring her anger. Cinder wanted to hurt her, make her regret ever pitying her. But in this field, Cinder could do nothing.

"You looked through my memories."

"Technically they're our memories now," Fall said as her mouth twitched upwards. "Besides you saw my death, didn't you? Right here in this field. Consider us even."

They weren't even, not even close but as Cinders fury overflowed and she opened her mouth once more, the wind picked up once more and angrily whipped at her dress. It was cold and sharp, far more so than wind should be.

"Enough," Fall said softly and the wind dropped once more.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"You know what! You're trying to scare me with your tricks. I don't like being threatened."

"It was never my intention to scare you."

"I am not-" The words caught in her throat, lodged and unable to be articulated fully. Cinder frowned, confused as to why speech had failed her. "I'm not-"

"That won't work here," Fall said. "This isn't a field. It's a manifestation of the Fall Maiden Spirit. We are standing at the pivotal moment of my life. It's different for everyone but for me, it's where I first discovered the truth power I had been granted. It's a place of emotions or logic. You can't lie here. No one can, not even me."

"What do you mean by no one?" Cinder said slowly. "And if it's not you, then what isn't that wind?"

"It's them, all the others. Every woman who has ever had to bear the burden of Fall. Salem told you how the wizards reincarnation worked, yes?"

It wasn't really a question. Fall already knew the answer if she could look through her memories but Cinder indulged her anyway.

"When Ozpins dies, he reincarnates into a new host. Over time they merge and eventually they become one." Cinder shivered. "I won't let you consume me."

"Fortunately, the process for us is different. I don't know why it worked out that way, perhaps the gods thought it unfair for four more to suffer the wizards curse. Maybe he himself changed it or perhaps there's no reason at all. In any case, we do not merge, we join." She paused. "Think of the wizard like a bucket of water. Each new soul is added but it's still one body, completely indistinguishable. The Maidens are more like a chain. New souls are added but you can always pin point a link."

"Salem didn't tell me any of this.

"Salem told you what she wanted you to know. The wizards spirit reincarnates through the ages. Our power comes from him, did you not think there could be more?"

No, she hadn't. In her foolishness, Cinder had accepted Salem was telling her everything. The power was the most important part after all and the legends never spoke of anything else. Why would Salem trust her with that but not the fact the Maidens would be here? Had Salem thought she would be tempted away from her goals by the spirit of Fall.

"So," she said coolly. "If that wind is the other maidens, I take it that they aren't happy with me."

She liked that idea. Their hatred gave her power of a sort. Anger and contempt directed at her without any way to do a thing about it. All they could do was watch. Perhaps they might take enjoyment out of her current predicament, but that joy would turn to ash once Cinder took back her rightful power.

"No Cinder," Fall said, standing up to face her once more. "Many consider you evil and undeserving of a second chance. They think I should kill you for what you did. Some want to do it themselves and others think we should have nothing to do with you."

"But you can't."

"It wouldn't help anything if I did. At best, we reincarnate once more into another young girl but weakened as we are, there would be little we could do. At worst, we are drawn to the powers and are trapped again with Salem. So, while it may be justice to end you, it seems destiny has other plans."

Before Cinder could respond, Fall turned and stepped forward, the landscape change with her stride. The small field was blown away on the wind rebuilding itself as Cinder followed.

Within moments, they were in a forest sitting around a fire. Three other girls sat with her. Her sisters. They laughed together, enjoying a meal while Summer sang badly and strummed her banjo. They were on a journey, the same one they made every year, but this was the first time he had asked for them to come. He would explain more they arrived no doubt, but Cinder somehow knew that this would be the last fond memory she shared with all her sisters.

 **These are not your sisters.**

The next moment, Cinder was on a ship. A small fisherman's boat that belonged to her father. She laughed as they skipped across the ocean, cutting through waves and tasted salt in the air. Suddenly, the boat turned, and they crashed into the waves. Cinder shrieked as she was drenched, and she whirled round pouting as her father laughed at he _r._

 ** _Your father is dead, and you never laughed together, even when you were six._**

Another moment and another life. Her training partners surrounded her, waiting for her attack, apprehension obvious in their stance. Her spear clenched in her palm and she heard she instructor yell for her to loosen up. No semblance this time, not for her. If she couldn't win without it, she could never be a huntress.

 **I'm not a huntress**

Cinder gasped as she fell to her knees, feeling the grass underneath her once more. They were back in the field, the snapshots of other people's lives now just memories once more. She saw Fall offer a hand, but she slapped it aside, growling as she pushed herself to her feet and glared at her.

"What was that?"

"Hopefully, perspective," Fall said. "But if nothing else, consider it an offer of what we could share with you. I want to help you Cinder."

"What? You want to save my soul?" she asked with a cold laugh. "Impressively, you might be the most naive person I've ever met."

"Technically, it's our soul so you could say I am slightly invested in it, but no, that is not what I mean. We have a mutual interest, in Salem."

Cinder paused, the wind whistling quietly in the air. Suspicion grew in her. Nobody offered something for nothing.

"What do you know about Salem?"

Fall smiled, and the landscape faded away to a dark quarry filled with black rocks and glowing red crystals. Rivers of black oil that Cinder recognised as Salem's Grimm ooze cut through the stone. It spat out creatures of darkness, some that Cinder didn't even recognise. And through the air was the smell of blood and death.

The two women stood in the middle of a war zone, men and woman clashing against Grimm in the heart of Salem's territory. And they were losing. For every Grimm they cut down, more would take its place. The hordes were endless, a cloud of ash that was constantly remaking itself and above it all, Salem stood above it all, a look of cold indifference on her face.

"This was the first life that I saw Salem and it was far from the last," Fall said quietly. "I was born into a warrior who had a gift for command. She drew people to her, inspired them to fight for what they believed in. She even inspired me, and I guided her as best I could. With the power of Fall, she united eight villages under her cousin's rule. With peace among them, the villages flourished and thrived. It was wonderful."

"But, I was arrogant. I commanded an army now and I knew of Salem. The wizard had told me about her many times. He warned me not to face her directly. But with 8 villages worth of warriors following Icca, how could we be beaten? I tried to end Salem alone and Icca paid the price."

Salem eyes scanned the battlefield until suddenly they stopped, and she smiled. Tendrils of darkness launched out of the rivers of Grimm, smashing men and woman out of the way as they lunged for their target. Cinder watched as they reached a blonde woman, hair tied in loose braid, wielding a shield and battle axe, wrapping around her arms.

It happened in an instant. The tendrils went taunt and pulled the Maiden off her feet and her axe went flying from her hand. The joy of battle vanished from the girl's eyes replaced by a snarl and a familiar glow. But then it faltered. She couldn't create a tornado while her friends were here. Lighting would surely kill them too and fire.

The seconds hesitation was all it took. The girl was yanked backwards, struggling in the death grip of the black tendrils. It bounced her off her comrades and the rocky ground, her aura straining with every impact. Her shield cracked, breaking away from her and then the Maiden was pulled into the ooze itself.

Her friends and fellow warriors rushed to the edge but with a wave of Salem's hand the ooze at the bank turned rigid and spikes protruded up to impale and block their path. Cinder could hear yelling and cries for them to help Icca.

In the end they could nothing but watch as Icca, the Fall Maiden who had united them all, broke the oils surface. Her hair had come loose from the braid, now coated in the sickly black ooze that matted to her skin. She coughed and spluttered as the ooze burned her throat and there was no sign of the Fall Maidens glow.

And then suddenly her eyes widened in a look of absolute terror and she screamed as she was pulled down beneath the surface. It bubbled for few more moment before going still. The memory melted away and then there was only silence.

* * *

Cinder opened her eyes and found herself in the bed from before. It was dark, the room lit only by the shattered moon shining through a hole in the curtains. How long had she been out this time? Weeks, another month? That was too long. Every second she wasted was more time her enemies grew more powerful.

 _Don't worry, it's the same day_

Cinder blinked, her head whirling around as she searched for the source of the voice.

 _It's just me. Stay calm, I know the experience can be disconcerting at first, but you will grow used to it, in time._

"I don't-"

Cinder coughed, her throat dry and restricting her voice. Panic grew, her mind drawing her back to when she was at her weakest, when Ruby had taken even speech from her. Croaking pathetically, she looked around and found a jug with a glass next to it. Her hand shaking, she poured the water spilling it across her sheets as she brought it to her lips and drank greedily.

 _Slow down_

"Shut up."

Fall chuckled in head and Cinders irritation grew. She poured herself another drink, forcing herself to keep it steady with limited success. Only after another glass was her thirst sated and hunger took its place.

 _Next to the foot of the bed. There's a tray. Kiron must have left in case you woke up._

"Are you psychic as well now?"

 _I see through your eyes, you just didn't notice it. Now eat. You need to recover your strength and we aren't done talking._

Out of spite, Cinder considered not eating but her will power soon dissolved as her body craved sustenance. Pain lashed through her side as she moved but it wasn't as sharp as it had been. Gritting her teeth, she worked her way to the tray, half pulling herself with her arm and was able to reach the tray.

The fact this was an achievement just made her feel more pathetic.

 _Healing takes time_

Well that was extraordinarily helpful. Hundreds of life times worth of experience boiled down to the wisdom of a Mistralian fortune cookie.

Kiron had made her soup but by now it was stone cold. The bread left with it was hard as well, but Cinder tore into and ate the soup. In her ravenous state, it was the best meal of her life. Oh gods, now she was as pathetic as Emerald had been.

She finished the food quickly, wiping the crumbs onto the floor and dumping the tray and bowl next to it. Her side was still throbbing with dull pain, but it was bearable. Briefly, she considering trying her aura once more but thought better of it. The last attempted hadn't gone well. Until she found out what was wrong with it, it would be safer to not risk damaging her further.

"If you're going to be around, you might as well be useful," she said. "What's wrong with my aura?"

There was a pause and for a moment Cinder thought Fall wouldn't answer but eventually she replied, her words slow and deliberate.

 _My guess would be that Salem ripping the Grimm our from you left you unstable. Mixing aura and Grimm would have been difficult for even her but somehow, she found a way to balance it. With the Grimm gone, that balance is shattered. Your soul has been wounded to put it bluntly and its leaking aura._

"How do I fix it?"

 _I don't know_

"You don't know."

 _This isn't a normal injury Cinder. All we can hope is that it will heal itself in time. Don't exert it and avoid your semblance unless you have to. I don't know what effect it will have._

"That's not good enough."

 _Be grateful for what you have Cinder. You're alive and you've been granted an opportunity few are given._

"And what's that?"

 _A second chance. A chance to undo some of the evil you have wrought. I've said I will help you Cinder, and I mean that. If you want to kill Salem, you'll have my support. And if you want to kill Salem, you're going to need it._

 _But I'm not going to help you murder people Cinder. I will not let allow you to harm innocents to fulfil your desire for revenge._

"Don't you dare lecture me," Cinder hissed. "Those who hurt me will suffer for it. I am not like you or any of the others. You say that Icca failed because she didn't have enough support? I say she failed, because she chose them over herself. She was weak, and she froze. I won't. I'll kill anyone I have to, to get what I want."

"I will kill Salem with or without you. Not because it's the right thing to do but because I deserve to. Anyone who hurt me will burn. I have sacrificed too much for anything else."

As she finished, Cinder realised she was shaking. Her breathing was heavy, and she was sweating from the exertion, but she held herself strong, glaring into the darkness of the room to which she was confined. And then she heard Fall sigh.

 _You should try and get some sleep Cinder. We can discuss this another time. Tonight, I'll try to prevent any more memories reaching you. But please, think about what I've said._

 _You once were strong, beautiful, talented, skilled and gifted. Now, you're scarred and deformed. You've lost an arm, an eye and can barely move. Your power is gone, your semblance might be lost too. Your loyal followers don't even know you're alive. All because of your anger and fear._

"I'm not-"

 _How much more are you willing to sacrifice? How much more do you even have left to lose Cinder? Your fury consumes you, destroying you as sure as any Grimm could. Let it go or you could burn down the whole world, and never really get what you want._

And then it was a like a weight was lifted from her and then Fall was gone leaving her with nothing but an emptiness inside her. Bitter and resentful, Cinder lay back down and tried to think.

Salems next step had been Atlas. With the failure at Haven that could change, the relic was likely back the Branwen camp and who knows where Ozpin would go next. Without this first step of where to go, a full plan was impossible but no plan would last once they all found out she was alive. Cinder couldn't make a plan, only scenarios and how to react.

Her mind began to drift and Cinder started to wonder what her mind would look like inside the Fall Maiden Spirit. Would it be Beacon, standing atop the tower and overlooking her wlrk? Perhaps it would be the road where she took the Ambers power?

Cinder blinked and the world went black. A void of shadows with nothing but her. No sound, no smell, no touch. Just Cinder floating in nothing. It wasn't frightening, it wasn't anything. Cinder just existed and nothing else mattered.

 _ **Creak**_

Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of rotting oak wood and rusted metal hinges. Shaking, she turned slowly and foundation door that hadn't been there before. Shaking, she stared at it unable to move or think about what was happening. This door couldn't be here.

 _ **Creak**_

It began to open, slowly, eliciting a loud creak that made Cinder flinch with every inch it moved. Just when it was about to be halfway open, Cinder heard the sound of sobbing. For a moment, her heart stopped, then she lunged forward and slammed the door shut.

Then Cinder opened her eyes and she was back in the bed.


	4. Chapter 3 - Stitches

_Cinder reached to ground where the lifeless body lay, taking hold of her arm and wrenching the gauntlet from it. With a cold smile, she wiped the blood from the metal and examined it before putting it on and finding the trigger._

 _Resting her finger on it, she released a warm breath, visible in the cold frosty air. The vapour landed on the body of Raven Branwen, her face frozen in a look of anguish. She stood, trapped in place, completely immobile and unable to move, save her scarlet eyes._

 _They alone could move. They could see everything that Cinder had done and everything she was going to. It had taken precision, but the effort was worth it all to see those eyes. Just for this moment._

 ** _Bang_**

 _The blast of the shot gun rang loud and Ravens frozen form shattered into pieces across the black marble floor. Cinder stared at the broken corpse waiting to feel... anything but nothing changed. Only the emptiness remained. With a snarl, she stepped forward crushing the ice beneath her heels._

 _Around Cinder, evidence of her work remained. As she walked through the blood-soaked floor, she could see them all. Hazel, Tyrian, Watts. She had killed them all. Watts had begged, Hazel had howled, and Tyrian had screamed. And she had killed them all and now only she remained._

 _She grabbed Salem by the throat, slamming her head back against the throne. Cinders nails dug into white skin, drawing blackened blood that was cold on her skin. Fear rang in Salem's eyes as the goddess of Grimm faced her mortality in disbelief that Cinder was here._

 _This did put a smile on Cinders face. Fear after everything Salem had done to her. Now she was the one who was afraid. Now she was the one who was losing everything. Salem gasped, trying to form the words to beg but that wasn't a privilege that Cinder was willing to grant her._

 _The Goddess of Fall places her palm over Salem's mouth and stared into those dark soulless eyes. And then she summoned her flame and listened as the witch screeched herself into oblivion as Cinder burned her from the inside out until only silence remained._

 _Cinder panted as she stood alone in the ruins of Salem's domain. Salem was dead. They were all dead. Her enemies, all those who had wronged her, directly or not, she had killed them all._

 _It wasn't enough. There had to be more. This was meant to be her triumph. Why wasn't it enough? A feral scream broke from her throat and she threw the cloak aside before her fury burst from her and fire reduced the fabric to ash._

 _A small whimper pricked Cinders ears. The sound of life in a desolate place. Cinder turned, her eyes widening as she recognised prone form._

 _"Ruby!"_

 _Snarling, Cinder ignited the fire in her hands flying forward towards the girl. The marble crumpled beneath her on impact and Ruby didn't have time to react before Cinder was upon her._

 _Ruby screamed as Cinder grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the floor towards a pit of Grimm oil had appeared nearby. The young girl's boots scraped the stone but could do nothing to slow Cinders wrath._

 _As they reached the ooze, Cinder caught a glimpse of her own reflection. Her skin white and hair, scorched white and her eyes a bloody red. She snarled at the image and raised Ruby up to plunge her pretty little head beneath the liquid only for a voice to cry out._

 _"Stop it, just stop it!"_

Something hard and strong slammed into Cinders side knocking her out of this landscape before Cinder could see her attacker. The dream cracked and broke away leaving Cinder falling through blackness. Images sparked around her. Fields of wheat, deserted cities, a ravaged battlefield, Beacons broken tower, farms filled with animals.

Memories blurred with dreams. Hopes and failures of lifetimes come and gone. She fell through them all, plummeting faster than thought, catching only glimpses and nothing more.

Then suddenly Cinder felt a pull and the world manifested, leaving her standing in the field of Fall. For a moment, Cinder stood alone, the wind nothing but a light breeze but suddenly it picked up blowing Fall into existence, an annoyed but pensive look on her face.

"What are you doing," Cinder spat. "Stop trying to control me and stay out of my dreams."

"And such a fulfilling fantasy it was," Fall replied. "You can dream what you want Cinder, but we are under no obligation to watch needless cruelty."

Cinder growled in anger, but something nagged at her. Since their connection hadn't been established, Fall had kept her word remaining as far from invasive as she could be. They would talk but once Cinder was done, Fall would leave. Interrupting a dream wasn't like her.

"We?" She asked. "That wasn't you?"

Fall hesitated, and for the first time Cinder was grateful for the forced honesty of this landscape.

"No Cinder, I didn't."

"Who did?"

"Another Maiden, who else? Every Fall Maiden has an opinion on you Cinder." She smiled. "Would you like to meet any of them yet?"

Avoid the question and redirect the topic. Cinder was starting to get tired of Fall doing that. Cinder couldn't lie here but she didn't know if Fall could, despite what the woman claimed. Trust was for fools and she still didn't know what Fall wanted. There had to be more to it than just killing Salem.

"I'd like to meet the one that interrupted me," Cinder said watching as Fall hesitated. "What?"

"She does not want to talk to you."

"That's unfortunate for her."

Cinder concentrated and for a moment the landscape flickered. The ever-present light breeze of Falls field vanished, the sun darkening. Even Fall herself for the briefest of moments seemed to become incorporeal. But then the moment passed and Fall solidified and Cinder felt the breeze on her hair once more.

"You're getting stronger," Fall said making Cinder scowl.

"Not strong enough to prevent being caged in my own head."

"As you accept the Fall spirit and more importantly, as they accept you, freedoms will be granted. But for now, I won't allow you to torment her. Put her from your mind and focus on your recovery."

Cinder glared at the woman before turning and walking away, forcing herself to awaken from the consciousness of the Fall Spirit. Fall watched her go, for a moment before feeling the whisper of a breeze on her face. She sighed.

"You'll have to confront Cinder sooner or later," she said. "If we are going to have any chance at convincing Ozpin and the others to trust her."

Falls hair blew across her cheek.

"Yes, we'll need Amber too. But in her case, I don't know which of them I'm protecting."

* * *

Recovery was slow. It had taken a week before she had been able to stand and another week before she could walk unaided. Even now, just walking to the bathroom and back, exhausted her for an hour.

Cinder thought rock bottom had been waking up after Haven and releasing just how much she had lost. She was wrong. Rock bottom was needing to be carried down to the bathroom by a woman like Kiron. She did little to preserve Cinders feelings, being blunt and direct, treating her like a child that couldn't be trusted to look after herself properly.

So, despite warning from Kiron that she would make it worse, Cinder had refused to transition slowly back to walking. Before the village doctor could arrive with crutches, Cinder was on her feet, savouring the small victory over her weak body if it meant she could bathe herself once more.

Despite this step forward, Cinder knew she was a long way from her old strength. She still frequently suffered from stabbing chest pains, she couldn't sustain her aura properly and spent most of the day in bed. Kiron wouldn't increase her aura treatments to more than once every other day and there was nothing Cinder could do to force the issue.

The aura treatments were strange. Kiron would lie her flat and have Cinder project her aura around herself as much as she was able. Then the old woman would press against her, firmly but not too hard. Their auras would push against each other, Cinders gold and Kiron's red, until inevitably Cinders gave out and shatter.

The theory was to try and build up her strength slowly and get her aura used to pressure so it could relearn to take the strain. It was working to an extent since Cinder could feel her aura healing increasing each day, but the shield still couldn't last longer than twenty seconds and Kiron was not pushing hard. Fighting was out of the question. Any actual attack against her would break her defence in an instant.

So, despite her displeasure on the matter, Cinder was stuck here. Her saving grace was that Kiron mostly left her to herself and the own woman seemed to mostly be a hermit. Occasionally others from Pelion visited, needing Kiron for one asinine reason or another. Even Kiron cared little for them, the visits never lasting long.

None ever ventured as far as Cinders room, save the doctor who Cinder at best could say was competent. Clearly aura users weren't her usual patients and every visit seemed to surprise her more with how quickly Cinder recovered. In the end all she could offer her was the advice of bed-rest as well as something for the pain. At least the second one was useful.

With that at least, the pain became a dull thud in the background of her life. Ever present in her chest and joints but tolerable. Monotony was her foreground and a more pressing concern. The medication dulled her senses a little and although Cinders always made sure she was lucid, it still made planning difficult and with writing notes a fool's errand, she had little to do but sit and sew.

* * *

Cinder furrowed her brow, slowly passing the thread through the fabric, holding it in place with her ring and small finger. Once through she turned over the shirt, careful to keep track of the needle and then pulled it taunt. She frowned and then started to repeat the process.

Sewing. A skill she had learned through her necessity, not choice. Even before she could fight, she had been able to sew. And yet even this, her most basic of skill sets was difficult for her now. One arm and a shaky one at that. Every stitch was a chore that lasted an age.

Cutting the thread, Cinder lifted up the dark red shirt and inspected her work. It was clumsy with few stitches being the same size and the repair being looser than she would have liked. The black thread stuck out on the red like a saw thumb, but it would do. She was tired of being dressed in bandages and blankets.

Setting the needle and thread aside, Cinder leaned forward and pulled on the shirt. It was awkward, but she managed, the fabric baggy on her build, clearly made for someone taller and with more muscle than Cinders atrophied form. Considering they were related to Kiron, that did make sense. Aura users tended to pass on their teachings.

Kiron has given her a pile of her daughter and granddaughters old clothes that they had left over visits. There hadn't been a great selection with this ripped shirt being one of the few Cinder liked. Red, plain, room to move which was why it had ripped in sparring exercise.

"It suits you," Kiron said from her seat in the corner. The words had been said without much feeling and it was obvious Kiron was only here for her attachment to the clothes. Still Cinder indulged her. She was still too weak to be thrown out into the wilds just yet.

"Reds my colour," she said dryly. "It goes with my eyes."

"You're in a good mood. That's you're first one since getting here."

Cinder scowled, but that only seemed to increase the old woman amusement and Kiron laughed before turning back to her own sewing. Cinder took a breath, pushing down her anger, saving it for another time.

Suddenly, Cinder felt what felt like arms wrap gently around her shoulders pulling her into a phantom embrace. It was an unusual feeling but not an unpleasant one and for a moment, she felt calmer.

But only for a moment.

"Stop," she muttered coldly.

 _I'm just trying to help._

 _"_ Don't!"

"What are you doing?" Kiron said, snapping Cinder back to reality. Dammit, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Nothing," She replied, trying to shut down the questions. "It's none of your concern."

"Considering you're in my house, I would say you talking to yourself is my concern."

"You would be wrong; besides I didn't ask for your help."

 _Cinder..._

 _"_ Maybe, but you'd be dead if the village hadn't found you." Kiron leaned closer, her eyes narrowing. "What happened to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Considering the news, we've been getting from Mistral lately, I think it might be in your interest."

Cinder met her gaze without reacting, her face a mask hiding how fast her mind was racing. How much did she know? Obviously just the news wouldn't know what was really going on but if any of them had been caught... no Hazel wouldn't have taken alive, not with Ozpin near.

Emerald and Mercury might have surrendered but Salem thinking was dead, she would have silenced either of them before revealing herself. That wasn't part of her plan, not yet. If they were caught, they were dead.

 _Don't act like it doesn't bother you_

 ** _They were tools, nothing more._**

 _Then why weren't they in your dream?_

No, the White Fang would have been blamed. She wasn't a Faunus, so Kiron couldn't think she was to blame. Why was she suspicious? She was looking for information but without knowing what Kiron knew, Cinder couldn't risk answering.

 _You're too used to lies Cinder. The truth is easier._

 ** _I thought you didn't want me dead._**

 _Think about where we are Cinder. Tell Kiron who beat you_

 ** _She didn't beat-_**

"Why does it matter so much?" Kiron asked, her hand moving over to her curved cane. "Who are you? What were you doing at Haven?"

"Raven Branwen."

Kiron blinked, her hand lightly grasping her cane. She stared at Cinder, analysing her for any semblance of a lie. And then her hand moved away, and she relaxed back in a chair.

"You mean to tell me that you fought the Bandit Queen of Mistral."

Cinder snorted at the name. The common people had no idea what she was. The bandits ransacked their homes unopposed, unable to defend against Ravens pitiful tribe that Mercury and Emerald could have dismantled alone. The small people called her a queen, but her Kingdom was pathetic.

"Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Considering no one has seen her since that day? Yes."

"What? She's missing."

"You didn't know? There are rumours she dead. Her tribe has been in chaos for weeks. They've split into factions, hitting all the villages near Mistral. We're lucky that Pellions too small for any of them to bother."

Cinder didn't care about that though she had hoped the Grimm may have taken them all by now. But for Raven to be missing? Had Hazel managed to kill her? No Salem would have mentioned that. Raven had to be alive. Could she have joined Ozpin after all?

 _Not likely._ Fall said, a note of curiosity in her voice. _Qrow had tried for years to get her back into the fold. From what he told Amber, she wouldn't come back lightly._

"What happened to her?" Cinder demanded. "Where is she?"

"No one knows. Probably dead if her tribe is falling-"

"She's not dead! If I couldn't kill her then- Ahh"

Cinder let out a cry of pain. It was like a knife had been stabbed into her side making it hard to breathe. Coughs racked her, shaking her weakened body and hurting her more. It lasted about a minute before she recovered, leaving Cinder pale and sweating as she collapsed back onto the head board.

Kiron hadn't stood up, but Cinder could tell, even in her light-headed state that the old woman was alert. These fits weren't uncommon, happening every day or two. After Cinder had broken the end of the bed with a wild kick, Kiron had learned to just let it pass. Even now Cinder was dangerous, like a lame tiger that still had its bite.

"This shouldn't be happening," Kiron murmured. "You're healing everywhere else. You shouldn't have this sort of pain."

"Can you fix it or not?" Cinder snapped. "I can't be reduced to this every time I move quickly."

"Planning on going somewhere"

Cinder turned away with a growl but said nothing. Kiron let out an amused snort and stood up, gathering up the rest of the clothes Cinder had discarded. It made Cinder angry, Falls attempts to soothe her only causing her more fury. Everyone who had caused her pain was out there, unpunished and she was sitting here, trapped in a fucking bed, helpless and mocked. Even her dreams weren't hers anymore, merely an allowance to be removed should a maiden deem she had stepped out of line.

 _Cinder_

 _Shut up_

She let out a shaky breath, clenching the blanket so that her knuckles turned white as she stared coldly ahead.

"Why did you move the picture frames?"

Kiron paused, halfway to the door. Slowly, she turned, her face hard and unreadable. Cinder smiled. She didn't need to read her face to know her suspicions had been right. Kiron's hand was clenched around her cane. Maybe Cinder wasn't entirely helpless after all.

She relaxed, dropping back into an old smarmy drawl. It was a voice of strength, the one she used when keeping Roman in check, giving Emerald that little bit of hope or stroking Mercury's ego. It was a voice of power and more importantly, control.

"I only ask," she continued when Kiron didn't say anything. "Because you have so many of your daughter. So much pride for her. On nearly every surface, there's even one in here. You must love her very much."

A soft but firm wave of force strummed into Cinder, knocking her loose hair back just a little. She blinked, surprised for just a moment before smiling like nothing had happened but noted the information of her caretaker's semblance. For now, she just ignored Falls protests and pushed on.

"All that love and her, there's not one photo of her daughter? It's rather strange. You keep her old clothes so it's not like you're estranged. Yet not a single photo remains. Just gaps between frames and layers of uneven dust."

Kiron burned red as her anger peaked and Cinder could feel the power of the old huntress. Then it flickered away once more, and Kiron turned away.

"She was in Vale during the Fall," Kiron said, coldly. "Don't ever mention her again."

She left without another word and Cinder relaxed back in her bed. Kiron's granddaughter died in Vale. Well wasn't that ironic though not too surprising. A lot of people died in Vale. What was it that Emerald had said? It was almost sad.

She sighed, feeling the angry presence of Fall in her head and then smiled.

"Stay out of my dreams."

* * *

Cinder fell asleep that night ready for what Fall may bring. Righteous anger no doubt. Perhaps even some an attempt at persuading her yet again. Probably not disappointment, she mused. Cinder wasn't certain about Fall in many things, but she wasn't a fool.

Still the act of rebellion would not go undiscussed. People like Fall tended to be stubborn like that. They couldn't accept what life really was. It meant accepting that all their previous efforts were naive wastes of time. Considering how long Fall had been alive (for lack of a better term), that was a long time to admit being wasted.

And yet when Cinder opened her eyes, it wasn't to find herself in the field of Fall. Cinder blinked, looking around the landscape that she didn't recognise but was strangely familiar.

It was a dirt road, an old wooden fence stretching down both sides of it far into the distance in one direction. Into the other it led into dark woods thick and dark. The clouds were overcast above her head, like a storm was about to break at any second.

Cinder frowned, hating the feeling of uneasiness of both knowing and not knowing a place. There was also another feeling, one that made the hairs on her neck prick up. The feeling that she was being-

Her eyes widened, and Cinder turned only to step back immediately as a staff with a pointer red crystal was thrust at her face, so close that she felt it cut through her hair. She was given no time to recover as the staff was pushed back at her, sweeping across her legs so she had to jump to avoid it, only to kicked hard in the chest.

With a grunt of pain, Cinder was thrown backward into the fence with enough force that she heard it splinter. Her attacker leapt at her again, holding her weapon with both arms as she thrust it at Cinders chest.

Cinder grabbed at the staff catching it and stopping it dead, inches from chest. She struggled, both hands gripping the metal that attached the crystal as the woman pressed all her strength against her, desperate to impale her.

"Amber," Cinder hissed

The former maiden glared down at Cinder, both of them straining with the staff. There was hatred in the woman's eyes and for the briefest of moments, Cinder was reminded of Raven and she growled in fury.

The wooden fence gave way to their strength and the two-woman tumbled backwards the grass next to the road, green and slick with dew. The sharp point of ambers weapon twisted away from Cinder but neither girl let go.

Cinder didn't know how this world worked, how injury here would affect her in the real world or if it was even possible to die. All she knew was that when she had fallen through the fence it has splinters had pricked her skin drawing blood. She trusted that, and she trusted that look in Ambers eyes. Hate was reliable and it rarely hid. Whether she could kill her or not, Amber was going to try.

On their knees, they struggled with the weapon, the flame coloured crystal pointed into the sky where it started to glow. Cinder felt the air begin crackle and heat before fire burst suddenly from it, scorching the sky, recoil forcing the staff to fly widely as it fought against both of them.

Fire licked at Cinders wrists, but fire was hers and she was not afraid of it. She could see sweat starting to fall on Ambers face, her teeth gritted in grim determination. Cinder just grinned and reached up to the crystal and squeezed, making it crack, fracture and suddenly-

 ** _Boom_**

The two women were thrown far from each other, the explosion of the dust crystal burning at Cinders arms and face but leaving her, somehow, unharmed. She jumped to her feet and found herself back in the middle of the road. Amber was dazed getting to her feet more slowly.

"Fall told me how this place works," Cinder said with a smirk. "The place that defines you isn't it? I'm glad to see I made such an impression. But surely, you shouldn't look like this. So pretty and strong. That's not the Amber I remember. The Amber I remember was a little more..."

As she spoke Amber shimmered and her clothes melted away leaving only the wrappings of white clinical under garments. Scars burst across her body but none so prominent as the one on her face covering her eye and cheek.

Amber looked down on herself, the fierceness and fury giving way to shame, pain and humiliation. She stood exposed and vulnerable in the place of her greatest defeat, more a girl than a Maiden of Fall. Cinder waited for the satisfaction to come at seeing the woman brought so low.

It didn't come. All she could imagine was her own scarred face and the emptiness within Cinder remained. For a moment her own form flickered, the beauty of her younger self vanishing to the crippled husk she had become before stabilising once more. Growling, she forced anger to fill that void and started towards Amber. She didn't know at what point the blade appeared in her hand, only that her hand gripped the cold obsidian with familiarity.

Amber too had retrieved her weapon, her clothes reappearing though she wasn't wearing her cloak. It seemed, like Cinder, Amber had no access to the abilities of Fall in the dreamlike realm either. It wasn't slowing her down and Cinder had to remind herself that Amber had fought well against her and Mercury at the same time.

But that was then, and in the end, Cinder had still triumphed leaving Amber half dead before she could finish her a year later. Since there fight Cinder had only gotten stronger and more experienced.

Cinder burst forward, and Amber mirrored her, both woman moving faster than a normal eye would be able to follow. They charged at each other both, righteous fury versus feral rage, their wrath a fire that would consume the dirt road in its ferocity.

 ** _"Enough!"_**

Before they could reach each other, there was the crack of thunder and a gale force wind blew Cinder off her feet throwing her backwards down the road. She looked up to see Fall floating between her and Amber, who was also on the ground. Golden light burned from Falls eyes, as she flew in the centre of a hurricane, that slowly began to diminish.

Both Ambers staff and Cinders sword blew away like leaves, dissolving into nothing once more. Cinder blinked and suddenly found herself lying not more than a meter away from Fall, the space having vanished as though it had never been there at all. Amber had been moved too, already on her feet and talking to Fall as though Cinder wasn't even there.

"I told you to stay away from her Amber," Fall said. "You're too personally involved."

"Personally involved? She's a monster. That woman is nursing her back to health and that's how she repays her. What kind of person does that?"

"It's not an ideal situation, I admit but-"

"She killed me!"

"I killed a lot of people," Cinder said. "Don't be so self-involved."

Ambers eyes snapped to her with a glare and she made to step forward to engage Cinder once more only for Falls arm to block her path. The two-woman stared briefly at each and a slight breeze pushed Ambers hair against her cheek, gently. Their exchange was silent, an entire conversation that Cinder wasn't party too, passing in a moment but when it done, Ambers face softened.

"Fine," she said, bitterly staring at the ground. "We'll do it your way."

"Thank you Amber," Fall said with a smile. "I won't fail you again."

"You didn't-"

"I did," Fall interrupted turning now to face Cinder. "But I think I know what she is capable of."

Cinder folded her arms doing her best to look unimpressed. Fall was old and powerful, even here but she needed Cinder. She wasn't going through this effort for Cinders benefit after all. Salem has told her that Ozpin could possess a host for a time, but the effect was temporary and eventually he had to release control. It would seem this was case for Fall as well, if possession was even within her power.

But there was still two of them and although Amber was no longer attacking, and Fall didn't seem hostile, Cinder didn't like the disadvantage. Ambers fists were still clenched and then Fall sighed.

"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be," she said. "And what you did with Kiron wasn't necessary. She's trying to help you."

"God knows why."

Cinder glared at Amber but continued to address Fall.

"I won't be controlled," she said simply. "I'm not a puppet for your agenda. If you try and make me one there will be consequences."

"Consequences!" Fall raises an eyebrow and for the first time there was an edge to her voice. "Cinder I am willing to look past your actions for the greater good, but they are not forgotten. I am one of the only allies you have here. Do not push me."

"Or what?"

"I have lived a very long time Cinder," Fall said, making Cinder shiver. "And while I may not be cruel, do not think I am incapable of it."

"Stop threatening me," Cinder hissed, staring at the ground.

"Dammit Cinder I don't want to threaten you. Since you've connected to us I've spent all my energy trying to convince them to leave you alone."

Cinder gestured to Amber.

"You're doing a great job."

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have."

"Really?"

"Yes, Cinder she would have. You were able to see my death. You lived through it in my memories and mine was one of the more peaceful ones. Imagine living through Ambers, imagine living through every Maidens."

Fall swallowed and suddenly it seemed to Cinder that the first maiden wasn't even talking to them anymore. Her eyes glazed over, her speech slower as she was drawn back through her lifetimes, remembering it all.

"And not just our own. Every death we've witnessed. Family, friends, partners, husbands, wives and children. Those we couldn't save and those we had to kill ourselves. Just imagine feeling that Cinder, all at once. That is what the others want to give you. Their version of justice is to force you to feel that. It would leave you a shell of who you are, if you're able to survive it at all. I don't think anyone could."

"But you need me," Cinder said. "For all your talk, that's what it comes down to. You need me because your methods don't work against Salem. You need a monster."

"Perhaps that's true. Perhaps cruelty is needed to defeated Salem, but I won't become a monster to do it. You could be more than you are Cinder, but I don't need to control you. I want to help you, but I'll settle for pointing you if that's what you want. Destroying Salem is worth that."

Cinder stared at the two of them. Amber was tense, the anger and hate barely repressed as she struggled to hold herself back, to follow Falls lead despite everything Cinder had done to her.

But Fall was calm, almost serene and her face was certain. Cinder stared at the woman searching for any trace of a lie or a scheme and found none. It was only accepted the words that Fall had been telling. In the realm of the Fall Maiden, no one could lie. Amber hated her and wanted her dead or worse.

Fall didn't.

"Say I was to accept," Cinder said. "To your plans... How far are you willing to go?"

The ghost of a smile appeared on Falls face.

"Salem."

"Obviously. Her organisation?"

Amber laughed bitterly.

"They don't deserve mercy. But what about your two 'disciples'. Could you kill them too?"

"If they stand against me." Cinder shrugged before her eyes narrowed. "Ozpin or whatever the boy's name is now."

This time there was a pause before Fall answered, thinking carefully about her answer.

"If we win and we kill Salem... the curse on the wizard will be lifted," she said slowly before sighing. "He will likely be gone but I can't be sure. In any case, his new host has done nothing to you. Would that satisfy you?"

Cinder nodded begrudgingly. It was a compromise, but her hatred was directed at the boy. Having a taste of power in the form of the wizard and then having that taken away from him... that would be revenge enough. Living as a weak powerless farm boy.

"Raven," Cinder said, her words icy with venom. "I kill Raven Branwen."

"No," Amber snapped before turning to the other maiden. "Fall you can't seriously-"

"Fine."

"What?"

"Raven is not her brother Amber. I know how you feel about him but remember that he left that tribe. She didn't."

"But-"

"Amber she has killed countless innocents. I will not mourn the death of someone like that and she shouldn't have my sisters gift." There was a spark of fire in Falls eyes before she turned back to Cinder. "If, by the time you recover, Raven is still working against her brother, then we will do what's necessary."

The wind whistled down the dirt path, the voices of all the Maidens that Cinders couldn't understand. She wondered what they were saying. How many were content to work with her if Salem was defeated and how many just wanted her dead or broken.

But there was still more that Cinder wanted dead. One more person who had wronged her and had invoked her wrath. The one who hasn't left her so weak and vulnerable the first time, who had soured her greatest triumph.

"Ruby."

This time the wind wasn't a light breeze but a gale that threw Cinders hair back behind her while Amber and Fall stood unaffected but it, as though it wasn't even there. Dry red leaves struck Cinders chest, but she ignored them and focused on Fall. Even Amber seemed apprehensive on what she might say though much to Cinder ire, she needn't have worried.

"No."

"It's not negotiable."

"I agree. The death of Ruby Rose is a non-starter. Not only is it stupid to destroy one our greatest weapons against Salem but she's a child."

"She took my eye and my arm."

"And your actions killed two of her friends, lost her sister her arm and destroyed her school. You've already come out ahead Cinder."

Despite Falls words, Cinder still felt the fire burn within her. An anger that could not be sated by words or the promise of partial vengeance. Raven had almost killed her, Salem had stripped her of her power and left her for dead, but Ruby... Ruby had been the start.

Ruby had the one to start it all. The one who had taken it all from her. It was not something she could let go. She wouldn't. She shouldn't have. She was Cinder Fall. But she knew Fall would not be budged and Amber barely tolerated her as it was. So many people had hurt her. They all deserved to burn. She shouldn't have to choose.

But then she would be left with nothing.

Again.


	5. Chapter 4 - Certainties

Fall sat in the fields of grass, leaning back and resting her hands on the warm dirt taking the moment to enjoy a sunset. It wasn't real, obviously. Just a memory. At this point she wasn't even sure it was hers, but still, it was beautiful all the same. Almost purple at points as it merged with a calm blue sky. Orange at its peak, warm and comforting. And of course, the red.

The first Maiden sighed as her thoughts returned back to Cinder. Things were progressing, mostly as Fall expected it would. Denial, resentment and unrefined anger lashing out at everything. It was as though any compromise was a weakness and Cinders psyche couldn't take another loss.

 _Monster, Bully, Twisted, Broken_

Shaking her head, the bleeding thoughts of the other Maidens was pushed back for the time being. It wasn't normally like this. With so many lives at this point, Fall was usually content to observe the current Maidens, only offering words of advice when needed or prompted. It had been so long since she had walked the Earth herself, her knowledge was too far out of context for it to be too useful.

Besides, Fall had made the choice to be a Maiden. None of them had. They deserved to live their own lives as much as circumstance would allow. And new experience brought new wisdom. If Fall dictated every decision, the Fall Maidens vision would become narrow.

She'd end up like him.

But Cinder was a matter that required intervention. Falls biggest mistake was failing Amber and they had all painted dearly for it. Salem's creation had left them isolated from one another. Trapped in oblivion, bound by tendrils of Grimm, aware but unable to act as Cinder laid waste to Vale. She was the cause of everything.

And now she might be their only chance.

Fall wasn't naive enough to think she could change Cinder completely. Too much had happened to shape Cinder into the woman she was today. Most of it, Cinder had buried down so see, even Fall didn't know everything. All she had was a name.

Aurum and even that, Fall didn't know if it was Cinders own or someone important to her.

Hate had formed her until only hate remained. It had infected the Maidens, nearly all of which wanted her gone. They couldn't see the bigger picture and Fall spent half her time fighting back the advances and her other fighting Cinder. It was exhausting and only now that she was finally able to take some rest. Convincing Amber had helped a lot.

If only she could give Cinder some perspective. Help her let go of that hate. Not all of it, it was too useful but right now her fury would consume everything in its path. Cinder needed focus. A reminder of what mattered. Perspective...

Fall stood up, an idea having occurred to her. One that would placate her fellow Maidens for the time being and one that might help Cinder accept their offer of help. To forget about Ruby, at least for now.

Cinder was asleep right now, that would make this easier. Fall reached down into herself, deep into her memory and found the final one. She replayed it for herself, feeling nostalgic and then with some hesitation pushed it towards Cinder subconscious.

Her own end, that would be a start, but it wouldn't be enough. Fortunately, Fall thought grimly, she had no shortage of volunteers

* * *

Cinder limped across the moon lit field, clutching the wound in her side as blood oozed through her fingers. Exhausted, she stopped, taking a moment she probably didn't have, examining the claw marks and grimacing at how badly she was bleeding. After everything she's been though, killed by a Beowulf. She laughed despite the pain. Her sisters would never let her live this down.

She hit the ground before she realised she was falling. Blinking, she laid on her back staring up at the sky and looking at the stars. She was far from the nearest settlement and there no lights to dim the sky. The moon was full and unbroken, surrounded by pin pricks of stars glistening like beacons in the dark. There were worse views to go out on. It was just a pity that she had so much more left to do.

Her eyes fluttered but before they closed, she remembered something she had been told years ago. Back when she had first been given these gifts and what might happen if she accepted.

Cinders eyes closed as her breath got shorter. Still so much more to do.

Perhaps the next time around.

* * *

The world changed and now Cinder was surrounded by warriors. The thrill of battle soared in her heart and she let out a roar that was echoed by her fellow kinsman. Those who followed her and those who believed in her. Those who believed in the legend of Siegrie. The woman who had united the nine villages of Valeria, she who had brought rain when there had once been drought. The Warrior of Fall.

And soon to be the Maiden that ended the threat of Salem forever. Grimslayer... had a nice ring to it.

 _Arrogance is not an attractive trait Sie_

"Don't worry I have other traits," she said. "Besides I've earned the right to be arrogant."

She heard an amused chuckle in her head.

 _We'll see._

Laughing, she raised her great sword high and charged forward into the fray of oncoming Grimm. Beowulf's howled as she cleaved them in two with a single swing. Hurricanes flew her into the sky and she clipped their wings with frost causing them to slam into the Earth.

She was in her element, unbeatable and untouchable in a tide of glorious battle. Her friends and comrades fighting beside her, what could be better than that? Siegrie hit the ground hard in front a group of spearmen who were slowly being backed into a wall by growling Ursas.

Shooting them a grin, Cin saw their fear melt away and their resolve harden. They cheered her arrival and charged with her into the fray driving the Grimm back into the sludge from whence they had been birthed.

Standing on the banks on the river death, she panted, taking a moment to catch her breath. Then she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck and she turned, looking up the cliff and saw her.

Salem stood, adorned in her black dress like this was any other day. There was no armour, no weapons. She didn't need them. It was just her and her legion of death. Her blood red eyes gazed almost lazily across the battlefield, amused that humans had come to her realm to face her.

And then their eyes met, glowing gold against an inhuman Scarlet. Cin gripped her sword and tensed, ready for what came next. Salem just smiled, and it was only then that the warrior Maiden noticed the river of Grimm had washed up her ankles.

The tar of Grimm yanked her back, pulled her off her feet as she yelled in protest. Her sword was thrown from grasp, swallowed into the blackness and the tar crawled up past her knees. Siegrie tried to pull herself out but scratched rocks were all that she gained.

With a growl of fury, she pushed fire through her hands to burn herself free if need be, but black tendrils shot from the river, enveloping her hands, yanking and pulling her until she was completely submerged beneath the tar.

Sound vanished, like the battle was on the other side of the world, not a few feet above her. The cries of her warriors who had seen her swallowed, the clash of sword, the howl of the wolves, all gone. Even Fall seemed far away, shouting almost inaudibly behind blackened glass.

Light barely penetrated and what little there was diminishing still. Only the bloodily sky was visible darkened like a wound that hadn't healed. It smelt like diseased rotting meat left out in the sun for the flies and vultures. Thicker and colder than Cin thought liquid could be, it congealed and pulled her deeper, painting her skin and ashy blonde hair black as if to use her for more Grimm creations.

And when her lungs started to burn and, despite everything screaming in her mind not to, she finally opened her mouth, the taste was the worst part of all.

But she only knew it for a moment.

* * *

"They're calling it the Great War," Ty Lee told her as she began to prepare the tea. "I heard some of the servants talking about it."

Cinder didn't have to look to know that. As her hand maiden, Ty was dutiful in all aspects including timing. Cinder enjoyed her afternoon tea. It was... calming and Ty always made her tea at this time because of that. It was her job to do more than simply serve her masters needs but to anticipate them.

She would drink Ty's tea and simply enjoy the view from her tower. It was a small pleasure and a childish one, to observe a homeland she had never really know. To wonder what the people coming and going from the castle were here for. They looked so small from up here. Sometimes she could pretend to be one of them and imagined a life not bound by duty.

Noroi turned away from the window. As expected, the Ty was preparing the tea, setting out the teacups and saucers, before beginning to brew the tea leaves. The smell of Jasmine filled the room, her favourite, and she smiled a small rare smile.

Pushing down the voice in her head, she ignored the subtle undertone of something else in the leaves.

"It was one of the biggest conflicts in centuries. Perhaps the name is appropriate."

"I don't think that's why they are calling it that, my lady."

"Perhaps not," she said. "But as long as they remember it, they can call it what they like."

"Of course, my lady..." Ty hesitated. "That's not all I heard..."

"Oh?"

"They were talking about you again."

"They're scared," she said dismissively, trying to soothe her hand Maidens worries. It didn't work.

"But why? You're on their side. You-"

"Ty, I slaughtered an army that took two Kingdoms years to muster and it was easy. They don't care what I will do. They care what I could do."

She faltered remembering the day she tried to forget. The day she had walked back towards her king with crimson footprints. She had worn blood like a cloak and not a drop of it had been her own.

She remembered the states of those assembled and how the King had been unable to meet her gaze as she bowed. Guilt etched on his face from what he had made of her. The girl he had a plucked from an orphanage, so he could end a war. No one had said anything. Even the voices in her head had been silent that day.

No looked at her the same way after that day. Only Ty had remained by her side and even she had been silently sobbing when bathing her. It had taken three basins of water before the red had faded from her skin.

"King Ozymandias knows you," Ty said. "He-"

"-Must do what's best for the Kingdom," Noroi cut her off before it became treason. "It's what we all have to do. If staying in this tower helps his rule, then I shall stay."

"And if he wants more."

"... Then I'll do that as well."

A deathly silence hung in the air between as Noroi gazed at her handmaiden, the only person in a world of warriors, nobles and Kings that could dare meet her eyes. They were eyes that made Noroi want to leave this tower, to vanish into the world she had saved and for once in her life forsake her duty.

The Fall Maiden looked away sadly and pretended not hear Ty sniff.

"Of course, my lady. Then I shall serve your needs. Your tea is ready."

Cinder looked back to see that two cups had been set out for them at her table, both filled. She paused wondering if she should send Ty away before crossing the room and sitting down. Her eyes widened as she saw Ty Lee also reach for a cup, but her handmaidens eyes were set.

They drank in silence, not needing to say anything more. Almost immediately, she began to feel tired and she could see her hand Maidens eyes start to droop but never losing their strength even for a moment. Only when the cup started to slip from her fingers did Cinder move, catching her hand Maiden before she could fall from the chair.

She lifted her easily, even in her drowsy state and laid the small girl across her own bed. Her breathing was light and shallow. It wouldn't be long now. The poison Ty Lee had chosen was fast acting and painless. Noroi wondered briefly where she had gotten it but supposed it didn't really matter.

This was no betrayal, quite the opposite and Ty Lee was no assassin. If she had been, she would have known she would have needed double the dose to get through Cinders aura. Better this way though, to die believing she had saved Cinder from a worse fate.

Content if not happy. Noroi knew she wouldn't have been able to talk Ty down and the King might have been pressured into a harsher death for the hand maiden. Maybe Ty would have even shared her fate and whatever death the nobles had planned for her. The King wasn't a cruel man, but he would do what was necessary.

Noroi would have to die and it would have to be public. A good will gestured to Atlas and Mistral as well as sign that he was strong. The king had to be seen as powerful, more powerful than her.

How would they do it? Hanging, burning, the axe? Would they parade her through the streets to pelt her with fruit and show they had nothing to fear from her. Best Ty be spared from all that. Cinder didn't think she could bare it if Ty had to go through that with her.

A sad smile on her face, she stroked the still form of her only friend as she lay dying on her bed. Always trying to serve her...

Making up her mind, she rose from the bed and crossed back over to the tea pot. She poured another cup and drained without pause. Then another, then another. She swayed slightly, her head hazy now as she poured a final cup. Shakily she brought it to her lips and drank.

She walked back to the bed, stumbling slightly and her vision starting to darken. Lying down next to Ty, Noroi closer her eyes and extinguished her aura. For the first time since the desert, she felt peaceful.

Noroi had lived her entire life in the service of others. She had trained, fought and killed for her King. She had been beyond savage, her power merciless and her axes had bathed her in the blood of soldiers just following orders. It had been her duty, not a choice.

Her death would be her own.

* * *

Cinder awoke too weak to move. Her arms hung limply, and she only stood because of small restraints holding her to the metal coffin. The glass panel in front of her showed her nothing. Was that because nothing was there or was she simply too weak to comprehend. She was so weak, not quite whole but yearning to be.

She pushed down inside herself, searching for answers. Fall appeared in her mind, speaking frantically, panic etched on her face, but no sound emerged from her. And then she was pulled away and she vanished, leaving Amber feeling more alone than ever before. A connection snatched from her.

A girl screamed but Cinder barely heard it. It was so far away or was it her that was far away? Drifting in a metal box so far from home.

Something punched her chest and the glass shattered. Amber looked down to see black obsidian protruding from her. She looked up to see the archer from the road, staring at her with Grimm satisfaction on her face. She looked down once more at the black stick.

Arrow, she thought.

And then finally her torment ceased.

* * *

Death. So much death. Cinder had thought she had known death or at least close to it. Beacon had left her deformed and wishing for it during her treatments. Beneath Haven she had almost succumb to its embrace as she lay broken in the darkness. Death had come to claim, and she always pushed it away.

Tonight, was different. Death took her many times in such variety that she had never considered. She'd drowned, bled out, been stabbed and poisoned. Fighting Death, accepting Death, unaware of Death and ready for Death. Conscious and yet not as she transitioned between memories that were now hers forever.

Fear gripped Cinder as she realised how little of her would matter should she die tomorrow. She didn't want or need people to mourn her but to slip through the cracks of history so without consequence... That wasn't her destiny, she wouldn't allow it.

The haze began to wash over Cinder once more mixed with confusion. She had witnessed the deaths of several Maidens but all in order. Amber was the last, what else could be shown to her?

There wasn't-

* * *

Numbness filled her. An emptiness so encompassing that not even the pain in her ankle could penetrate it. It was agony but what did matter. Most of her body hurt but nothing was of consequence as she knelt, unable to stand, staring at the ground one thought running through her defeated mind.

She had failed.

The CTT has fallen. Everything she could have prevented had she been stronger or less selfishly. Now the tower had fallen, and a kingdom lay in ruin. No one was coming to save her, and Cinder didn't know if there was anything left to save. What use was the unbeatable after they were beaten.

Footsteps walked around her, glass heels clicking on stone, mocking her in their casualness. She wasn't even worth killing outright, though she knew that soon would come. She almost welcomed it.

"It's unfortunate you were promised power that was never truly yours."

Cinder looked up and saw... herself. Walking as she had been, whole, beautiful and strong. The ghost of her past smiled down at her, smug and cruel unaware of what was about to happen to her and how soon her victory would be snatched from her.

"But take comfort in knowing I will use it in ways you would never have imagined."

Pyrrha stared up at the woman who was going to kill her. The woman who had taken everything from her without even meaning to. Her life, her morals, her future all had been trampled under this woman's foot without a passing glance.

The only way she had been able to delay her was an amusement. Had the woman wanted to, Pyrrha wouldn't have made it through the door. This wasn't a fight to her, this was a game.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

She didn't know why she said it but part of her did wonder. Could this woman have the same feelings that she once had. A deluded and oh so mistaken sense of self-importance that the world had plans for her just because she had won a few tournaments.

But that was before everything. Before she had killed Penny, before she had let down Professor Ozpin and failed Remnant. Everything that was happening was her fault. It wasn't destiny, it was her weakness.

"Yes."

Cinder barely had time to hear the softly uttered word before the arrow punched through her chest and tore into her heart. Pain became her world but the blood flooding her throat prevented any noise aside from strangled gasps and a struggle for air.

Her body slumped forward as it failed but she a hand caught her in place. There was a flash of heat and then there was nothing at all.

* * *

Cinder awoke with a scream and her world shattered. Memories of pain, grief, regret and fury filled her, from lives she knew despite not living them. On pure instinct, she pulled the dust from the air and hardened them into obsidian shards.

Her aura broke from the strain of her semblance and she shuddered into silence onto the bed. Her newly formed projectiles fell harmlessly to the ground. Breathing heavily, she felt tears in her eyes and angrily pushed them away.

Cinder could hear murmurings in her head. Whatever Fall has done to her had left her open the Maidens but already she could feel the walls coming down once more. Since Fall had appeared, Cinder had been happy to block them out but now, she was angry.

She dove down deep into her subconscious and pushed through the walls. She felt a rise of panic that wasn't her and the call to come back but she ignored it. She searched through the Fall Maiden subconscious, probing for the final presence she had felt.

And then she appeared atop Beacons tower once more. The moon hung broken in the night sky and below them, numerous fires lightly glowed orange. Ozpins office was broken apart, gears and rubble scattered across the floor. There was no one to be seen, but she was here. Cinder could feel it.

"Come out."

The air shimmered with heat and then there Pyrrha stood in the centre of the carnage. She didn't attack like Amber had, in fact her weapons were nowhere to be seen. There didn't seem to be any fight left in her at all and here she remained, trapped in her final failure.

"Well hello again," Cinder said stepping forward with a smile. "Miss Nikos wasn't it?"

"Please just go," Pyrrha said, taking a step backward. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Would you prefer to do this another time? Perhaps when I'm asleep and don't know you're there?" There was the barest change in Pyrrha's face, but Cinder snarled none the less. "It was you!"

There was a shimmer in the air and suddenly Fall appeared between them. It wasn't like when she had appeared between her and Amber. Falls attention was entirely on her, like a she lion, protecting its cubs.

"Cinder enough, you heard her. What you just went through was my idea, not hers. We can talk about it elsewhere."

Cinder felt a tug and the landscape began to fade but she fought it, pushing back the pull away and the world focused once. She shook her head, surprised by the effort it had taken but undeterred.

"You just made me die all night! I'm not just going be pulled away by you." Cinder glared last Fall. "How are you even here? I took Ambers power before the transfer could finish."

"Nothing about are situation is conventional," Fall answered when Pyrrha didn't. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand. "Whatever they were trying worked enough to bring her to us once she died."

Behind Fall, the young girl flinched at the word for only Cinder to see. Fall was too focused on Cinder to notice.

"You've been through a difficult night Cinder, perhaps-"

"You put me through a difficult night," she snapped back. "You're trying to manipulate me and-"

"I was trying to give you perspective Cinder. You can go after Salem alone. There's even a chance you'll win and defeat all those you consider your enemies. But the only thing you can really rely on in life is that's it will end. How it ends is up to you."

"You've been hiding from your pain for too long Cinder. I can't make you face it, but I can show you the pain of others. Pain that you have caused in some cases."

"You took everything from me." Pyrrha's voice was barely more than a whisper. "You made me kill someone. You took my duty away. My future, my... everything. Even now I'm dead I had to watch you try and kill my friends. All I can hold onto is that they were stronger than I was."

At her final words, there was the barest spark of pride in her emerald eyes, the only time they weren't dull and despondent.

"I want you to know something," Cinder said softly. "And I want you to hear it here, in a place where I can't lie, from the bottom of my heart. I don't care that you're dead."

"Cinder-" Fall began but Cinder pushed through.

"Your death meant nothing to me. I honestly hadn't thought about you until Haven. You were simply in my way. So, I removed you." She smiled. "It truest wasn't personal."

There was a flash of light and Pyrrha vanished, fleeing deeper into the Fall Maiden spirit. Fall made a step towards where she had been, but before she could, the landscape shifted, shimmering into her fields. Sighing, she turned back to Cinder with fire in her eyes.

"What was the point in that? Are you truly so insecure that you need-"

"I'll help you."

The look on Falls face almost made saying the words palatable. Almost. It still was utter bitterness for Cinder to say but Cinder knew she was right. If she tried to fight Salem alone, she would lose. Siegrie had tried to face her and from the moments that Cinder had lived, she had been as strong as Cinder was. She had an army.

Salem had destroyed them effortlessly. Cinder needed help. She needed information. People who had fought Salem before. Skilled aura users and more than that... she needed the silver eyes. Salem wanted Ruby and she wanted her alive. Cinder needed to learn why.

The nagging doubt remained in her mind as revenge seemed less important. How much of this change was her? How much was Falls whispers and machinations? Did it even matter, another part of her wondered if that even mattered as long as she killed Salem.

"And Ruby? Ozpin, Qrow... you'll let it go?"

"For now. Once we're done though. And then who can say?"

The two Maidens stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. And then Fall smiled and offered her hand.

"And then who can say. After all, victory could be a very long time away."


	6. Chapter 5 - Chores

Rumours were circling the small sleepy town of Pelion's. Rumours of a witch.

It was a very imaginative town. Very little happened there, and few people ever visited or stayed long. Why would they? Mistral was only a day's journey away and the town had little to offer off its own merit. This meant that the children of Pelion had very little to do on a day to day basis. There was one small school for them and even that was only open three times a week.

So, when a young woman had been found washed up on the river, with a missing eye and missing arm, well, speculation ran wild. Perhaps she was a huntress who had barely survived an encounter with a dangerous new Grimm that had left her half death. A few days later they were adamant she was White Fang member who had sacrificed her own body to hide her traits and escape.

Their teacher told them they were being ridiculous and insensitive. The young woman was a victim and should be treated with respect and privacy. The next day, they had decided she was a Witch of the Wilds. It was also decided that talk was getting them nowhere and that a few of them needed to get a closer look.

Which was why Kafe, Mavros and Tourkouaz were currently hiding in the woods behind Kiron's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious witch.

Kafe fidgeted, lying on the ground in a bush, and pushed up his round glasses on his nose. Then he wriggled again. Above him sitting on a branch and hiding behind some leaves, Tourkouaz snorted.

"Stop fidgeting Kafe," she said. "You'll give us away."

"I can't help it," he complained. "The leaves keep poking me."

"Better that than Kiron noticing us. Remember last time..."

"Both of you be quiet," Mavros muttered, pushing her dark fringe out of her face. "I think I see her."

The three teens all stretched to see the front door of Kiron's house opened and a young woman stepped out onto the porch with a broom in hand. From the way she stood, they couldn't tell if her arm was missing or get a good look at her face.

"Is that her?"

"Well it ain't Master Kiron."

"She looks so normal."

It was true. Dressed in black trousers and a dark red long-sleeved shirt, she looked a little drab but hardly a witch. Even her hair looked normal, a loose ponytail that barley reached her shoulders. For the three excitable teens, it was quite the disappointment.

"She's just sweeping..." Kafe whispered.

"Well at least she has a broom. Maybe she's getting ready to fly!"

"She's literally just sweeping Tourk."

"You have no imagination."

The woman turned to reach another part of the porch and all three gasped. It wasn't that there was anything particularly striking, simply the absence of an arm and the shirt sleeve pinned out of the way. A fabric matching the shirt covered her eye but even at their distance, they could see how the skin around in was different from the rest.

Suddenly the woman stiffened as though she had heard something and for a panicked moment, they thought they had been caught. But the woman turned back to the house and walked towards it, leaving the broom leaning against the wall.

And then she simply vanished.

"Where did she go?"

"Is she invisible?"

"I knew it," Mavros hissed. "She's a damn witch."

"A witch," said an amused voice and Kafe felt a booted foot press down on his back. "Is that what you think I am?"

A very uncharacteristic squeal erupted from Mavros mouths and Tourk fell out of her tree in shock. Kafe just froze, though he doubted he would have been able to move from under the strong boots, even if he had been brave enough to try. He wondered briefly if his friends would be able to help him. Judging from the fact they were scrambling to their feet and running away, it seemed unlikely.

"No, I'm not a witch", the woman continued, the fleeing children of no concern to her. "But I've met a witch and I've met wizards. Believe me, I'm much worse."

There was a long pause as Kafe panted in the dirt, life flashing before his eyes. And then the woman spoke again, as though talking to someone. He couldn't see anyone else but that didn't mean no one was there.

"Oh fine. It's not like I was going to anything." The pressure was lifted and Kafe rolled over looking up to see an amused face, smiling down at him. "Just a little bit of fun."

The woman's leaned down closer to him and now the smile on her face didn't reach her eyes. They were simply cold and dangerous.

"You should be more careful boy," she whispered. "Next time someone is spying on me, I might not be in such a good mood."

She leaned closer and for a moment, Kafe was sure his heart stopped beating. And then she straightened up and was walking towards the house. There was a second's hesitation as he realised he was alive and then the young boy was chasing after his friends as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

 _He was fifteen Cinder_

Falls tone was disapproving but not overly angry. Cinder found it hard to care, the children already forgotten, as she held out her hand and clenched her fist. Her golden aura sparked and shimmered warningly but maintained itself even after her burst of speed. A grin spread across her face. She was getting stronger.

"How was I to know? Could have been anyone," She replied. "Besides, fifteen-year olds can be dangerous."

Fall sighed but said nothing more. A moment later, Cinder realised why as she found Kiron standing on the porch, her lips pursed and leaning on her curved cane. Wonderful, more judgement but even that could do little to dampen her good mood though doubtless she would try.

"You had trespassers," Cinder said, dryly. "Don't worry, I drove them off."

"Wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last," Kiron muttered. "They're harmless, best to just leave them to it."

"Well I like my privacy."

 _Yes, your dramatic speech about witches and wizards proved that. I applaud your subtly_

Cinder frowned at Ambers voice. It was getting more common now, speaking almost as much as Fall though less helpful and more irritating. Mostly she just sarcastically sniped criticism and made Cinders life more difficult.

Ignoring Amber was difficult, and Cinder found Kiron was frowning at her. She had to start working on hiding her reaction since she wasn't getting rid of them. Trying to explain her loss of focus would be more suspicious, so Cinder just smiled and reached past Kiron to pick up the broom.

"Leave that," Kiron said. "Since you care so much about my well-being and privacy, I have something else you do. More useful than sweeping a porch."

Without waiting for an answer, Kiron hobbled off around the side of house. Cinder hesitated and then followed, a mix of curiosity and not wanting to push her luck. She was recovering, but she wasn't ready to leave yet. She needed to remain in this old hags' good graces for a little while longer.

* * *

Ever since the night she had made her deal with Fall, Cinders life had gotten busier. Having been woken up by her screaming, Kiron had found Cinders floor littered with glass shards. That (or perhaps she was just irritated by it) had convinced Kiron that Cinder was strong enough to not lie in bed all day.

And that meant she was strong enough to work.

She had refused at first. Pride was one of the few things she had left and the idea of completing a list of jobs like she was four again was demeaning. However, the idea of remaining an invalid in bed was even less appealing so, reluctantly, she had acquiesced.

So far it had been fairly simple. Sweeping mostly, occasionally peeling vegetables and washing her own dishes. It had a long time since she had to work like this. It must have been before Emerald, she mused, the younger girl taking over that work when they travelled. Cooking and cleaning while on the road. She had been very helpful like that. In Salem's realm, she wasn't sure who maintained the palace.

Food had appeared as she wanted, left on trays and for her to take as she pleased. Her clothes had always been waiting for her at the end of her bed, freshly washed and folded, though smelling of nothing. It didn't matter where she discarded used clothes or dishes. By next Cinder looked, they were gone.

She hadn't ever spoken to Salem about it, never speaking more than needed. Never discussed the matter with her subordinates or even Hazel. No one really wanted to talk about it, she mused. Much about what they did had been left unsaid, it was easier that way.

In any case, she had to work now. She accepted Falls attempts to appease her, saying that it was muscle and endurance training, that it would make her stronger. Amber had said little on the subject, apart from the occasion compliment at her technique and what a thorough serving girl she would make.

At nights, Cinder planned her next moves. She had found that if she didn't fight the attempts at contact, they didn't tend to drain her and after, the Maidens were more likely to leave her alone to rest. It was a give and take and a hard one to balance for her.

 _Only because you seek a fight where there doesn't need to be one._

Her lips pursed in irritation.

 ** _What no clever metaphor?_**

 _It's easier to sail down the river than up it._

The reply came without missing a beat and Cinder could feel the smugness rather than hear it. There was also slight amusement from elsewhere in the connection, probably Amber or one of the others.

She hated most of all she could do nothing about that. It exacerbated her feelings of weakness, taking her back to when-

The memory was shut down before even a thread of a connection to be made. That life was no more hers than the memories of Fall and she had even less use of it.

"You've got that look again."

Kiron's words pulled her back to reality and she blinked suddenly aware of how unfocused her eyes had become. She swallowed a dry mouth and coughed to cover it. Damn it. They had to stop distracting her lest Kiron get suspicious.

"What look?"

"That glare you get. Like you just discovered a splinter in your finger. I often see you wearing it if you aren't focusing on something."

"Really," she muttered back. "I considered myself a fountain of optimism."

A slight hmm was the only reply Kiron gave and Cinder was fine with that. Too much digging would lead to questions that Cinder couldn't answer easily. For now, it was best to simply accept the luck of being healed by an old loner of a woman and try to ignore the shame of having to skulk around and hide.

As they walked further from the house they eventually came to a small clearing in the woods. The ground was soft dirt, dew turning it slick but still it was clear that it had been arranged with three chalk circles, faded with time marked on the ground.

Off to the side stood a stable with a surprising beautiful looking chestnut horse grazing inside. It was old, long past its prime but still strong in its maturity. Cinder turned away from the beast as she felt a pang of love that wasn't hers. She guessed it was probably Amber.

Fixing her gaze back on the circles she furrowed her brow as she tried to work out what they were for. She knew what they were but couldn't place it. The circles were placed inside of each other getting smaller until the third was barely more than a meter in diameter. If you stood inside it, only skilled fighter would be able to maintain a guard with such limited space...

"Training circles," she said suddenly. "These are training circles."

"Yes," Kiron replied. "I take it you've used them before. Did your master use them with you?"

No Salem hadn't but she knew them regardless. Young fighters would start in the outer centre where they were freer to move and dodge but as they progressed in training, their arena would shrink forcing them to improve their defensive. The stray train of thought connected to another and Cinder smiled in amusement.

"Those children called you ''Master Kiron'. And now you show me a training circle. You're a teacher."

"I was," Kiron said almost defensively. "But not anymore."

Too old probably she thought briefly. Actually, no, the woman still had a deceptive amount of strength, more than enough to deal with the labours of teaching. The chalk marks were only lightly faded, and the children still referred to her as Master. That meant it had likely only been a recent change, relatively.

Cinders gaze scanned over Kiron looking for the breaking point. She tried to recall all that the old woman had let slip about herself. Then she remembered the missing photos and smiled. Ahh a prized student and granddaughter killed during the Fall. Such a tragic loss no doubt soured the pleasures of teaching.

"But if you aren't a teacher what are we doing here?" A thought occurred to her and she scowled. "And I will not be cleaning out the horse."

There was a snort of amusement from Kiron's echoed by Amber inside her mind. Immediately, a memory of cleaning out her horse was prodded towards Cinder claiming itself as hers now. An image of slipping in the muck in front of her friends as she tried to dismount became part of her life. The feel of muck on her shirt and chin. Peanuts muzzle playfully pushing at her hair and Lily's laughter filled concern. Now it was hers and Amber's slight embarrassment was Cinders burning humiliation.

"Not you can leave the horse," Kiron said, ignoring or not noticing her sudden anger. "I'd like you to organise the shed. It's in quite a state."

"And you expect me to clean up after you and your students," she sneered.

"Not expect, I'm asking," Kiron replied, confused by Cinders sudden turn of temperament. "If you're strong enough."

If the words had meant to soothe her, they had the opposite effect. The implication of weakness was like oil to the flame and she glared furiously. Faintly, she could feel Falls reproach of Amber for pushing her, but it seemed a faraway thing.

"Do you want to see how strong I am?"

"There's no need to get angry."

The words were echoed by Fall but more desperately.

"If I'm angry then it's your fault," she snapped not really sure which one she addressed and not caring. She took a step towards Kiron but felt a wave of force hit her.

It struck her full body all at once, staggering her since she wasn't expecting it. Reflexively she raised her aura and caught the second hit. This one she did see, a red glow of aura pushing out from Kiron, a defence more out of instinct than malicious. Then the third wave hit like a shockwave. The force itself was strong but that wasn't was sent Cinder to her knees. Instead it was the stabbing pain in her side that lanced through and tore a scream of pain from her.

Almost immediately, she felt Kiron's arms steady her and she tried to push her away. But the last blast combined with the pain had shattered her own weakened aura once more, taking her strength with it. She could do nothing to stop Kiron's hand move up her side, inspecting the flesh for damage.

"Ahh of course I should have known," From her triumphant tone, it seemed Cinders discomfort was forgotten. "With your injuries it was bound to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your ribs have healed wrong. It happens sometimes with strong aura. If a bone is not set properly then the aura fuses it back together in the wrong place."

Vaguely, Cinder could remember pushing her ribs back into her chest at the bottom of that shaft and the smell of burnt flesh as she seared it shut.

"How do I fix it?" She snapped.

And then her world went black from the pain as Kiron struck her ribs.

* * *

 _"I told you," her master's voice snapped in annoyance. "No semblance usage for this training. You're becoming too reliant on it."_

 _"But Master Kiron-" she began to protest but Kiron had already struck. Reflexively she raised her hadn't to deflect the blow, but Kiron's cane of wood and rope passed through easily. The rope wrapped around her leg and she barely had time to reflect on her upcoming loss of dignity before she was pulled off her feet and into the mud._

 _Groaning she rolled over, her red hair staining brown with mud and looked up into Kiron's. The woman stood her weapon a cane once more and her face softer._

 _"What happens when the next person attacks you without metal. A semblance is an additional weapon to be wielded not a crutch."_

* * *

Cinder came too after only a few moments, so soon that she would have caught herself had the pain been any less. It wasn't a new pain more the remembrance of pain already there. It was a white flash in the dark and she gasped the pain of her broken ribs.

Dimly she was aware that Kiron had stopped her hitting the ground, but gratitude was far from her mind. Instead she glared from the pain and spat out her ire.

"No one... touches me." Cinder coughed into her sleeve, speckling it with blood and diminishing any threat she tried to push into it. "No one."

"Someone obviously did," Kiron said blithely. "Lest I wouldn't have to."

Without a retort, Cinder pushed herself free of the loose support and onto her feet. Grimacing she pressed her hand to wound and closed her eyes as she tried to drown it out with will.

 _You're holding your aura back from it_

It wasn't a question.

 ** _What aura?_** She thought bitterly. **_If I force it, like as not I'll need my ribs broken again in a month._**

 _Likely so. While you sleep I'll restrain the healing your aura provides to prevent this_.

You can do that?

There was no reply of thoughts or words, only a feeling. It was like Cinder could see Falls amused smile at her question. For the first time, Cinder pondered if the memories of the Fall Maidens held aura techniques and abilities lost to the modern world. Things she could use.

Fall had told her that she hadn't scratched the surface of the Maidens powers and while that avenue of power was denied to her now, there was more than one way to skin a cat. No doubt Fall could sense her thought process but didn't offer any opinion. Still it wasn't a no and Cinder could feel the absence of the others as they were pushed back from her.

Looking back, Cinder saw that Kiron was shuffling her house leaving Cinder alone. That suited her fine. It wasn't like she would back even with her exacerbated injury. Cinder took a step towards the house but then paused, looked back towards the shed and frowned. The vision she had experience was already beginning to fade into a dream.

 ** _What was that memory?_**

 _What memory?_

Cinder smirked and began to walk towards the shed. The pain made her limp she tried to shift weight off her injured side, but she forced her way on.

 ** _A word of advice, if you're going to lie, lie. Denying existence to something that clearly does draws more attention to it_**.

Slowly she continued her walk shutting herself from Falls delayed protest as she did. It wasn't just curiosity, something drew Cinder to the shed, familiarity from a place she had never been. Fall was silent in her mind which was strange. Did she truly want to prevent Cinder seeing what was inside?

As she reached the door, she felt a harsh slamming force against her mind. It cried out in protest, but Cinders walls remained standing and though it hurt, she remained in her conviction. Then the presence was gone or as gone as it could be. The Maiden connection between them all prevented any true severing and if Cinder had wanted she would have eventually followed that thread back to the source.

But of course, there was no need. She already knew who it was.

Pushing open the door, the smell of dust and disuse filled Cinders senses, but her attention was more focused on what was stored here rather than the lack of care currently given to them. Weapons and lots of them.

Mostly they looked like practise and training blades more likely to bruise than cut or stab. Her glance lingered on an old wooden bow and felt a pang of pain over loss of ability. Absentmindedly she picked up a short sword, but it was a heavy dull thing and soon she tossed it aside.

The place was disorganised, but Cinder soon found that everything was in relatively good condition. There was little rust on anything and the few real weapons she found where still sharp. It was strange how the occasional weapon would bring memories to her.

A pair of hand axes brought to her nose the smell of blood and sand. A long whip brought a smile to her lips at the idea of tripping a friend into another. Even a wooden staff made her think of Amber even if it lacked the Dust to bring it to life. But none of the weapons felt comfortable in her hand.

No, they were merely crude versions of weapons she and wielded in other lives. They weren't those weapons and beyond a memory of something better, Cinder had no connection to them. But there was something that had drawn her here. Something that she hadn't wanted Cinder to see.

 _Cinder leave it be_

She ignored Falls warning. If the Maiden wanted to stop her, she could have tried far harder than that. Asking for her to stop wasn't for Cinders benefit. It was more so that she could say she tried but Cinder sensed Fall wanted this as much as she did.

At the end of the shed, pushed against a wall and covered with a sheet was a chest. It was the only locked thing in here, which when thinking about it seemed criminally irresponsible. Cinder smiled as she ran her finger over the lock before pulling down hard and breaking the latch.

Lifting the lid, Cinder blinked in surprise at what she found. Trophies and medals had been harshly thrown in with no thought to preserving the ornate gold. There were a few bronzes and few silvers, but they seemed older. The newer victories marked the owner a champion.

Pushing aside the crumpled paper that marked the champions fourth tournament victory, Cinder felt her fingers touch cold metal. This was different from the others and she sensed immediately this wasn't a medal or trophy.

It was a shield, probably her first proper one judging by its simple patterned design. It was a little dented and battered but still Cinders felt familiarity as she handled the shield almost gently. Then there was a dull thud as Pyrrha's pushed against her.

 _Haven't you taken enough from me?_

"Isn't it strange?" Cinder said out loud, posing her own question in its place. "Of all the places I could have ended up, I end up in the care of your grandmother and teacher. Such a happy coincidence."

Pyrrha didn't reply already vanishing into the recesses of the Maidens powers to seek comfort among that sorority. Cinder glared at that hating how little effect she had on the girl. It wasn't fair that she could so easily hide from the cruelty of life.

 _That tends to happen when one dies_

 ** _She sought her own death. I'd let her go._** Cinder paused. **You wanted me to see this and know the connection. Why?**

 _Because like you Cinder, I don't believe in chance or coincidence_.

And with that Fall withdrew, fading from Cinders awareness like a scent on the wind. But as Cinder turned back to the shed, intending to make her way back to Kiron's home, she shivered as she felt one final whisper.

 _I believe in destiny_


	7. Chapter 6 - Pelion

The road bumped along beneath Cinder and she very quickly determining that she didn't like travelling by horse. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad had she been on the beast alone but riding behind Kiron on the plodding chestnut was not pleasant. Stubbornness was the only reason that only she hadn't decided to walk alongside.

That and the slight suspicion she should conserve her strength lest it run our while in Pelion. Her aura might be stronger now, but should it break in town and should she be recognised, all it would take was a single knife... Knowing her luck, her life being ended by a farmer would humiliating but par for the course.

 _Pelion isn't a farm town_

Pyrrha's thought was quiet and sullen. The defence of others had been automatic but beneath it, Cinder sensed a slight resentment and acclimatised loneliness. She had spent a lot of her youth here and some had been her friends. At least at first, until she had grown strong and left them behind. Cinder couldn't understand why she would seek companionship in those lesser but then she had always been alone.

In any case, Cinder chose not to reply to the dead girl's rebuke. For whatever reason, Pyrrha had been speaking more in the past week, ever since Cinder had discovered the connection to her and Kiron. She suspected Falls influence but hadn't confronted her on it either.

The thought made her clench reflexively. She shouldn't have to do this anymore. She shouldn't have to constantly be holding back and hiding, skulking in the shadows. It had been different at Beacon. The plans had been in motion and she had merely been biding her time until she was ready.

This wasn't that. This was walking around like the world was made of broken glass. Constantly the Maidens prodded her, Fall would push her to Atlas and Ozpin. Amber would insult her undermine her and... She paused even now they were listening, a fact confirmed when she heard Fall sigh.

 _I've tried to get her to stop but you don't help matters and besides, Ambers feelings are hardly unjustified considering..._

 ** _Considering I killed her? She should have fought harder._**

 _It was more you're little green rat than you!_ Ambers thoughts cut in angrily. _Without her, I would have left you dead in ditch_.

Cinder tightened further at that. The idea that Emerald was... the girl was only anything more than an average cut purse because of Cinder. She was the one that taught her to right, to read, write and harness her potential.

But more than that, Cinder was affronted at the insult to Emerald. The girl was hers, she had made her and any insult to her was an insult to Cinder. She didn't say that of course, lest it be taken the wrong way, instead simply resorting to a petty insult.

 ** _Whore_**

 _Virgin_

 _Enough!_ Fall said in exasperation. _This is exhausting and helps no one._

Cinder didn't she agreed but said nothing as did Amber. Fall seem to take that as a victory, shallow as it was. For a few minutes they rode in silence once more though Cinder still didn't enjoy the experience. There was a reason humanity had advanced past them, she decided.

She almost felt Falls prod before Amber spoke reluctantly.

 _It's better when you're riding alone. You're in control, in sync with your horse and it's like you don't have to do anything, he just knows what you want and does it. It's comforting to have someone you so intrinsically, and you trust them._

"You've finally relaxed," Kiron said. It was timed so smoothly after Amber's speech that it almost sounded like the old woman had heard it. It made her shiver. "Though you're still scowling."

"You're not even looking at me."

"Doesn't matter, you're always scowling," The old woman cackled at that. She was in an annoyingly good mood and felt determined to share it. "Oh, please aren't you excited to be going somewhere again?"

"I'm not twelve."

Despite her muttering, Cinder did want to be in the town. The small house was becoming small and confining and Fall was insistent on them leaving soon. She wanted to find the wizard as she called him and begin their efforts against Salem. Some of the others thought she was being overly reckless while others agreed. So far, no consensus had been way but that neither here or there for Cinder. The decision was hers after all, not there's.

 _But you don't want to stay here long?_

Pyrrha's question was quiet almost a suggestion but Cinder just smiled.

 ** _Do you want me to leave?_**

 _I would prefer you leave my grandmother alone_

 ** _So that I can find the remains of, oh what were you called? Ahh yes, JNPR._**

Jaune seemed to handle himself against you last time

Cinder blinked, stunned into silence by Pyrrha's uncharacteristic show of spirit. The reply had been quiet as wind, but the tinge of pride had been unmistakable. Her silence only lasted a moment, but it was noticed. She knew they heard it. They thought she was weak.

 ** _He's only alive because I let him live._**

 _Perhaps_

Her calm acceptance only enraged her more.

 ** _His attempts were pathetic_**

 _He's come far_

 ** _He overextended himself and tripped!_**

 _His stance was always a little rough_

A loud whiny rang out into the woods startling Cinder back to her body. It was tense with anger and the horse must have sensed it, distressing the beast. If a horse could notice it, then no doubt Kiron had too. So, she forced herself to be calm, to be rational and store the anger for later where it would be useful.

She wouldn't be manipulated intentionally or not. She was in control. Pausing a moment to take a breath, she smiled and carefully honed a reply like a knifes edge.

 ** _Forgive me, I can frustrate quickly in my current condition. Of course, I don't plan to harm any of your friends. Fall and I have made our deal and intend to live up to my end, as long as it leads me to Salem. She is dangerous though, perhaps it would be best if I continued his training, seeing as you can't anymore._**

There was an empty silence in her mind and then Pyrrha's presence vanished from her conscious. A few moments later Amber followed after her leaving only Fall there. Once more, Cinder expected anger and once more, Fall only seem wearied.

 _Does it actually make you feel any better?_

 ** _Yes actually_**

 _For how long_

Cinder didn't answer that.

* * *

When they arrived in Pelion Cinder saw that a market was in full swing. It was a strange market both incredibly rural and fairly advanced. Across from the stand selling meat (some hanging and dried, others being cooked right there for the hungry) a stand selling dust and ammunition stood with great attendance. Next to a stall of fine, if simple charms and jewellery, someone was trying sell cheese and bread.

Cinder decided that the market was likely for travellers as much as locals. Kiron had mentioned that people rarely stayed here but it was still the last settlement for a few days hike outside of Mistral. Last minute stock ups were always needed for those going on a long journey and if one was foolish enough to journey between kingdoms, one was foolish enough to forget things.

Kiron had business to attend to and so had left Cinder to herself, telling her to meet her back the those in a few hours or she walk back alone. That sounded preferable to the horse ride back, but Cinder had agreed curtly and left.

As she strode through the town she kept her ears open, listening for any news that could benefit her. Any whispers about Haven or Atlas that would help plan her next move. But there was nothing from these simple folk that was useful. Some of the Branwen bandits' remnants were making people nervous and there was talk of trying to secure a huntsman to drive them off. It was unlikely there would be one spare in Cinders opinion.

Haven would be closed for the foreseeable future. Adam had been blamed for the attack on Haven and many seemed distrustful of the other Faunus who had currently taken up residence in the city, despite insistence from the council they had prevented the White Fang from destroying the tower. To the people Faunus were the White Fang and the White Fang were the Faunus.

After a short time, it became apparent that Cinder wasn't going to learn anything useful today. It had simply been too well covered up, just like Beacon before it. The shadow war of Ozpin and Salem had served her well when she had been a part of it, but from the outside it was remarkably inconvenient. Even the pitiful lion had been turned into a martyr for the council.

 _The old wizard was never one to waste an opportunity._

Cinder let out a hum of acknowledgement and decides to pull that bitter thread.

 ** _You don't like him, do you?_**

There was a pause as Fall considered her opinion of a man she had known in countless lives. In a rare instance, Cinder appreciated the forced honesty between them.

The wizard...Ozpin as you know him is not in a position I envy. Even as a Maiden we aren't really the same. I can advise you and help but I'm not making the decisions. He is one soul where we are many.

That's likely why I feel the way I do. Had it always just been me I could have accepted it. But instead I must watch as lives are taken and used up for his cause. He doesn't lie mostly because he doesn't have to, but he doesn't tell the truth, just what he needs.

There was a pause and it was like Fall was ensuring they were alone.

 _When he involved Pyrrha with that... machine -_ her fury was cold but simmering. _He didn't tell her enough. He didn't tell her about Salem or Relics. You had made him desperate Cinder but that doesn't excuse it. Pyrrha was a strong, kind and caring but I don't believe Ozpin chose her for those virtues._

 ** _Her potential?_**

Even Cinder had seen that once her training had been completed, Pyrrha's would have been a unique weapon and would have been able to defeat fighters stronger than her, purely down to her semblance. It would never have mattered against Cinder or even Hazel, but Tyrian would be suffered and his weapons useless. What she could have done with that power?

 _No, there were many strong fighters at Beacon. Maidens can be chosen up until their late twenties and yet Ozpin chose her a girl. He's done it before. To end the Great War, girls were selected at six and trained up until only one remained. By the time Noroi inherited, she was completely loyal to her Kingdom and her King. Salem did the same with you._

 _That's why he chose Pyrrha and gave her the information he did. Enough for her to how important it was. So that she couldn't say no. Maybe it was necessary, but that doesn't make it right. In the end Cinder, you only killed her. He ended her life._

 _So, no, I don't like Ozpin, not anymore. The old man, living alone in a cabin is long gone and what remains is a tired warrior, willing to do anything he believes he must for the good of the world. Countless Maidens have been changed and had their lives ruined by his schemes. Even that wasn't enough to and the Huntsman Academies train up those who have no idea what they are fighting._

 _Even I have been changed. The girl I was all those lives ago is gone. She would never have considered what I chose without hesitation._

 ** _And what's that._**

 _You. I want to help you Cinder but that's not why I do it. The things you've done that I force myself to look over for the sake of the world. If everything works out the way I hope, if we defeat Salem once and for all, you'll get the power you desire. It's not right, but it's necessary_.

* * *

The time passed, and the stalls began to dwindle a little. Still busy but it was more talk than business and Cinder found herself getting bored. Some of the Dust was interesting, less refined than what she had been using in Beacon. With the powers of the Maiden she hadn't needed it but now she not only lacked that but Salem's resources. Another thing she had lost and would have to do without.

She would need to find a new source of Dust for her quest, probably whatever she could get her hands on but for now, Cinder was simply hungry. It had been a long day and the journey had taken it out of her but even this simple task presented a problem for her. She didn't have any money.

There was a small tavern on the edge of the market and vague memories of Pyrrha time here told her it would do. Rustic but not a complete dive. Somewhere where she likely wouldn't be bothered.

 _You still need money_

That was Amber having returned to the forefront at some point from comforting Pyrrha. The young champion was back too, not talking but there. Cinder wasn't sure why she bothered but decided not to press her, too tired to start another fight. As part of that, she decided to answer Amber.

 ** _Patience_**

She moved her way through the crowd, looking around with her eyes while her head was kept forward, daring anyone to look at her for more than a second.

 ** _Coordination_**

Cinder grunted in irritation as an older man, overdressed for the market knocked into her. Glaring, he rounded on her, his eyes darting to her bandaged eye for a moment and she saw him try to decide if he should pity her or berate her. She met his gaze evenly then took a step forward. Deciding this insolent young girl wasn't worth the effort, he huffed angrily and stalked away. Cinder stared after him for a moment making sure he was gone before smiling and pocketing his lien.

 ** _And in a pinch, sleight of hand_**.

It was a pathetically pitiful victory really, he likely wouldn't notice it was gone until he got home, if he did at all. Still Cinder had needed a win, petty as it was. Smile on face she began her walk towards the tavern.

A prickle alertness rippled down her neck and made her shiver. It wasn't fear really but apprehension. Even a lioness could be hunted and if it was someone looking for her, Cinder wasn't confident in her bodies strength yet. Without breaking her stride that might betray her, she glanced around.

A group of swaggering thugs walked through the town and in that moment, Cinder relaxed. The swaggering gait, the loudness of their conversation so that all would hear and how much attention they demanded. Even if they were after her, which she severely doubted, they were no threat to her. These were practically children.

 _Not all, there are others here less conspicuous that those peacocks_

Cinder felt her eyes drawn elsewhere and discovered Fall was right. Even as the loud group shouted their way through the streets, there were some older men and woman, talking firmly with vendors and likely getting some rather good deals for their efforts. They were all dressed similarly, leathers of red and black and Cinder decided this must be the remnants of Ravens bandits that Kiron had told her about. Scattered now that Raven had vanished into the wind.

With a scoff, Cinder turned away already bored. They weren't here for a fight, that much was clear. They might be carrying weapons and making a show of it but even bandits had to spend the coin they stole. No this was likely a day of resupply and rejuvenation for the hard-working low lives.

So, as much as even a remnant of Branwen made her want to tear them apart, she ignored them and continued towards the tavern. Much to her own amusement, she walked past some of the children who had been spying on Kiron and shot a smile that showed teeth to the one that recognised her. The feeling she got, after she had passed, and they huddled in awe was petty, but welcome.

* * *

The tavern was much as Pyrrha's memories had remembered it being. She had been too young to drink of course but the small town was proud of its local celebrity and Cinder could remember feeling uncomfortable after she had been paraded for some of the older patrons. It had just been after her third championship title and her grandmother had been furious when-

Cinder shook her head angrily. No, not her grandmother. It wasn't her memory and that wasn't her. Breathing heavily, she pushed through the taverns door pushing down a headache and Falls attempts to say that denying the connection just made it worse. She didn't really care why it was happening, she just wanted it to stop and even Cinder knew there was a sure-fire way to delay unwanted memories.

Her eyes gazed over the spirits with some curiosity. She wasn't sure what to order. She had drunk wine before but that was mostly when having to meet associates when planning Vales downfall. Drinking for pleasure had never been one of her vices, Mercury hadn't liked the stuff either and Emerald just followed their example.

In the end she went for whiskey, without any real reason. The barkeep brought a bottle over, poured her a glass and very quickly decided conversation with her would be a poor idea. Instead he simply smiled weakly and hurried off to the other side of the bar leaving her alone. Good, that's all she really wanted anyway and even if true solitude was forever beyond her reach, this would suffice for now.

Sighing, Cinder held the glass out in front of her, staring at the amber liquid, before tossing it back and downing it in one gulp. Much to her pleasure it burned its way down her throat, filling her with a pleasant feeling of warmth that was almost familiar. Cinder let out a hum of approval, having not expected to enjoy it so.

With a glance she signalled for another, the man pouring and departing as quickly as possible. This glass, Cinder took more slowly, savouring the taste of its fire. It wouldn't do to drink too much, the idea of losing control of her body was intolerable to Cinder after her bedridden days but she trusted her aura not to let her get drunk.

 _Qrow was always the same_

Amber's thoughts were morose and seeped in their nostalgia.

"I don't want to talk about that," Cinder said, out loud but quietly. "You would be smarter to let me not think about them for a while."

We're already thinking about him, why do you think we picked that brand? It was his favourite...

 _She stood in front of the cabins fire place. The bottle rested loosely in his hand, a birthday gift from pupil to teacher. Pupil no longer, he'd been leaving soon. Cinder ran a hand down his face, stubble scratching her hand gently. His red eyes were filled with desire, but he turned them away and she could see the effort it cost him._

 _"We shouldn't do this kid. It ain't smart."_

 _"I'm not a child Qrow and I know what I want." She smiled. "And when have you ever been smart, bird brain."_

 _He let out a huff of laughter at her name for him but still didn't look at her. Amber felt her heart pound in her chest, terrified that he would leave her. Finally, he turned back to her, but took a drink before he did so, raising the bottle before he did so._

 _"Am, you deserve better than me. You-"_

 _She cut him with a finger to his lips lest rationality overtaken them and ruin this night for them both. Slowly but firmly she wrapped her hands around the bottle, their fingers brushing as she did so._

 _"Who else do I have but you Qrow?" The words sounded harsher than she meant them. "Always I must keep moving from one village to the next. I can't ever go home. What do I have to fear from you?_

 _She raised their hands and took a lot drink from the bottle feeling the fire burn through her and then she let it drop with a dull this. The liquid that remained splashed out over the floor and Amber could feel it soaking her feet._

 _And then Cinder leaned forward and kissed him._

The glass shattered in her hands as Cinder gasped and came back to herself. Her breathing was heavy, and her hands were trembling. Vaguely, she knew that the other patrons were staring at her, but they might have been miles away for the care she gave them.

 _No, you can't have that, it's mine_

Amber's thoughts were frantic with distress and shock. She hadn't even meant it, Cinder realised and with that realisation, anger surged forth like a war horse let loose. Feelings of loss and intimacy warred against her hatred of what was happening to her and even as she sensed Amber retreat and the others try to calm them, the door the tavern slammed open with a shout of amusement.

It was probably the only reason she didn't burn the whole place to the ground.

"Okay everyone listen up!" A man with sandy hair and broken tooth said loudly. One of the bandits. Clearly Cinder had misjudged them. "You folks don't have to worry your simple little heads. Everyone just needs to give us anything we want, and we'll be one our way."

Grinning his toothless from the man swanned around as the bandits with him spread out. One of the patrons shouted his defiance and got a butt of a rifle to his temple for the trouble. Most of the others capitulated wordlessly after that. In a way it was a good tactic, walk in without looking like a threat and let the stupid townsfolk hope on that belief until they were past any defences.

Hope was blinding like that. Hope was the belief that things would simply work out even if you did nothing at all. It was a child's belief, and Pelion was going to suffer for their naivety. Hope was fools and Cinder had never let herself rely on it. Hate was more proactive.

A taller muscular woman grinned as she strode in Cinders direction. She wasn't coming for her but would get there eventually. The woman shoved a man aside to grab at his companions wedding ring even as her other hand swiped out bottle to take a drink.

"Oh, quit your bubbling," she smirked. "The ale is piss poor anyway."

And then caught up in her own bluster and self-amusement, the woman almost walked right into Cinder as she stepped forward. The woman blinked in surprise before it morphed into a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"What you think you're doing?"

Cinder didn't bother to conceal the roll of her eyes at the woman's grammar. Well if she was smart she wouldn't be here. These people weren't worth her time or her words, so she said nothing and just stared humourless at her.

The woman shivered at the look but as she glanced at her companions who seemed to be watching the show. Their attention redoubled the woman's pride and she flexed as she tried to tower over Cinder.

"Look here lovely. You know who we are. We're Greynirs bandits, he's the man who killed Raven Branwen. If you're smart, you'll sit down, shut up, give us everything we want and maybe we won't hurt you."

Killed Raven. Cinder didn't even bother to rejoice. There wasn't a chance these imbeciles could have killed Raven. At best, they might be claiming credit for someone's else's deeds but even that Cinder doubted. So, she ignored every word the woman had said but before she could open her mouth to speak, Fall's warning thoughts arrowed towards her.

Cinder be careful. There's a lot of innocents here. They'll be hurt.

"You expect me to cower?"

She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the words had affronted her so much they had simply slipped out. It was absurd that Fall would even ask, and Cinder laughed at that. Belatedly, she realised how that might look to bandits but even as she saw the woman snarl and swing the bottle, Cinder decided she simply didn't care.

The bottle shattered against her bare face, and ale splattered across her face. The woman was right, it really was foul. Cinder sighed and deftly wiped it away. Maybe she should have moved but the effect had been too much to resist. The woman gaped at her even as the broken glass floated around Cinders head.

With a flick of her head, Cinder sent the glass flying and the speared the two bandits who went down with cries of pain. They hadn't even raised their auras in time and their mistake had cost them their miserable lives. Dead or dying judging from the blood and moans of pain leaving only the muscled woman standing.

Smiling, Cinder took a step towards the woman who paled and stumbled back.

"You know," Cinder began. "I have had a very bad year. I imagine you haven't ever worked hard in your pathetic miserable life, but I have." She spat the words out, like poison she had been holding for so long.

"I've planned, I've trained, and I worked. And at the moment I should have been rewarded for my efforts it was all snatched away. It should have been everything and instead... But I did it again, I sacrificed everything, and I endured pain you couldn't imagine. And once again it was all taken away."

At her words, the woman's courage broke and she turned to run only to find a bloody obsidian arrow pointed at her face. Cinder curled her finger and it moved closer to the woman's frozen pupil. She gasped as Cinder placed her arm on her shoulder to pull her into a whisper.

"I'm tired of being denied," she hissed. "I'm tired of having to hide and hold back. To deny myself. So, I want to thank you, truly for being oh so stupid and letting me have this moment."

The glass arrow shimmered away to dust as Cinder let it fall. She became aware suddenly that the Maidens weren't fighting her on this and realised many of them shared this desire to kill them. That wasn't quite right. They wanted to avenge.

The woman turned to face her, a look of utter relief on her face. And then Cinder stuck her in the chest so hard that she sprays a mist of blood and gore across Cinder even as the bandit's body was thrown across the tavern and punctured the wall into the street.

Breathing heavily, Cinder wiped her face and stepped towards the door, ignoring the cowering patrons of the tavern. The Maidens wanted justice, they wanted to help, and they wanted to save everyone they could.

Cinder just wanted blood.


	8. Chapter 7 - Control

Cinder didn't remember a lot of recovery after Beacon. She couldn't remember getting back and the first weeks were a mix of fog and pain. A few memory's stuck out, one of Arthur standing over her a self-satisfied smile on his face as drawled on about how he would ensure she recovered properly from her failure.

It had been humiliating to lie there and scream in agony, to cry from the pain in front of him and be so utterly and piteously weak. It wasn't right, ever since she had met the man he had mocked and demeaned her. With Maiden powers at her disposal he should have been left cowering before her. He should have grovelled for her forgiveness and instead she has wrought more mockery.

So, she tried not to remember those times. To block them out as things that had happened rather than things that were. But one memory refused to be buried. She didn't know why. It had happened at night, the only time she could risk practising walking without being noticed.

But she had gone too far, overexerted herself and fallen. On the cold black marble, she had laid there, her vocal cords broken and unable to do more than mewl. Time had been meaningless in the fog of pain and often she had felt inhuman eyes on her, watching her struggles.

Eventually Emerald had found her and Cinder had known that Salem had indeed been aware of her nightly struggles all along. She had let Cinder wallow in her failure, a reminded of her failure at Beacons before sending Emerald to recover her.

Fury had burned through her at point, an unquenchable rage. A desperate urge to feel anything by the helplessness at the weakness her filled every fibre of her being. When Emerald ran to her side, fear and grief in her scarlet eyes, Cinder had tried to push her away. Emerald either hadn't understood or had paid her no heed, only concerned with helping her mistress.

Cinder had burned her then. She hadn't meant to her but her Maiden powers had been erratic, and the Grimm parasite inside had fed on her feelings and surged with fire. Emerald had screamed as Cinders hand touched her back hadn't let her go. Pained by the injury, Emerald had managed to drag Cinder back to her bed caring not for the burn that had imprinted itself on her skin. So strong had the fire been that not even her aura had fully removed the scar that as far Cinder knew was still there.

There the memory ended as Cinder passed out in her bed, weakness and fatigue leaving her there for three more days. When she had awoken next, Mercury had been asleep in a chair while Emeralds head rested on her bed. Her loyal disciples. Eventually, she had recovered of course but she had never spoken Emerald about that night and she had never brought it up.

That was good. If they had acknowledged how weak and helpless she had been that night, Cinder would have had to kill her.

Just like she had killed Ella.

* * *

Cinder strode towards the door, feigning ignorance of the awed and fearful stares that the locals gave her, all while she drank it in like a parched explorer. It was what she deserved after all. Respect and terror in equal measure.

 _It doesn't matter what they think, what matters is what you are_

For a moment, she almost misstepped at the unfamiliar voice. It was a Maiden, who else could it be but it wasn't Fall or Amber or even Pyrrha. It was someone older. Despite herself she felt the curiosity within her and the presence answered her with a flash of a woman kneeling alone in a desert while an army advanced towards her. With a resigned sigh of the reluctantly dutiful, she picked up a pair of hatchets that lay in front of her and stood.

The image faded as Cinder opened the door and for a moment the memory distracted her from the present. As such when the door opened, and man stood to her side already swinging a club, she simply reacted. She swung her arm as her weapon manifested around her and drove it up into his chest.

This bandit managed to get his aura up in time and though it broke from her single strike, he was still alive when he flew backwards. Annoyed, Cinder turned her attention back to the presence who seemed to approve of her action.

 _That man didn't know you, nor was he in awe or fear of you. That ignorance did not protect him._

Somehow, they felt like a rebuke and Cinder scowled, any satisfaction she might have felt denied to her. Then she heard a whimper and turned to the children from before starting up at her. They must have followed her to tavern to spy on her, only to be caught up in the carnage as the fighting broke out.

With a noncommittal huff, Cinder turned away from them only noticing then that the weapon she had summoned with her semblance wasn't her usual sword. In her hand was a black glass hatchet. With a snarl she threw it aside only for it shatter into pieces and only then did she feel Falls voice.

 _Noroi I don't think this is helping. Please leave us_

 _As you wish_

And with that the Maiden of War was gone from her mind. A pity, Cinder thought. If Fall wanted Noroi away from her then Cinder half wanted to hear what she had to say. Cinder could still remember feeling of blood and sand between her toes and how many waters buckets it had taken to clean herself.

 _And today does not have to be like that. There are a lot of innocent people here Cinder. Don't do something you cannot-_

 _Grandmother!_

Pyrrha's thoughts broke through Falls warning with such force that Cinder felt her neck sharply snap to the left. It had only been a small part of her vision in the corner of her eye but Pyrrha's would never forget how her old mentor fought.

As Cinder turned her full attention in the direction indicated, she could see Kiron standing in front of a large group of villagers, her aura pulsing arithmetically, extending out from her and pushing some of the bandits back from her, staggering others. It was strong and kept them at bay, but Cinder could see that while she tried to defend her people she could do little to attack those who harassed her. She was trapped but likely she would be fine... Probably.

 _Probably, you need to help her!_

For a moment, Cinder considered it but then she heard a roar of a laugh that made her turn head in curiosity. It was a large group of them, possibly the largest group here. They were leaving what looked like a town hall or perhaps a church. Some had bags and others carried their loot though it didn't look like they were taking prisoners instead they simply look highly pleased with them. It was the look of those recently promoted and felt vindicated by it.

Smiling, Cinder began to walk towards them, only to feel Pyrrha's outrage once more

 _She's done so much for you. More than you deserve!_

 ** _Oh, do be quiet_** _._

She placed a mask of cool control onto her face and formed a weapon into her hand. This time she made sure that it was a sword, weapon she knew beyond instinct. She would have preferred her bow but... Ignoring that thought, Cinder kept walking even after the bandits noticed her and called out to her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm looking for Greynir," Cinder called as she continued to walk. Deftly she spun her sword in her hand cutting through the air with a hiss. Much to satisfaction, two of the bandits stepped back at her motion. "Are any of you Greynir?"

Then she laughed.

"Oh, why do I bother, of course you're not. Greynir killed Raven Branwen. No doubt they are a skilled and powerful warrior and I don't see any of those here."

It took a moment for the group to realise they had been insulted and then the anger came. With a snarl one brought up her hand crossbow and shot her. Easily, she turned her shoulder to avoid it, feeling the wind whoosh past her before she continued.

"You haven't answered my question," she said. "Where is Greynir?"

Cinder saw the one with the crossbow twitch and she rolled her eyes. Idiot. This time, she slashed the bolt in two as it flew towards her, sending the shards spinning aside. She let out a sigh and lowered her voice to a dangerous tone.

"Do that again and I'll make sure you survive for a very long time."

The woman blinked confused by the threat's contents but for the moment she hesitated and glances to the rest of the group. So, she wasn't the leader, not that Cinder thought she had been. She didn't have the bearing.

 _Cinder enough. If you are wanting to prove something at least do it quickly and help the village._

"I don't care about the village."

She answered the words out loud without meaning to but if anything, it helped her presence. The group was looking more than nervous now, wondering who she was. Looking to prove himself one of the groups stepped forward with a crude cutlass brandished.

"Are you a Huntress?"

"No," she replied icily.

The woman fired for a final time. Angry now, Cinder snatched the bolt from the air. The woman hadn't moved an inch as Cinder shot forward and rammed the bolt into the woman's stomach. For a fraction of a second her aura held before it shattered pitifully. For a moment, they held each other in a death embrace, Cinders arm holding her in place. Cinder made sure the bolt nicked her liver so that it's poisons would spread throughout her. A slow death but a certain one.

Yanking the bolt back out, Cinder let the bandit drop to the floor with a gasp. Shock delayed the pain, but it would come. As she slumped forward, Cinder dropped the bloody bolt onto her body.

"I won't ask again."

"He's not here," one of the others sputtered. "He's still at camp and if we don't come back, he's sure to come looking for us."

"So, if want to find him, I should kill you?" Cinder said, as she cocked her head. "You really should think harder before you speak. "

He paled realising his error, but Cinder only grinned back at him. Before she could speak though, she heard once again Falls voice warning her back and felt a tug on her neck from Pyrrha's, wanting to see how her grandmother fared. Annoyance flashed across her face, Cinder tried to push them back. This was her body, her life. They could not control her.

 _It isn't about controlling you Cinder. There are bigger things at-_

She shot forward, hoping her action would push them away from her mind. She needed only instinct, cunning and skill were not needed against these opponents. Ferocity would suffice, and she indulged that vice like a chained animal suddenly freed.

Her sword shattered as she swung it like a club, no finesse just power but with her sword an aura also broke, and the air was driven from a man's throat. For a moment, she hated that her blades, once so strong, couldn't even survive a swing. Abandoning it, she resorts to her flesh and struck her palm into a woman's chin sending her clattering to the earth.

Finally, they reacted to her and moved, mostly to scatter away in fear. Only two of the six remaining had the courage to attack her, one stepping forward to stab her with a machete while another just swung at her with his rifle. With a smirk, she caught the stab and raised her hand to catch the rifle.

The butt of the rifle struck her head and unprepared it staggered her. The blow glanced against her stub and the pain almost blacked her vision. Disorientated, it took a second for the realisation to set in and then fury at the loss of her arm screamed out of her. Roaring, she leapt forward, and her vision reddened.

She grabbed her attacked by his face and slammed him back into the ground where he lay still. Another came from her blind spot hoping to share her comrade's misfortune, but Cinder stepped back and punched her throat. The woman dropped to her knees clutching at a neck that could no longer breathe properly.

Dropping her hand to her waist she slashed out at two retreating forms like she was pulling a sword from its sheath. But instead of a sword, her Semblances crushed the dirt and dust into the air to impure black glass shards that shot towards them and thudded against them, breaking aura.

That only left the one. Barely more than a boy who had been too terrified too move. He just stared at her opened with how she had handled his friends in seconds. Blank faced, Cinder stepped towards him a sword materialising in her hands. His eyes widened but before he could speak, Cinder felt Pyrrha's voice in her mind.

 _My grandmother. Where is she? Is-_

Cinder glanced in the old woman's direction, hoping that would placate Pyrrha's whining. It didn't. The old woman was looking tired now even if her waves of aura repulsion where keeping the bandits at bay. Worse than that, it seemed that more bandits where heading towards that group Cinder felt her own heart skip a beat in worry as she felt Pyrrha's fear, but she forced those feelings away.

"Oh god... It's you."

That made Cinder pause. She turned back to the boy whose mouth had fallen open in horror. He clutched at his shirt and stared at her shaking. His quivering gaze dropped to the sword in his loose hand and then back at her. His courage failed completely, and he threw it to the ground with a dull clatter.

"Too late for that," she said with an empty smile. Her arm was still thudding at the stump. Then he said maybe the one thing that could have kept him alive a little longer.

"You were at the camp that day. You came and then Raven left with Vernal."

"I thought your leader killed Raven?" She asked with a slightly mocking tone. "Your fearless Grimnir."

"He did!"

"And you saw that?"

"No but..." That moments trembling pause. "He's got her mask and everything."

"And Vernal?"

"I don't know but he must have got her too."

There was a silence after he said this. It must have just occurred to him that if this Grimnir was capable of killing both Vernal and Raven, he would have done so long ago. Still it wasn't like he became a thug because of his intelligence.

"That seems unlikely. I killed Vernal. " His eyes widened further. "And while I don't know where Raven Branwen is right now. I can assure you, she's not dead. A fact I intend to correct. But first tell me, where is the rest of your camp hiding?"

"Will you let me go if I tell you?"

To answer that, Cinder struck him in the chin and he fell to the ground, clutching at his mouth. Screaming in pain, he rolled over and spat out a bloody tooth. Cinder saw his aura flair more instinctively if a little late and she stepped forward and pressed on his throat.

"Where?"

"Up in the mountains," he gasped. "To the west, a few hours from here near an old dust mine."

"See was that so hard?" She teased only for her brow to furrow as the Fall spoke to her.

 _Cinder be sensible. Killing the bandits won't change anything and your aura is not fully healed yet. We don't know how much you can take. The safest course is to go to Atlas._

 _We can't leave._

This was Pyrrha's panicked thoughts pressing against her mind like an ocean.

 _After what she's done here they'll come back with more. They'll destroy everything. We have to help-_

 **Snap**

Cinder withdrawing her boot from the man's neck, she stared down at his lifeless body. He had known who she was. That was dangerous knowledge for now. As much as she hated to admit it, Fall was right. She was vulnerable still and if word of her survival reached those of actual power...

And then she felt a sigh

 _You didn't have to do that Cinder_

 ** _You mourn bandits? I would have thought you would be happy that this village is in less danger._**

 _I am. And it's not the bandit I mourn. I have dealt more than my fair share of judgment Cinder. I don't know what it is you're hiding from Cinder but killing everyone doesn't make you strong._

 ** _Yes, it does._**

 _Why must everyone fear you? What are you afraid of? Raven? Ruby_

"Shut up," she hissed. "I'm Cinder Fall. I killed a Maiden. I made the world tremble and a Dragon rise. I killed Professor Ozpin and toppled a Kingdom." What had started as a whisper had risen into a snarl. "I don't have to be afraid of anyone."

 _But you are_

A shout of pain cut through her wrath before it could rise. Cinder whirled around with Pyrrha's terror at her grandmother's cry. There over a dozen bandits pressing at her group now, some looking back at her in fear and others trying to get to the villagers. They wanted hostages.

 _This is your fault._ Pyrrha's cry was anger created at the terror of loss. _They might have just taken what they wanted and gone but now they think they need shields against you. They're going to hurt them, kill them because of you!_

 ** _They think a human shield will stop me?_**

For a moment, Cinder stared the group of bandits attacking the villagers. Kirons shield of aura still held though it was straining to keep enveloped all those within it as it pushed back at the bandits. For a moment, Cinder thought she could see the old woman, driven to one knee by the effort of her task and Cinder turned and began to walk away.

 _Where are you going!_

 ** _To the mountains. I'm going to find this Grimnir and make him tell me what he knows of where Raven is._**

 _But the people_

 ** _What about them?_**

 _You can't do this. Isn't it enough you destroyed my life and killed me? I won't allow you to do it again. You can't this!_

Cinder took another step towards the mountain and jolted upright. Heat shot through her body a rage of injustice and she opened her mouth to cry out only to hear another's words tumble from them.

"I won't let you!"

Her vision brightened and for a moment, Cinder could see Pyrrha's form appear in front her, armour gleaming with Cinders own aura. There was a furious determination in her emerald eyes and before Cinder could so much as move, the spectre struck her in the chest and Cinder felt herself thrown from her body and into blackness.

She tumbled through a rushing darkness, her body stiff, frozen and unyielding to her commands. She passed through countless Maidens and the parts of the Spirit they now inhabited. She moved so fast she only caught glimpses and then she was moving so fast she could see nothing and could feel only terror.

It was like after Raven had struck her beneath Haven but worse. This time she was aware of the fall and the darkness. Of the speed and how the wind whipped and threatened to shear her apart. Part of Cinder knew that this type of falling could not be possible, but her terror of the plummet could not be stifled by what was possible.

And then she was on the ground in the Fields of Fall. Amber sat atop her, straddling her waist and pinning Cinders arms to earth. Immediately, Cinder yelled and screamed in fury, desperate to push the fear of that plummet away from her but Ambers grip was tight, and she could not escape even with the memory of a body she one had.

"I have her," Amber shouted over her shoulder and Cinder saw Fall standing near them with pity in her eyes. "Go. I'll hold her as long as I can."

Fall seemed to ignore that and scrambled to Cinders side, placing a hand on Cinders cheek. An aura of calming warmth emanated from her, but Cinder rejected it and snarled as she fought to retake control. Suddenly she knew that her body wasn't unconscious. Pyrrha's was using it.

"Cinder please calm down. You don't have the strength to waste like this."

"Let go of me!"

"Go!" Amber yelled again.

This time Fall obeyed, vanishing into gold glow. Cinder felt Amber's power over her diminish as she did so but still the former maiden managed to hold her down. Cinder spat at her and almost managed to twist free. For a second, she became aware of her own body and vision rushing towards the bandits and then Amber was on her again.

This time, Cinders body was her own rather than what she had been. Her arm gone, Amber was able to pin her face down in the dirt and pin her remaining hand behind her back. She was a lioness caged and Cinder roared.

* * *

Pyrrha stumbled to one knee. She held out her arms to catch herself instinctively but one of them wasn't there and she toppled hard onto the earth. Gasping, she breathed in and then realised that she had done so. Confusion, hope and exhilaration warred within her. Her stump was a dull thump of pain, fatigue begged her to sleep and one of her eyes was blinded. She held up a hand to her face and felt the fabric of bandage there. Despite that, it seemed a small price and Pyrrha's heart leapt in her chest. She was alive.

 _No, I'm afraid not._

The voice was small, sad and quiet but it was firm. Pyrrha blinked at the sensation more like a thought than a voice.

"Fall?" She asked hesitatingly. Cinders voice spoke with her words. "Is that you?"

 _Yes, and you must hurry. Amber is holding Cinder back, but this is her body and her spirit is strong. She will regain control and soon. There will be a price to pay for this, for all of us including Cinder. Make sure it is worth it. Go!_

The last thought was a command and Pyrrha's was on her feet, clumsily but quickly. Determination set on her face she ran towards her grandmother. She was there before she realised it, shoulder tackling on of the bandits and slamming him aside. He cried out and rolled across the dirt but didn't get back up.

Shocked, Pyrrha stared at him, amazed at her own strength and speed. Then she remembered whose strength it really was, and shame burned anew. This was Cinder weakened and still it was more powerful than Pyrrha's had ever been at her best. She realised then just how much Cinder had toyed with her in the fight. Professor Ozpin was right, she would have only gotten in the way.

 _Aura_!

The warning from Fall was the only reason she avoided the slash that would have opened her stomach across the dirt. Startled she stumbled backwards and saw the bandits had started to surround her. They must have seen Cinder fight their friends for they were wary of her, none keen to risk their lives.

 _Pyrrha, focus. This is not a tournament bout. You're not used to this body and Cinders is not fully healed. End it quickly, kill them if you must but don't rely on aura to protect you. I don't know how much it can take. Fight like you fought her._

Pyrrha's didn't need told twice. She set her jaw and held her arm to the side ready to strike at anyone who came close. Her first move was to get a weapon of her own. She knew a little of staff work. Maybe if she could disarm the woman over there she could-

Something cold pressed into her hand and Pyrrha's looked down and blinked. A black spear of obsidian had formed in her grip. Not quite hers, a little two sharp in the corners but it would do. Her eyes set, Pyrrha's spun the spear in her hand and leapt forward.

Her first strike struck home into a man's chest, straight past a loose guard. The blow knocked him back as his untrained aura strained. She followed up, with a solid kick to his chest to keep him down. It was hard, she wasn't used to Cinders strength and didn't want to break him in two.

Two more surged forward to meet her. Without her shield and semblance, her usual defence wouldn't work. She would have to rely on aggression and speed.

Placing her weight on her foot she swung her weapon out in a wide arc, forcing them back and creating room to breathe. It worked, but only for a moment as they surged again but now she was ready for them.

This was something she knew how to do. Each strike was precise, and her movements were fluid. She moved with no wasted energy like this was any old tournament fight and like any tournament fight, she would win.

She jumped over a slash aimed at her legs and slammed her spear into the side of her attacker's head, dropping them to the floor. Landing neatly, she sidestepped a pike and cut her spear tip against their legs, dropping them. Pulling her spear back to her side, she spun again wishing she had her old weapon at her side. If she had, she wouldn't have been so pressured by them getting close.

So, she fought like a wave, hammering them with force and focused more on pushing back the group rather than taking down individuals. Once, one of the bandits tried to duck around her to get to the villagers and Pyrrha's struck her in the leg with a blow that made her spear crack, a thin black line fracturing down its shaft.

But despite that, she could see they were starting to break. A few were lying on the ground groaning from their bruises and others were starting to break away from them to run. It was a good thing too as Pyrrha's felt Cinders body weakening. It was almost frustrating to feel her body's inability to cope with its own strength.

"You're going to pay for this." One of the retreating ones shouted. Around Pyrrha many still lay groaning or unconscious. "When Greynir here's about this..."

There was a lurch in Pyrrha's stomach and she wondered if she had made everything worse. Would the bandits come back? Would she be able to protect everyone? At Beacon, she hadn't been able to protect anyone, and that failure had cost her everything.

And then she heard a cheer. It was small and barely sounded joyful. Pyrrha's turned slowly to the sound, just in time to see a father pull back the child that had shouted her praise. But then another child shouted and then one of the adults did. Not all of them cheered, some stared at her with a mixture of awe and fear, but others saw them as a hero. The woman who had saved them.

Then her gaze found her grandmother. She wasn't cheering either, but she didn't look scared or awestricken. She was wary, but her grandmother looked restrained. Pyrrha felt her eyes begin to glisten, adrenaline failing and leaving a well of emotion in its place. Her grandmother didn't recognise her. She didn't know her and all Pyrrha wanted her to do was hug her. Her teacher had always been stronger than. If she explained maybe she would...

Her spear slipped from her grasp and fractured into nothing as Cinders semblance failed with her lack of focus. Pyrrha's took a tentative step forward, hesitated for a moment and then opened her mouth to cry out-

There was a prickle of fire around her neck and then Pyrrha's felt herself being pulled from her body like someone had yanked on her ponytail. For a moment that stretched to an eternity, Pyrrha's lost form and substance. It was like she was dying all over again and she tumbled in nothingness.

And then she slammed into someone who caught her by the shoulders and she was back atop Beacons tower. Dazed, tired and confused, she lay on her back against the kneeling woman, and looked up at Falls comforting smile, wordlessly soothing her and bringing her back to herself.

"You did well Pyrrha." The naming seemed to complete her and suddenly she was whole again. "Just rest."

"My grandmother. The bandits will come back-"

Fully formed once more, fear rushed back into her, threatening to overwhelm her but Fall merely shook her head. She opened her mouth to explain but before she could, there was flash of gold light and Amber appeared.

The former maiden looked haggard. There was a tear in the white fabric of her sleeves, a line of sweat shone on her face and she was breathing heavily. It was strange, everyone here always looked the same to Pyrrha's.

But despite her weariness, Amber seemed almost triumphant. She shot Pyrrha's a small smile of approval before turning to Fall.

"I held her as long as I could. I didn't know we could take control like that. You never did it with me."

"Perhaps I should have," Fall said. "Perhaps if I had... It doesn't matter. What matter is what it means for Cinder."

"If we can control her like this-"

"But we can't, even I wanted to." Falls words were hard and final. Then she sighed, rubbing her head. "The wiz- Ozpin can hold it for longer, indefinitely and far more insidiously if he needs it. But he's one where we are many. It's Cinders natural body so she'll always have more power over it than one of us."

Pyrrha felt strength return to her and slowly rose to her feet. Fall steadied her gently, but she was able to stand under her own strength. She closed her eyes trying to find a sense of what Cinder was seeing but only flashes came through of Cinders vision.

"Now what do we do?" She asked. "Cinder won't like what we did to her."

"No, she won't," Fall agreed. " We're just going to hope what you did was worth it and hope we can mitigate what comes next."

* * *

They were cheering. It wasn't for her. Not really. They were cheering for Pyrrha. A weak thief who had conspired to steal Cinders strength for her own needs. Her face felt wet. Pyrrha's had been crying.

With a low cry of fury, Cinder tried to turn only for dizziness to hit her like a brick and almost topple her. She stumbled and staggered only barely managing to remain standing. She heard the crowds cheering falter and concern for her seep into their whispers. It wasn't right. They celebrated Pyrrha's strength while mocking Cinders weakness.

 _Cinder are you alright?_

 ** _What did you do to me!_**

 _Cinder calm down. She didn't plan this, it just happened. Pyrrha was just scared and-_

"Shut up!" She hissed and then felt a hand on her shoulder. One of the villagers. Snarling she pushed him away. The force shoved him off his feet and there was cry of alarm from the crowd. Cinder barely heard it she turned away from them fully. Her body ached from Pyrrha's use of it and her head wouldn't stop spinning.

There was a groan from the ground and Cinders eyes focused just long enough to see one of the bandits waking up. One of the bandits that Pyrrha's had knocked down. She had tried to defend this village, but she didn't even have the strength to do it properly. And they cheered her for it.

Focusing what little strength she had left, Cinder pulled the dust and sand from the air, crushing it into shards of razor-sharp glass. The gathered crowd inhaled sharply as some realised what was about to happen and tries to hide it from the children. Cinder raised hand to direct it down only to feel the tug of Fall.

 _Cinder don't. They're beaten. You don't have to-_

With a roar, Cinder brought the shards of glass down on the remaining bandits with a sickening crunch. There were cries of pain from the bandits and shrieks from the crowd. Then there was only silence save from Cinders own heavy breathing.

A splinter of pain lanced through her head, no not her head. Her mind. This wasn't a physical pain. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The pain was fury, terror, loneliness and everything she had ever felt in her life. The pain of memory that should have been gone long ago.

Part of her could feel Fall trying to steady and calm her but Cinder could feel herself unravelling faster than the Maiden could keep up with. Her stump seemed to bleed aura, a golden light shot with black streaks and the world span around her. Then there was a final golden flash as her aura shattered completely.

And Cinder felt herself pulled back into darkness.


	9. Chapter 8 - Descent

"Who is she?"

Kiron didn't answer the question, pretending not to have heard it, instead just staring down at where Cinder lay. Before the question she hadn't considered the question all that important. Cinder was one woman. An extraordinary one to be sure and Kiron had recognised the strength even her battered body held.

But she hasn't quite realised how strong she was. Kiron couldn't even imagine how strong she might have been before her injuries. Kiron was no stranger to power. Her knowledge of aura was great and she had met her fair share of warriors. Cinder was something else, something more.

They hadn't taken Cinder back to her house, instead just taking her to the town hall. They laid her down on a table, making it as comfortable as possible but quickly. Kiron didn't blame them. Though Pelion were thankful for her help, they knew without her the casualties would have been high. But she had also slaughtered the defenceless bandits with a flick of the wrist.

That part wasn't what really surprised Kiron. She had known there was anger in the girl but she had been taken aback by her brutality. No what had surprised Kiron was that Cinder had helped at all. It didn't seem like something the woman would do.

Yet she had come to their moving with a speed and power that was beyond anything Kiron had ever seen. Her semblance that Kiron had thought crude when she had found the glass shards littering her room had then rendered a weapon with surprise grace and sense of almost familiarity to it.

Kiron gripped her cane a little tighter.

That entire fight when Cinder had appeared out of nowhere to defend them... It hadn't seemed like something Cinder would do. It seemed like something she would do. Even her style had seemed similar to…

No, she chided herself. Her granddaughter was gone. It broke her heart but there was no changing what had happened. There was enough grief in the world without tormenting herself over things she couldn't control. The fight had been a coincidence, that was all.

The worrying part had been at the end. Kiron had suspected Cinder was unstable but this. The woman had changed on a clocks stroke. One moment, she had been incapacitating the bandits with almost showman like grace and then without warning she had killed them all with brutal efficiency.

Kiron pursed her lips and stared down at the unconscious woman. Her eyes were closed and she breathed shallowly. Occasionally her aura would spark if anyone got too close and her skin was hot to the touch. If she awoke who knew what kind of temperament, she would be in. She might hurt people by accident if she had another fit.

But that was if, she woke up at all.

* * *

The maidens were divided. This wasn't uncommon, in fact it was more rare for them to be completely unified. They were many souls, linked by the thread of the Fall Maiden powers but different none the less. Different lives, different generations led to different beliefs. Even those wanting to make the same choice would have different reasons for that choice. But in the end, all they could do was advise, they couldn't really interfere beyond that.

There had only been a few times, Fall had doubted this method. The only other option was to become like him, a singular consciousness convinced its wiser than those living now. Perhaps that was her own arrogance, she mused. Seeing her own individual experience too valuable to be diluted by others. But a single consciousness wouldn't be having the debate the Fall Maidens were having now.

And it was because of Cinder.

She still hasn't woken up. Something was wrong with her. Fall had suspected at first the Grimm parasite that Cinder has used to gain the powers originally may have something to do with it but now she wasn't so sure. Undoubtedly the removal of those powers had affected her, making her even more unstable but Grimm had always had a connection to the worst of humanities emotions.

But it was more that, something that had festered for a very long time. The parts of her past she blocked from Fall and everyone. What had happened that had made her the way she was now? So, filled with anger and fear that the darkness had consumed her and created the girl that had toppled a Kingdom.

And now she was trapped in it. Gone beyond Falls sense of her. She was alive but Fall didn't know what would happen to her if left alone. That's what the others debating and arguing. Some thought that with her consciousness absent perhaps they could take control and bypass her completely. Others wanted to leave her until her body failed and change a reincarnation

Neither of those were an option for Fall. In a way that she couldn't really explain, Fall truly believed they needed Cinder. She wasn't like other Maidens. It wasn't her power or her skill. Fall had experienced far stronger Maidens in her time on Remnant. Salem was beyond strength and she would take far more than thoughts and prayers to finally defeat.

Fall had lived many lives as a Maiden. Warriors, teachers, politicians even a pirate once. She had never been cruel though. Through her influence and advice death and injury had occurred but it had never been for the death itself she had done it. But if that's what it would take to kill Salem finally, she would make that sacrifice. She would use Cinder.

Closing her eyes, Fall let herself drift into the current of the Fall Maidens spirit. Normally a Maiden would stay separate from it, keeping herself individual and whole. The current could provide a greater joining and understanding of another Maiden but it experiencing a person so entirely was an intimate experience. There was no help for it though. She needed to find Cinder and hope she could remain separate enough from her that the woman would forgive her for it.

Unable to help herself, Fall snorted at the likelihood of that and plunged into the current.

The current flexed and pulsed against her before recognising and accepting her. It became a comforting embrace but still it began to pull at her. Different maidens subconsciously drew her towards them and Fall was forced to raise her walls to prevent herself being drawn to any one of them. Right now, she wasn't there for them.

Instead she searches for the mind pushing away from her. It took a few moments but she was able to find Cinder. A black streak appeared in the current and Fall forced herself closer. The warm current became an Icey black sludge. Fall pushed the memories of Siegrie away lest she call the former maiden to her.

Instead she gritted her teeth and forced herself on. The black current clawed at her, as Cinders subconscious tried to prevent them from meeting. The tar like substance splashed up at her, soaking through her clothes and into Falls spirit. Her hair became matted and sticky with the substance as she waded up to her neck. She had never met resistance like this before. What would happen when she finally found Cinder?

It couldn't be helped and Fall took a deep breath before pushing her own spirit against the corruption of Cinders. Her eyes glowed with fire and the tar pulled away from her slightly. It wasn't much and still reached past her chest but it made walking possible and she forced herself on to reach Cinder.

With a final exhausting sludge filled step, suddenly the resistance vanished and Fall stumbled forward into Cinders mind. She stumbled onto her knee, panting and shivering as she pulled herself back together. Once she was sure that she was whole, Fall got to her feet. The current was gone from her body, leaving her clean and tidy once more. She could feel Cinders consciousness was still there probing at her resentfully but it wasn't trying to infect or push her away.

Looking around Fall took in her surroundings. She was standing on the edge of a forest, a rusted gate hanging half open from a tall wall, wreathed in vines and ferns. Nature wasn't just taking back this area, she had already won.

Through the bars of the gate, Fall could see a large burnt out husk of a manor house. Derelict and abandoned, Fall could none the less recognise the grandeur of what the house must have once held. A long drive way that could have held dozens of carriages led up to stone stairs to the door. Now though the cobbles were coming up and weeds grew-

Fall blinked and the scene changed. Nature and decay receded backwards and the stone manor gleamed. The gates swung open and carriages lined the drive. The world was alive with lights and noise.

A horse neighed and Fall stepped to the side to let it pass. She wasn't exactly sure if she could be trampled by a figment of someone else's consciousness but better not to test. Best not to linger either.

The scene changed once more and now Fall stood in the main hall. Servants and maids pushed past and around her in an effort to fulfil their duties to their master. A camera crew were setting up, lighting the stairs to stage the family. Some noble ladies and gentlemen were standing around, pleased to be included while convinced on their own importance.

"Lord Aurum, we're ready for you now."

"Good. I have been ready for you, for far too long now."

The words were said with cold contempt, and the unfortunate server cringed away, quickly trying to bring some more pace to his workers. Fall looked past him though, up towards where the Lord of the house stood, hand gripping an ornate sword.

Lord Aurum was a tall man, regal and imposing with short blonde hair styled neatly. He must have been a part of the Mistralian Military and that influenced all through his demeanour, from his polished black hair to his almost uniform like suit and coat. But that wasn't what drew Falls gaze. It was his eyes. Cold, indifferent and gold. The same gold as Cinders.

None of the servers dared meet his golden stare, except the two young girls that stood beside him. For them, his comment was the height of comedy and they giggled inconsistently. They were twins, maybe only ten at most. Unlike their father they wore much more extravagant clothing, large fluffy dresses. One Yellow and the other magenta. And they too shared Cinders eyes.

The family of three stood upon the stairs and the servants and few noble guests began to set up around them. They were organised and separated into groups of rank and station but still was one cohesive group by the time they were ready. At the centre the Aurums stood, separated and above them all, as the flash of the camera illuminated the full Aurum estate.

No not the full estate. Cinder wasn't here.

Fall scanned over the group again, walking like a ghost through the full staff as she tried to find the woman she had come here for. She tried the guest nobles but none even shared a resemblance to Cinder. In fact, everyone to have sandy, red and light brown hair. None as brilliantly gleaming as the Aurums gold but all were a far cry from Cinders jet black.

Then she heard a slight scuffle coming from behind her. Fall turned but saw only a flash of movement. None of the assembled estate seemed to react, save from Lord Aurum himself. His eyes narrowed into a flash of anger but that was all. It was controlled in a second.

Fall felt a sense of uneasiness at that look. She had seen it before, too many times in her many lives. It was a cold anger. An anger that would remember and wait for the opportunity moment to hit back.

The scene was beginning to fade as the memory ended. Fall had to move quickly lest she lose Cinder again. Quickly she began to run after the flash of movement and down a corridor. It led to a servant's quarters, far less opulent and extravagant than the rest of the manor, with only a few candles and torches to light the way. But the running footsteps took Fall beyond that into a long winding staircase.

Up it went higher and higher with stone steps. It began to get colder and darker and Fall eventually found herself facing a wooden door. It was big, bigger than it could possibly be. This was a child's memory of a door, rotting but heavy, almost insurmountable. A dim light flickered underneath, so faint and weak and through the cracks Fall could hear the faint sound of weeping.

It was all she needed to hear and Fall pushed hard against the wood almost by instinct. Inside sitting on a bed was a young girl with black girl. She was sobbing her face in her knees, blocking it from Falls view.

Like the door the room was misproportioned and as Fall stepped inside the door, it slammed shut behind her. The room was suddenly too small, making her cramped and claustrophobic and Fall was forced to stoop to fit properly. There was only a small window with cracked glass that let in a draft that made Fall shiver. It wasn't the bedroom of a child and yet, it was.

"Cinder?" Fall asked quietly.

She got no response and after a few minutes, Fall reached forward to gently touched the girl's shoulder. It was meant to be reassuring but the effect was anything but. The girl flinched back from her and looked up at her, her eyes glistening.

"What are you doing here? Did father send you?"

"Father?"

Fall asked the question as gently as she could yet still the girl flinched again as though she had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry I was watching. I just wanted to be in the picture..."

"Why couldn't you be in the picture?"

"Lord Aurum said I shouldn't be there." Her lip quivered but her voice became monotone and rehearsed. "It is not for people like me."

"And what are you Cinder?"

It sounded cruel even to her but Fall had to know. She could guess what she was, but that wasn't enough here. Besides this wasn't really a young girl anyway. It was only a memory, a manifestation that Cinders mind had retreated to. Fall needed the real Cinder.

"Why do you keep calling me that!" Not a good sign. "That's not my name."

Fall paused, wondering how best to proceed. Maybe it would be best to draw Cinder out slowly, instead of trying to force it. If her mind felt attacked, she might retreat deeper and Fall wasn't sure how much deeper she could follow. She would need Cinder to confront herself.

"I'm sorry," she said bowing her head respectfully. "You just remind me of someone I know. Let's start again. My name is Fall, what's yours?"

A long moment of suspicious silence. Gold eyes narrowed at her as they stated from behind thin knees before finally, she said.

"Ella."

"Ella Aurum?"

The girl shook her head wildly.

"You shouldn't call me that. Father doesn't like it when people call me that. He's says I'm not an Aurum." The girl swallowed. "I'm just Ella."

With gentle smile, Fall moved a little closer to Ella accepting the flinch as inevitable and necessary. She placed a hand on Ella's thin shoulder, trying to reassure her she meant her no harm. It partially worked and the young girl seemed to relax a little at the touch.

"In my experience Ella," she said. "No one is just anything."

The girl huffed in disagreement at that assessment and pulled free of Falls grip. She turned her gaze aside and, in her anger, Fall could see a shadow of the woman she would become. So, it hadn't all been Salem. She supposed that had been too much to hope for. Salem didn't create darkness in people, she just fed it.

"Everyone is just something," Ella spat with Cinders voice. "I don't want to be everyone else."

"And what do you want?"

"I want to be strong, I want to be powerful." Then she was a child again and her voice barely more than a whisper. "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"You don't have to be scared around me."

"I'm always scared here."

She wasn't talking about the house. You couldn't lie in the maiden's consciousness. You could be wrong, you could weave and bend the truth a little if you were skilled, but you couldn't lie. In a way it would be like lying to yourself. Part of you would always know the truth, no matter how deep you tried to bury it.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Fall said, trying to keep her voice light. "Who are you?"

Ella frowned.

" I've already told you."

"Yes, you have. Now I would like you to show me."

Ella blinked, confusion spreading across her face. Fall merely smiled and held out her hand, offering but not forcing. There was a long slow minute as Ella stared at her wearily. Then slowly she reached out and placed her small hand in hers.

There was a flash of gold light, an intense heat and then the link was formed. Memories and emotions flooded slammed into Fall like a tidal wave, almost overwhelm her in their intensity. Ella's room burned always and then Ella herself was gone. Fall shut her eyes tight, anchoring herself with whispers of her identity lest she be swept away.

"Spring. Summer. Winter."

Like an anchor in a storm, the names steadied her and then when she was solid once more, she opened her eyes and looked into the life of the girl who would become Cinder Fall.

* * *

 **And with the launch of volume 6, this fic is now officially an AU**


	10. Chapter 9 - Ella

Ella didn't remember her mother. She supposed she must have had one at some point, everyone did but she simply had no memories of having one. No memories of being held when she cried. No sense of warmth when a storm raged at night. No one to tell her everything would be alright when she had a bad dream.

She wasn't completely alone. The staff of the house raised her, in a sense anyway. They saw to her basic needs. She was clothed, washed and made sure she didn't go hungry. It was part of their duties around the house. She was kept in the care reserved for all of Lord Aurums possessions. His gardens were immaculately neat too.

No, the staff looked after her because they were told to. Beyond that they stayed away. It was strange to her really. She wasn't the only servant child there. The estate was far enough away from Mistrals capital that it was easier for Lord Aurum to house those he hired. Some of the families had been under the Aurums employ for generations. Lord Aurum even had his daughters' tutors teach the other children three times a week.

So why where they different from her? They did the same work she did. They lived in the same house. They wore the same clothes and ate the same food. She was just alone, and she didn't understand why. Her mother had been a servant here. That's what the stable boy had told her before his mother had pulled him away from her and told him to get back to work.

And that was all she knew of her mother.

* * *

"Hey Smella, what you are doing?"

Ella started at the unexpected voice almost dropping her broom. No one ever spoke to her when she worked. They left her alone, unless there was something else, she needed to do. And the young seven-year-old had long since given up trying to get others to talk to her.

She swallowed nervously but turned knowing it would be worse if she didn't. They would just keep at it anyway. It would be quicker this way, easier. She forced a respectful smile but kept her head down. Servants don't look the ladies of the house in the eyes unaddressed. So, she started at their shoes.

They had started wearing heels.

"I'm sweeping sisters" she answered quietly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The two girls ignored her question, walking up to her, their pretty white heels clicking loudly on the floor. Right past where Ella had just been sweeping. Her nails dug into the wood of her broom as they sidled up to her, smiling broadly.

"So Smella," Drizella said with a smirk. "We wanted to ask you a question."

"Something even you should be able to answer," Anastasia grinned. "The answers obvious anyway."

"Glad you agree, dear sister."

The two nine-year olds glared at each other for a moment before turning their sickly smiles onto Ella once more. She felt her heart start to quicken a fraction and her mouth go dry. They always fought and when they did, she always lost.

"Tell us, Smella, which one of us, do you think is prettier?"

Her heart sank. They were fighting again. A civil fight, one that you couldn't really see unless you knew what to look for. Unless you were practised at being caught in the middle. Schooling, riding, hunting, even the elegant parties that their father threw, all of it was a fierce competition to the twins as they sought their father's approval. Ella couldn't understand it. He loved them so clearly already. What did they seek to gain?

And no matter how they fought, Ella suffered. Should Drizella ride worse than Anastasia, Ella was the one who was left to clean out the stables. Should Anastasia fail to bring down a fox, Ella was sent to fetch the arrow from the sharp brambles. Sometimes she wondered if it would be best to simply declare loyalty to one of them and hope that would protect her from the others ire.

But hope was for fools.

"It is not my place to say sisters," she answered. A bitter thought came to mind, one they would enjoy and one that might protect her from this. Still it was hard to force the words out. "and what would I know of beauty?"

The twins laughed at that, a cruel cackle that made Ella flinch. That just made them laugh more, knowing how much they hurt her.

"Well I suppose that's true. You are awfully..." Drizella said with a mocking wave of her hand, as though searching for a kind thing to say of a child's painting.

"Plain," Anastasia supplied.

And then they looked at her again, and Ella knew what they wanted. Like it was one of the arrows they so favoured, Ella pulled the wrenching words from herself.

"It is as you say, my sisters."

It was barely more than a whisper, but they heard. Then they smiled, and Ella knew all of this had been for nothing.

"But even so, you must have an opinion Smella? Which one of us is prettier."

Neither, she wanted to snap at them. Drizella's teeth are crooked and are as yellow as her hair. And your nose Anastasia is as greasy as a pig. The best view she could get of the pair was following behind their horses. The only pretty things about you are the eyes I share.

Oh, how she longed to say the words. To scream them and watch their smug faces turn to shock. To have the whole estate hear it and to laugh at them. Make them run from the room crying, shamed and humiliated while father watched on, approving her strength.

Instead she said nothing, looking down at their feet in submission until they scoffed rolled their eyes at her and left, saying they would go ask the washer folk who might actually have an intelligent opinion. But not before they knocked over the bucket, she used to collect the dust she had just swept.

* * *

Ella wasn't allowed to call him father. It was always Lord Aurum. He allowed her to refer to his daughters as sisters and did the same himself. But he didn't call her daughter and the time she had called him father... She didn't call him father. It didn't make sense to her, but she obeyed.

Yet when she was alone, late at night in her room, she would try it out. The tiniest whisper.

"Father...Da..."

It never really sounded right. She would try all the words she knew for him and they all felt the same way to her. Disconnected. Like a window stood between her and that meaning. It was worse for mother, she felt nothing for that. But only Lord Aurum fit for him.

She paused, trying out something new. She said this even more quietly not daring to think about what would happen if anyone somehow heard her say.

"Ella Aurum."

That wasn't her. She knew that. It didn't fit either, but it didn't fit in the same way her hand me down clothes and servants' dresses didn't fit her. Always too big for her just like being an Aurum was too big for her.

For now.

* * *

The nights were getting colder as Winter approaches them. For now, it wasn't so bad but and Ella could keep enough warmth as she slept by simply curling in on herself. Even then she still shivered for a long time before sleep overcame her, unless she was too exhausted for it to matter.

And thus, it was time to start the game again. The same game she and Lord Aurum would play every year when the seasons changed. The test of her nerve and daring. She would steal from him and he would let her, assuming of course she wasn't caught.

She had found this blanket, an ugly yellow thing with blue flowers woven into it. It was made for picnics, more for lounging than sleep and it was a heavy thing. She knew that because often her sisters make here carry it about for them during the summer. In a way she was grateful because it meant she had known where to find it. That heaviness would keep her warm and so despite the smell of must and damp, she would value it.

If she could get it back to her room unnoticed.

Ella knew it was Drizella's and knew that if her sister found out she had taken it; she would suffer for it. The heads of the household staff would cuff or slap her if they caught her but Drizella would never think of letting Ella have anything or hers. Anastasia gave her things occasionally. Broken or stained things that amused her to see Ella forces to wear but Drizella wouldn't even give her that.

A few years ago, Ella had borrowed own of Drizella's ribbons. She had worn in her hair, thinking perhaps her elder sister would find her attempts at imitation flattering. She hadn't and instead dragged her back to her room where she had Ana hold her arms down before cutting chunks out of Ella's hair.

It hasn't even been even. That was worst part. Some she had to cut the scalp and others she had left past her ears. The uneven shearing had made her looked like a half-plucked chicken, but it also meant that after a night crying into her pillows she had to go find someone to cut the rest of it smooth.

It had taken months for it to grow back. Months of muffled laughter as she had passed. Months looking like a boy, of even the other servant calling her Evan. Months of humiliation and ridicule all because she had wanted to look like her older sister. She'd never taken anything from her sisters again.

Until now.

The chance of the blanket made it worth the risk. Her room had developed a draft in the last year and although she had managed to move her wardrobe across the hole, she needed the blanket. If only she could get it back, she might be more than just not cold. She might be warm.

But Ella hadn't let the treasure blind her. This wasn't to be a mad dash and hope no one saw her. No, she had moved the blanket across three separate trips, leaving a few days in between. One trip where she has hidden in the laundry pile knowing it wouldn't get washed. Who'd wash a picnic blanket in fall?

After that she had moved taken it upstairs and to a cupboard near the servant quarters. A linen closet that had just been filled with clean sheets and likely wouldn't be touched for at least a week. Even then, anxiety had made her check on it to make sure it was still there twice.

And now she only had one final run to make. Just a last piece of daring and winter would be more bearable for her. And if she was caught- no don't think about that. Just do it.

Swallowing down her fear, she opened the cupboard and lifted up the sheets to reclaim her prize. Next to the pure whites of the linen, her picnic blanket looked even more dismal, but she didn't care right now. If she did, it would show in her face and she would be caught. She had to walk like she didn't know why she had this, only that she had been told to fetch.

And so, she did. She walked, back straight, eyes forward and mouth firmly shut. Down the corridors until she reached the servants quarters. In a way it was easy. No one questioned her, no one stopped her. Perhaps if anyone cared what she did, it wouldn't work. But no one did, and so Ella did it.

Just before she reached the corridor that would lead her to the servant quarters and through to her tower, Ella saw the steward and her heart sank. Of all the people, aside from her sister, he would be the worst to find her. He controlled much of the day to day running of the house and loved the power he wielded. He was controlling, cruel and wouldn't hesitate to question her. He wouldn't find out what she was doing and wouldn't be quiet about it.

Their eyes met, and she saw the vindictive curiosity of a man with the tiniest amounts of power. He must have seen her nerves as his eyes narrowed and he began to take a step towards her. Ella froze and -

"Steward!"

Lord Aurums commanding voice rang out from the top of a staircase. He didn't shout, for why would the master of the house need to shout? He could have whispered and still their heads would have snapped to the sound of his voice.

For the barest of moments golden eyes locked with each other and then Lord Aurums attention was on his servant.

"Your services are required Steward," he said. "About your duties girl."

It took a moment for Ella to realise the words were for her. Jumping slightly, she dropped a quick bow and turned away, taking all her self-control not to run. Trying to still her racing heart, one thought wormed its way to the front of her mind.

Her father had known what she was doing.

Her father had helped her.

* * *

"Now girls, focus on your breathing."

"What do you think we're doing? It's not working."

"Unlocking aura takes patience Lady Aurum."

"Or perhaps merely a better teacher."

From her hiding place in a nearby cupboard, Ella sat listening. Staring through the crack in the door she watched, the young huntress pursed her lips slightly but refrain from making a comment. In a way, she felt bad for the young woman. She didn't seem that old, and from the gossip Ella had heard around the manor, she was barely out of Haven.

Ella doubted that the training to fight monsters covered Drizella and Anastasia. It wasn't nearly advanced enough. The woman was being paid to unlock their auras but how do you teach two thirteen-year olds girls who don't respect anyone when you know their slightest disapproval meant dismissal. This woman was already the second attempt at a teacher and knew just how replaceable that made her.

As such Ella watches as the woman chose her next words carefully to be sure that no hint of rebuke in her tone.

"My ladies," she began. "Your aura is a deeply personal and spiritual aspect of yourself. It is an extension of your very soul. If we can unlock it through meditation and self-reflection, then you will find it far easier to discover your semblance."

The twins didn't even attempt to hide their contempt of this idea as they looked at each other. Ella doubted much self-reflection would be done by either of them, they were too obsessed with one upping the other.

What did they even need aura for? Father had arranged this but that was probably just, so others knew they had it. It would make the family seem more powerful if the Aurums were known to be aura users.

But aura was meant to be huntsman and Huntresses. That was what Ella had always been told. Those who fought the creatures of Grimm. Warriors who carried themselves with honour and mercy. Looking at this newly graduated Huntsman, Ella couldn't see much of those virtues in her. She just wanted money.

"Then why are we paying you at all?" Drizella asked. "If we are doing all the work ourselves."

"I can guide you, through meditation, to the appropriate mindset so that you may-"

"Can't you just do it!" Anastasia snapped. "We've been coming to these stupid lessons for weeks. There has to be a faster way, you stupid waste of a Huntress."

The huntress paused, patience and restraint wearing thin and for a moment, Ella thought she might strike her sister. Sadly, though the woman mastered herself once more, and Ella didn't get to see her sister get what she deserved. It never seemed to happen, to either of them.

Rubbing her fingers over her latest bruise, Ella sat back in cupboard and tried to focus on what else was being said. Hope was for fools.

"There are other ways to unlock aura," the woman admitted. "In severe trauma or danger, it has been known for people to manifest aura to keep themselves alive. It's also possible-" she hesitated. "Regardless I severely doubt your father would allow such danger to befall you, even to unlock your aura."

Anastasia and Drizella huffed, sitting back in their chairs and resigning themselves to another long and in their minds, rather tedious series of exercises that they wouldn't managed today anyway. No doubt their frustration would be inflicted onto Ella later. Maybe if she was lucky, they would blame each other but she doubted it.

But that was okay, Ella thought as she stared down at her hands, turning them over and watch the golden glow was over her skin like glistening water. She found that she healed faster now anyway.

* * *

One night the steward came to her room and dropped a bundle of clothes on her bed. Lord Aurum was hosting a party for her sister's fourteenth birthday. Ella had known that of course, that was why she up in her room. He sniffed looking around her room with disdain, before telling her there was a bath that had been drawn for her and that servant would be there to fix her hair. She was to hurry.

Ella still didn't quite understand. In eleven years, she had never been told to attend any of her father's events. Why now? Maybe he wanted...

"You are to attend the party, because Lord Aurum wants you to," he said when she finally worked up the courage to ask. "Why he wants _you_ there, is beyond me but you should be grateful and try not to humiliate the Aurum Estate too badly."

She didn't reply to that, just picking up the bundle of clothes and hurried down towards the bathing rooms, unable even partially to contain the excitement of using the grand baths for the first time. That excitement died quickly, the house staff not trusting her to clean herself to an appropriate standard. A man and a woman stripped her for the baths, handling her like a doll, scrubbing and dunking her under the water in ways she couldn't imagine happening to her sisters.

The best she could say for the experience was that it was quick. They towled her dry, brushing and combing knots out of her hair in ways that hurt her scalp. Briefly, Ella saw the bath again and was embarrassed at how grey the water had turned. She had never thought she was unclean, but that illusion had vanished under the dirty mire.

Then they dressed her, and more servant came involved. Apparently, she was a task that required more than half a dozen people to fix her. The bundle of clothes was unwrapped to slight gasps of horror and shock. Ella heard whispers of wondering if this was right, but she tried to ignore it and blot out the noise.

All she knew was that they suddenly became a little gentler, though most just seemed to want to get it over with. A white corset was tied up her back, making it slightly hard to breath in an effort to accentuate assets she didn't really have yet. Perfumes was sprayed over her skin and hair, making her cough and splutter as they tried to keep her still. Her hair was left loose to frame her face, small amounts of makeup applied here as well.

By the end, the servants were muttering to each other and Ella got the impression they were worried about getting in trouble for how she looked. This couldn't really be what the master wanted could it? She was still so young. No, the masters orders had been very specific. The only mercy Ella got was the absence of a mirror.

Still when she walked into the hall, she got the gist of how she looked. Everywhere she walked, Ella could feel faces in her. Some tittered behind glasses, some looked horrified. Some just... lingered on her. Swallowing, she clutched her arm self-consciously and wondered what she was meant to be doing. Why did her father want her here, like this?

Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder and Ella almost tripped over as was whirled around. Her sisters stood in front of her, glaring down at her. Immediately she knew why. She was stealing the spotlight of their big day, bad enough each twin had to share with the other, now she was upstaging them with this... show.

"What are you doing here?" Anastasia hissed at her. "You don't belong here, with people like us."

"I..."

"You look like a whore in that dress." Drizella said coldly. "Was it your mother's?"

"Father wanted me-"

"Don't call him father!"

"You're just a bastard Ella!"

"Do you think this makes you look pretty?"

"You're nothing, just nothing!"

"You hear us Ella, nothing!"

"You're nothing!"

The world became small. Suddenly, it was just them in that room and Ella could hear their words thundering in her ears. Any attempts at an explanation, that she hadn't wanted to be here, stammered and spluttered on her lips. There was nothing but her sisters' words cutting into her, taking chunks out of her.

She didn't know if she stepped back or one of them pushed her. The result was the same. She stumbled backwards and landed on a side. The tight white fabric about her legs suddenly became loose and she heard a tear. Eyes widening, she grabbed at the dress at her thighs and tried to keep it together.

Now she remembered everyone there, her head twisting and turning as she fought to keep her dress together. She knew that others would have to intervene now. How could anyone see what happened here and think it was okay. There were huntsmen here. Ella had seen their teacher and her friends. The highest of Mistrals elite had been invited to celebrate the Lady Aurums birthdays. Someone had to do something.

The conversations didn't even falter as Drizella emptied a bottle of wine over Ella, staining the white of her dress to a bloody red. The liquid mixed with her tears as she whimpered on the ballroom floor. She looked around, for anything, anyone to intervene and finally she found her father's golden stare.

He looked... annoyed.

Ella stood up, unable to be in this room anymore. Already she could feel the servants moving towards her, ready to move her away from this scene. Whatever the master had wanted, it had obviously gone wrong. Best to remove the little bastard before any more embarrassment could occur.

She couldn't bear that. As one hand reached towards her, she knocked it away and started to run. That gave the biggest reaction of the night. A slight ripple of shock from the staff and snickers of an amusement from the crowd. Ella ignored them, just wanting this night to end. She hurried past them using her small size to avoid capture but the moving crowds and entrapping staff meant that, by the time she reached the edge of the room, she was at the wrong side to get to her tower.

"Ella!" She heard someone hiss. "Back here now"

But it wouldn't end here. Tomorrow would come. Nothing would happen to her sisters. No one was going to save her from this place. That wasn't the way the world worked. This was the way the world worked. A hand reached out to grab her and something within her shattered.

Ella screamed, and the world filled with black glass.

* * *

She ran barefoot, shoes made for ballrooms having broken and been discarded before leaving the grounds. They had just slowed her down. Ella didn't know what she had done, but all she knew was she had to run. The world wouldn't save her. She would save herself.

Even now they chased her, she could hear them shouting and the sounds of wood breaking under boot. She knew they would find her. They were dressed for a hunt, boots and jackets. In her ruined white dress, she knew she stood out too much even with the red staining her.

That glass, could she do it again? She didn't know how she had done it the first time but maybe... No, she would do it. If she had to, she would do it. Somehow, she would do it. She wouldn't go back and if they tried to make her, they would do more than just bleed.

Torches grew closer, shouting getting louder. Ella could hear herself breathing heavily as she ran and then suddenly, the noise of her pursuers grew closer. They had spotted her and so she ran once more. They were bigger than her and faster too. They were catching up and you could almost feel them reaching for her.

Fear drove her steps; anger gave her strength, but it was her hatred that kept her going. Hope was for children, but hatred... Hatred would fuel her forever.

 _KRAWWW_

Ella fell back onto the dirt, eyes widening in terror as the Nevermore fell from the sky, plucking the grasping man and snapping him in half. It raised its beak and roared a screeching cry. Blood and gore splattered Ella's face as she froze in terror.

From the forest, wolves and bears emerged from the shadows with roars and howls. The searchers shouts turned into screams of pain and terror as the massacre began. Ella had seen Grimm before. Little ones and few in number. Normally enough for just the household guards to deal with.

Nothing like this. These Grimm were deadly. So many and too fast for Ella to count especially in her current panicked state. Ursa, Creepers, Beowolves and high above the Nevermore soared, screeching and howling like a general at war.

But that couldn't be right. Ella didn't know a lot about Grimm, but she knew they didn't take orders. They were mindless beasts.

And then it was over, the few people left running from the carnage, their cries vanishing into the night. It would be quiet, if not for the low rumble of the Grimm. The roars and growls as they stalked towards Ella, heads low and scarlet eyes glowing into the darkness.

They stalked towards her, advancing on her slowly like the prey she was. Ella tried to get to her feet, to run only to stumble and fall in her panic. Even if she ran, she couldn't get away. They had her surrounded. They were everywhere. They were going to tear her apart.

She was going to die.

No that wasn't right. It wasn't fair. She wouldn't allow it.

Staggering to her feat, Ella stood as tall as she could. Her breathing was ragged, and she glared her fury towards the creatures of death before letting out a roar of feral fury.

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

And the Grimm stopped.

Ella stared, her anger beginning to ebb a little as shock took over her. She hadn't though they would stop. Grimm never stopped. They didn't listen to reason; they couldn't even be scared for their lives like animals. They just killed and killed, until there was nothing left. They couldn't have stopped... but they had.

"Did- did I do that," she wondered aloud as the Grimm stared at her.

And then she felt a cold grip on her shoulder, brushing the skin of her neck and a voice whispered in her head.

 ** _No, that was me_** _._

And Ella knew no more that night.

* * *

When she next awoke, the first thing she heard was the crackle of fire burnt low. The floor beneath her was cold and as she, blinking, pushed herself to her feet, Ella found that she had been lying on a blood red marble. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, and memory of that night returned. The smell of the blood filled her nostrils and as she whirled around, Ella realised her once white dress was caked in blood. the realisation almost made her sick, and she gagged as she clenched her stomach.

"You're awake."

The voice was calm, almost kind, seeping past hearing and into her mind soothing and calming her. For a moment it almost made her forget what state she was in, forget what had happened and forget what she had seen. The Grimm.

Pushing herself away from the floor she sat up, her eyes struggling to adjust to the dim light that seemed to pulse and glow in a way that scared her. But there was also the fire, a warm light that was safe and real and Ella found herself drawn to the burning log, taking comfort in the familiar.

This wasn't a dream. Others might have thought that but not Ella. She knew it was real. Strange and dangerous, a world of reds and blacks that couldn't exist but did. There was no sense in denying it. In any case, the world she had known had always been cruel and dark despite the beauty and richness imbued into every surface. Maybe this place was just honest.

And then, Ella turned to find the source of the voice, she saw Salem.

She stood like father and made him seem a child. Where he had towered over her, broad shoulders and a thin line on his lips, she was a mountain. There was nothing crafted or constructed about her strength. It simply was there and would be there long after the tower had crumpled to dust and been forgotten.

Then she smiled.

"You don't have to be afraid child."

"I'm not."

The lie was reflexive. All her life Ella has bowed her head, submitted to others and been a slave to her sisters whims and wants. The party had changed that. She wasn't going back to it. Never again. This creature could kill her, it could do anything she liked but Ella wouldn't submit.

She flinched sat the woman moved but she merely raised one of her hands to her face. Then she laughed.

"Yes, you are. I can hear you."

"I -" her voice cracked, and she swallowed. She didn't want to speak anymore but those eyes could not be denied. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did." Her name from the woman's lips made her shiver. "I've been listening to you so for some time now child."

Ella shrank back as the woman stepped forward, kneeling down to be at eye level with her and reached out. Her fingers were cool, as they stroked across Ella's cheek, the smile still on her lips.

"You've been alone for so long. So sad. So scared." The crooning voice that had almost been a song turned hard. "And it made you angry didn't it. To be contained. To be trapped. Such hate and fury it bred in you. Humans are creatures of destruction and vice but you child, your hatred was strong enough for me to hear you even through the constant self-pitying whining of humanity. Take pride in that if nothing else."

"I-"

"But I wonder," the woman interrupted before Ella could speak. "Are you more than that? Are you content to hate but do what you're told and change nothing? I think I could help you child, but the first step must be yours."

"But I didn't-" Ella said as the woman stood up to turn away. "I didn't stay. I-"

"You ran. You didn't try to change yourself. You didn't do anything to those who hurt you. You ran and prayed for someone to save you."

The contempt in the woman's voice made Ella flinch as though she had been struck. The words shamed her. Hope was for fools. She had always believed that but what had she done about it? The woman was walking away but suddenly paused and turned back to her.

"I have no need of a girl who prays to be saved. If that is all you seek then we are done here." The finality of the words gave Ella no illusion of what she meant. "But if you seek more and if you serve me in all things, then you will do things that you have never even imagined. You just have to tell me child, what is it that you want?"

"I..."

Her words shook as she averted her gaze from the blood red eyes that pierced her. It was like she was back in the manor once more. A bastard slave to a family that saw her as less than dirt, to servants that despised her and a life where she would be nothing. A dream was all she had, a dream that one day her father would recognise her as a daughter and raise her up to be Ella Aurum.

"I-"

Waiting and waiting. Hoping praying and dreaming that her misery would end and that someone would save her. But her mother wasn't coming back and her father didn't... Her father didn't care. The huntsman, noble warriors of justice as the stories would say, had looked away at that party. The world wasn't a fairy-tale and Ella couldn't rely on anyone to save her.

Ella felt herself shaking as she looked back up into the woman's eyes. The eyes were cold, promising no salvation. There was only death in her Grimm white body, and it didn't hide from it. She wouldn't save her either and she wouldn't pretend. She would only offer Ella a deal.

"I want to be strong"

 _To hurt those who hurt me_

"I want to be feared."

 _Like I was afraid._

"I want to be powerful."

 _Never powerless. Never again._

Her breath gave out in ragged rasps, but she remained standing as she met the Grimm Witches eyes. And Salem smiled.

"Now that, I can use. What's your name child?"

The girl blinked, a name on the tip of her tongue. A name that no longer fit her. Ella had been scared and weak. Ella could die here, back in the woods or even in the party for all she cared. That girl was dead, and she was something new now. Someone stronger.

 ** _Crack_**

A log in the fire snapped in two from the heat, sending golden sparks high above the broken remains. Flames surged upwards away from the white hot embers. And she stared at the flames, entranced by their power until long after the flames slept and there was only one thing that remained.

* * *

 _Upstairs you will find a man named Hazel. He will see to your needs tonight._

 _Your education begins tomorrow, and I will send Arthur to ensure you are taught everything you need to know._

 _When he returns, Tyrian will begin your combat training. I suggest you learn quickly. He will not be holding back for long._

 _And when you are ready, I will teach you how to harness true power._

* * *

The cold night wind howled outside the window of Lord Aurums study, creating an irritating shrill through a crack in the glass. Occasionally, the man would look up and glare at particularly long glare, but he didn't call for anyone. From what she had seen, there wasn't anyone left to call.

The grounds were in disarray and didn't look like it had been tended to in months, security non-existent and dust beginning to layer the dark corners. The Aurums had fallen on hard times it seemed. From what she had gathered from the nearby settlements, they had never really recovered from that party, all those years ago.

Poor taste and a danger to the guests, some of them had been scarred to this day. And then the Grimm attacking. Well, many had seen that fall coming after all, though no one was really sure what had caused the party to escalate. Well there had been one man who remembered.

There had been.

Ella watched the man write at his desk, wearing a cloak to save from heating, though a small fire was still kindled, the only light in the room aside from a candlestick that illuminated his work as well as the half empty bottle that sat beside it.

Staying unseen was effortless at this point. Years of training, punishing training meant that only the most vigilant of huntsman would have seen her now. Lord Aurum hadn't been that in the peak of his life and those days were far behind him now. Yet still she watched from the darkness far longer than she should have before forcing herself to speak. And even then, the only sound she made was her bow forming in the air.

Lord Aurum startled from his chair as the room glowed with an orange glow.

"Who's there? Who sent you?"

Of course. Who she was didn't really matter after all? Not to a man like Lord Aurum. Right now, she wasn't a person. Just a weapon pointed at the enemy. What mattered to him was wielding her. His mind too small to understand that no one could use her.

He sneered at her, relaxing back in his chair, a man content in his belief that he controlled his own destiny.

"If this is meant to be a threat, you can scuttle back to you master. They'll not get your payments if I'm dead. This little performance is pointless."

She wondered just how many debts he really had at this point but then decided she didn't care. Money wasn't why she was here after all. But still his need to speak of money like it was important to her brought the anger that always burned within her to a focus.

"You don't recognize me."

"Should I?" The tone was biting. "From the way your shaking I would have guessed this is your first time. I make it a point only to work with those who have proven themselves."

The candles leapt upwards, illuminating the room and her place within it. They returned to their previous dim light a moment later but by then Lord Aurum had seen the gold of her eyes.

"Ella."

She flinched at the name long foreign to her but masked it with a smirk, still holding her bow taunt towards the man.

"Hello father."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Thanks." Lord Aurum glared and began to step towards her only for large shards of glass to crunch into his desk. "Please sit down father."

His eyes flashed in surprise and it was probably that more than actually heading that made him slide back down onto his chair. She smiled at that, relishing the shock more than she would have the obedience. It amounted to the same thing in the end.

"You've gotten stronger." She nodded at his compliment until his face turned suddenly. "What have you done with my daughters?"

"You remembered them? Don't worry, they're alive. I wouldn't kill them so quickly. They made my life hell for years." She felt her voice go cold. "And you knew that. For years."

"Oh please," Her father drawled and to her shock, he stood back up. He stepped towards her again and instinctively she stepped back, pulling her bow from the air and pointing it at him. He stopped walking but smiled instead.

"Don't move."

"Or what, am I ruining your little show of force. If you haven't even killed your sisters your as weak as you've ever been, Ella."

"Shut up."

"I'll admit, you have potential, more than I gave you credit for. So why don't you tell me what you want?"

This wasn't right. It was all going wrong. She was stronger than him now. His power was nothing compared to hers, he didn't even have aura. But she was trembling again, like that night at the dance all those years ago and suddenly she couldn't look at him.

The arrow shook in her finger, black glass sending the candlelight sparkling across the room. And her father just stood there, watching her, completely unafraid. Arrogant and aloof as ever. Like this was some sort of deal that he haggles for a better position. He was meant to beg, not bargain.

"I was your daughter."

The words had come out, a hiss of a whisper before she had realised, she was saying it.

"Is that what you want? Acknowledgement? To be Ella Daurum at last?"

Funny how no other words could have stilled her like those ones did.

The arrow took him in the chest, and he stumbled back with a gasp. Clutching at breath that wouldn't come properly he collapsed into his chair as blood started to stain his shirt. He was almost surprised. Dropping the bow, she walked towards him, not slowly but purposely.

"Ella Daurum... Yes, I think once I did want that. To be your daughter, Ella Daurum." She sneered at him. "But now, I think that seems rather small. And as for acknowledge, I think so, but when the world knows my name, it will be my name, not yours."

Blood was starting to pool in his mouth as she reached him and still, he gasped and clutched at life. Bending down, she grabbed the arrow and firmly pulled it up, opening the wound higher. A strangled sob of a scream broke from his lips and she smiled as his life flowed red over her hands.

"My name is Cinder Fall. And I don't have to be afraid of you. I don't have to be afraid of anyone, ever again."

As her father chocked his last raspy breath, Cinder rose to her full height. Blood had stained she dress now but she didn't care, still staring down at the now lifeless eyes of Lord Aurum. She smiled and pushed the candle over onto his papers. She turned and walked out of the room without looking back.

She found her sisters, where she had left then, bloodied and weeping in their rooms. Neither of them had had the strength to stand even if they had the will too. Drizella clutched at the leg of her bed to anchor herself while Anastasia lay on her back covering her face like it would undo what Cinder had done to it.

Neither of them had ever been pretty woman but still Cinder had taken great pleasure when she had burned their eyes away. It was fitting she thought. Golden eyes had marked her a bastard all her life, now those eyes were gone from the pure daughters. A final cutting of the single tie that had ever bound them to each other.

"Hello sisters," she said savouring the whimper when they realised, she was back. "I've come to say goodbye and to tell you that father is dead."

A strangled cry broke from Drizellas as she dissolved further into fearful weeping. Anastasia didn't seem to have understood the meaning of what she had been told. A pity thought Cinder. She herself had always understood what her sister said to her.

So, she ignores that sister and walked over to Drizella. She sat down on the bed next to her, running her hands through the bloodied blonde hair. Her own eyes glowed with her new recently taken power and she made her hands hot to the touch as she stroked her sister.

"Shhh, don't worry Drizella. It's over now. Your both were so cruel to me, but I understand now. It was father who made you. Father was the reason, and he's dead now. It's over and I'm leaving now."

Like a drowning man seeing a raft, her sister clung to the lifeline, throwing their father under the bus as she stammered out her agreement. It had always been father. He was the one. They had been too young to understand but they were sorry, so sorry.

"I know," Cinder said. "I know and I forgive you."

Standing up, she left her sister frying bloody tears of relief and grief as she walked towards the door. Taking one last look, Cinder closed the door and melted the knob shut. The fire from her father's study had already reached the door and as she reached the carpeted stairs, Cinder left footsteps of fire in her wake.

She wondered how quickly it would take for the mansion to burn. How soon would her sisters realise they were trapped to burn. Cinder knew the power of hope. She had known it her entire childhood, it was why she had given it to them right at the end.

For when the flames licked at their door and the smoke started to choke them, that hope would turn ash and the despair that would follow would be worse than any blade. Hope was powerful and it was what always led to the greatest pain. Hope kept you waiting for a saviour that would never come.

Cinder walked slowly through the halls of her former home like she was in a dream. One foot followed the other as the world grew hotter around her. By the time she reaches the front door, Cinder was vaguely aware of screaming. But that didn't matter anymore. It was so far away. Practically another life.

* * *

When Fall was a girl, her grandmother used to tell her there was power in the naming of someone. It was its own form of magic, more than just knowing the name, it was knowing the person. It was how her father could always get her and her sisters to admit to breaking something.

Of course, that was a long time ago and since then, Fall had seen more magic than her grandmother could have imagined even existed. Still though, even if it wasn't magic, she believed that old adage, that there was power in a name. To name was the know.

And now, she knew Cinder Fall.

Even just that thought rippled this world. The tower and the girl fell away. Ella the girl who would be Cinder but wasn't anymore. Fall felt a pang for that girl as she dissolved away but there was nothing, she could do for her. She was years too late for that.

The landscape was gone now leaving only a white void in its place. Taking a breath, Fall anchored herself, holding her hands in front of herself as she closed her eyes.

"Cinder."

A light breeze flew through Falls hair, making her skin prickle. She didn't flinch.

"Cinder."

She felt the presence begin to flicker and form before her. A black silhouette that protested against substance and vanished once more. Fall grunted as she latched herself into the fleeing spirit. She couldn't stop it yet, but she could slow it. And the more it fought the more it fed life to itself.

And so, fall focused, taking the memories of Ella's life, of Cinders life. The anger, pain, the bitterness and fear that had shaped and moulded her into the woman she was now. The woman Salem had taken, fanned the flames of the worst parts of her and abandoned to death.

"Cinder Fall."

* * *

Cinders eyes shot open and she let out a choked gasp, like a new-born taking their first breaths. A cold hand that had been touching her arm clenched in shock and without thinking, Cinder lashed out, knocking the body flying.

It landed on the floor with a cry of fright and pain and belatedly Cinder recognised it as a boy startled cry. Anger, guilt, pain and fear swelled within her. All of it and none of it hers.

She grasped at her head as ice cold agony shot through it. She tried to stand but instead she leant on her missing arm and clattered off the bed.

Voices swirled around her, a maelstrom of shouting that threatened to overwhelm her. They were too loud and too numerous. She couldn't understand them. She didn't want to understand them and above all she just wanted to stop feeling all of this.

"What did you do to me?" Cinder muttered. "What have you done?"

The cacophony suddenly ceased, and Cinder found herself sitting in the field once more.

"I brought you back," Fall said, pityingly. Cinder hated that most of all. "You had fallen deep inside yourself, your soul scattering. To find you I needed to know you."

Gritting her teeth, Cinder said nothing as her fury grew.

"You had no right to do that."

"No right?" Amber said. She appeared before them, her voice a mixture of disdain and curiosity. "When have you ever cared for right Cinder? You have always just taken what you want."

"Shut. Up."

Amber ignored her hiss of a threat turning to Fall.

"What did you see?"

Hope swelled in Cinder. Amber didn't see it. She didn't know. No one did. Only Fall. Still one too many but- No hope was for fools. Fall knew so soon everyone would. Her deepest shame was known to them now.

"It doesn't matter Amber."

"Doesn't matter?"

"Would it change anything for you," Fall replied wearily. "What could I tell you that would change your opinion of her? It won't help Amber, so leave it be. Please."

Amber stared at Fall for a long quiet minute before nodding. Stopping only to give Cinder one last disgusted look, she turned and vanished with a step. Fall watched her go, releasing a burden as Cinder felt the voices lessen their intensity.

It was enough to give her strength and she pushed to her feet to slam into Fall. It must have been a long time since she had been assaulted this way, if it had ever happened at all for Fall gave no resistance save a startled noise.

They hit the golden wheat together rolling quickly but when Cinder finally came atop her, straddling her waist ready to bring her fists down, Fall vanished. Breathing heavily, Cinder looked around to find Fall standing once more without a hair out of place, like Cinders efforts had meant nothing at all.

"Let it go Cinder," she said softly but firmly. "You don't need this anger, its-"

She didn't want to listen to Fall. Cinder snarled and pushed her mind away from the fields and back to reality. Falls lecture was cut off mid sentence but far from silence, the pounding of voices began again. The sudden force of it almost drove consciousness from her but Cinder pushed through it and rose to her feet.

The room was empty, a bucket of warm washing water on its side next to her. She'd been lying on a table rather than a bed, in some sort of lesser hall. The door was flung open, left there in haste and she stalked heavily towards it.

Her body ached but she dulled it with fury, and she pushed her aura into healing. She felt it flicker and strain at the effort, but Cinder clenched her fist. She stared at it darkly as the gold shimmered until her will alone force it to still.

"Stop." Cinder turned to see a man from the village hurrying towards her. "You shouldn't be-"

 _Wait!_

The voice cut through the rabble in her head even as she moved towards the man. It didn't stop her, but suddenly she felt a force pushing against her. Her palm still struck his chest knocking him to the floor with more than a little force.

"If you try to command me again," Cinder warned. "I'll do much more than that."

"I didn't mean-"

"Not you."

Leaving the man on the ground, Cinder turned away as she made to leave. The voices didn't quite calm, but one seemed to pierce it.

 _You were going to hurt him._

 _ **Yes**_

 _I won't let you do that. Not again._

Pyrrha's voice was quiet but firm resolve filled it. The righteousness shone from her and it burned the fires of Cinders anger even hotter.

 ** _Won't let me?_**

A pause.

 _No_

 _Cinder calm down_

Falls voice

 _You're really this petty_ _?_

Amber

 _I won't let you take anymore from me_

Pyrrha again

 _Cinder_

 _Cinder_

 _Cinder_

Ella

 _Cinder_

 _Cinder_

"Cinder."

It took a moment for Cinder to realise the last call had been spoken aloud. She turned to find Kiron following after her. Behind her and at a distance, a small crowd stood, fearing to come closer. The man from before stood among them.

"Cowards," she muttered. "Really they send an old woman in their place."

"No one sends me anywhere I don't want to go Cinder," Kiron replied shortly. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the matter with me. This is what I have always been."

"Well you've never been stupid, not since I've known you." She continued before Cinder could protest. "You should be resting. You've been out for days after not taking a scratch from the attack. I've never seen an aura like yours and now you look like you have murder in your eyes."

"Because I do. You have a bandit problem don't you. Fortunately for you, I have unfinished business with the Branwen Tribe."

"You can't mean to go alone."

 _Cinder you need to stop._ Falls voice spoke urgently even as it fought to stay calm. _Kiron is right. You are in no state to be going anywhere._

 ** _What are you going to protest me killing bandits now?_**

 _This is not about -_

"Like you said Kiron. The bandits are of no threat to me."

"And if you pass out again?"

The mention of her weakness cracked through her and Cinder felt herself harden. She could practically feel Fall reach out, like some had grabbed at her shoulder and missed.

"Do you know what happened at Beacon?"

The words came suddenly from her and she was rewarded with a jolt of fear from Pyrrha and Kiron's face going blank. The cacophony in her head suddenly went silent, like they stood atop a cliff, ready to jump or be pushed and Cinder pressed her advantage.

"To Pyrrha, your granddaughter?"

She kept her voice light and easy as though they were discussing nothing of consequence. It was something Salem had taught her.

"She died," Kiron said. "A lot of people fell to Grimm that day."

"I'm sure they did but usually Grimm leave bodies. Your family didn't get that did you?"

Kiron was silent and Pyrrha voice whispered in the silence.

 _Please don't._

"I killed her. She begged and she pleaded for her life. I cut her throat and watched as she choked on her blood. In panic and agony, I watched her die. Then I burned her because she got in my way."

She waited only a moment, making sure she saw all the grief on Kiron's stricken face. She made sure Pyrrha saw it too and then she turned away and pushed her way out of the hall.

She expected an attack, some foolish attack, like Jaune had assaulted her at Haven but none came. Just silence. Cinder was aware of the woman standing behind her, but she just stood there as Cinder walked away.

 _And what did that help Cinder. F_ all said softly. _I know it didn't make you feel any better. What did it help?_

Cinder didn't answer.


End file.
